The Cracks Begin to Show
by blackdimonds
Summary: Following the death of her mother, Isabella Swan left home for Collage in Arizona. Four years later, freshly graduated she returns home with news of her brothers new girlfriend. Can Bella find happiness in Forks Washington again? AH, Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters. I am borrowing them. _**

"I learned in Biology every 35 days your skin replaces itself," I said out load. Emmett only glanced at my pulling his eyebrows together. The scene was something out of a movie, everyone was dressed in black, everyone was sporting the same red puffy eyes, and there was even the man drinking his sorrows away. Emmett handed me a glass of wine, even though I technically wasn't old enough to drink. If there was any occasion to drink, this was it. No one would question why the 15 year old girl was drinking. Not today.

"Who cares what you learned in Biology?" Emmett questioned harshly. I shouldn't have even been talking about Biology class, at least, not in a calm civil manner. A funeral is a place to talk about those you have lost. I took a deep breath putting the sunglasses over my eyes. A room full of people who claimed to love her, although most of these people hadn't actually spoken to her for a few years. Most of them are friends who vanished into thin air, but came back when she passed. Like they say _they only care if your pretty, dying, or dead. _

"It's how I'm starting off my Eulogy," I informed him making my way to the alter. We were having the service in my mothers church. I say my mothers church because she was the only one who ever went, she let us decide once we turned 14 if we still wanted to attend. Emmett and I chose to stop going to church around that age. Everyone in the room fell silent, all eyes locked on me. Charlie stopped drinking long enough to look up at me.

"I learned in Biology every 35 days your skin replaces itself," I spoke the lines again, only this time to everyone in the room. "I mean, I learned a lot of other things in my Biology class, but this is something that stuck with me, because in 23 days my mothers fingertips will have never traced over my arm," I took a deep breath licking my lips my eyes glued to the speech I was giving. "So in 23 days my skin will forever be untouched by Renee Swan, but my mother will always have a place in my heart. That is one place she will never leave. There is one memory I would like to share with everyone in the room, a memory I've never shared with anyone else." I looked around the room seeing that I had everyone's undivided attention. Emmett's eyes were trained on mine, he was staring at me as if he expected me to collapse under the pressure.

"When I was 15 I'd got my first boyfriend, Jacob Black," I motioned over to the boy in the beat up black tux. "All of you know Emmett, my over protective, I'll-beat-up-any-guy-who-looks-at-you, older brother, and you all know my over protective, don't-touch-my-daughter, dad. Also known as the chief of Police. So, asking them for advice on boys was a no go. My mom on the other hand, she was understanding, and compassionate. I went to her and asked her what being in love felt like. She was in the kitchen making some kind of new dinner experiment when I asked her, she looked up at me her blue eyes held my gaze until she finally shook her head and she said '_Sweetheart, you won't have to ask what love feels like when you're in love. You'll just feel it. It'll be something you feel from the tip of your nose, to the bottom of your toes. It's different for everyone, but if you have to ask what it feels like to be in love, you are not in love.'_ In 23 days my skin will be forever untouched my Renee Swan, but those words will forever repeat in my head," I finished stepping off the podium.

_A/N: I'm not sure how long the chapters will be. This is the prologue, not the first chapter. I will be explaining what happened with Renee in a later chapter. Let me know what you guys think!_


	2. One: Home

***Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I'm only borrowing them.**

"Bella!" Emmett shouted from across the airport making me snap my head looking at him for the first time in four years. I broke out in a grin seeing my older brother in the airport. When my brain finally caught up with my feet I was running - more like sprinting - in heels to my older brother. I wanted to feel his warm, strong arms around me. I didn't think I missed home until I realized I was coming home. That's when I realized Washington would always be my home, no matter how bad I wished it wasn't. I ran right into his arms feeling him lift me off the ground, and I was also painfully aware of all the curious eyes that were on us.

"Emmett. Can't. Breath." I choked out making him set me on my feet again. "Better," I breathed out as Emmett picked up my bags with ease. I may have been gone for four years, but I still talked to Emmett almost every single day so there wasn't a lot we needed to catch up on.

"Charlie should be home soon. He went on vacation with Sue Clearwater," Emmet announced rolling his eyes at the mention of Charlie's new love interest. I didn't understand how Emmett could be upset, that after four years Charlie was finally moving on. It's not like he was erasing her, it's that he was finally ready to be happy. If that meant being happy with someone else, than so be it.

"When do I get to meet Rosalie?" I wasn't one for beating around the bush. Rosalie was the entire reason I decided to come home. When the Emmett finally told me he had a serious girlfriend, I decided to come home. Not because of the fact that he had a girlfriend, Emmett had tons of girlfriends, but because she was serious. He never had serious girlfriends. He didn't like to tell me about who he was dating, ever.

"Tonight if you want to meet everyone all at once," he offered nonchalantly opening the passenger door of his jeep for me. I pulled my eyebrows together in confusion as he effortlessly lifted me up into the truck. He didn't dare let me get into this contraption on my own ever since I fell out of it and cracked my head open when I was 15. I think Emmett was still slightly shocked I could run in heels.

"Everyone?" I questioned once he slipped into the drivers side. "Is there like a cult of Rosalie's?" Emmett shook his head backing out of the airport getting on the freeway. We had a four hour long drive to Forks Washington.

"She comes from a big family." The odds that Emmett would willingly introduce us at a later time was slim to none. Like I said before he doesn't mix his girlfriends with his family. He's a very private person, if he's going to introduce us it's going to be now, or four months down the road. I just wished it was just a small dinner, instead of a huge get together.

"I'll meet everyone tonight then," I said making my decision. "Should I wear something more formal?" I questioned looking down at what I was wearing for the first time all day. I was sporting a pair of black heels, dark blue skinny jeans, and a Skrillex tee shirt.

"You can wear whatever you want to dinner. But the girls are usual in a dress of some sort." I shook my head as Emmett turned up the music killing any chance of small talk. Another thing about Emmett, he didn't like to talk much. We talked every day, for four years over the phone, our conversations rarely going over thirty minutes. The drive to Emmett's apartment was filled with music instead of talked. Four hours later we pulled up to his complex, in Forks Washington, a little place I liked to call home.

"Bedroom is mine. Stay on the couch as long as you need, you can use the coat closet to hang your clothes. Don't leave the lid off the toothpaste," he went on opening the door. "We leave for dinner in an hour." I looked at the clock raising my eyebrow at him. It was only 2 PM. "Before dinner we go out for a bit. Normally we eat at some restaurant," he explained simply.

Forty-five minutes later I was finally ready. It took me five minutes to drag out a black mini-dress. I settled for the one that ended just above my thigh, and had an open back. Emmett probably wouldn't approve of my choice, because in all honesty it looked slightly slutty, but I didn't have time to search for my other dresses. It took me another thirty minutes to flat iron my bronze hair, and then ten minutes to put make up on.

"Change, now," Emmett said barely even looking at the dress.

"I'm 22 Em," I said simply slipping on the same black heels I had worn today. "I like this dress. I'm wearing this dress. Get over it." He glared at me, but didn't dare tell me to go change again. "Where do they live?" I questioned as he helped me back into the jeep.

"Just outside Forks, we'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Rundown," he said starting the drive. "Carlisle and Esmé are her parents. Carlisle is a doctor, Esmé use to be a stay at home mom, she owns a diner, and she paints. Alice is her sister, you'll get along with her really well. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend/fiancée. They're engaged, it's a long engagement apparently. Edward is her brother, he's pretty laid back but keeps more to himself. Rosalie is kind of bitchy at first, at least to most people."

"Carlisle, Esmé, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie," I repeated wondering how the hell I was going to keep everyone's name straight. I kept repeating the names to myself until we reached the mansion sized house. I looked over to Emmett before looking back at the Mansion. "Well, they're rich," I said more to myself.

"Like I said, Doctor." He pulled into the driveway before exiting the vehicle. "Anyways, don't make me regret introducing you," he said suddenly very serious as we got to the door.

"I'll play nice," I said simply as he knocked on the door.

"Shit... What are you doing! No I said over here... Come in!" I heard a girl yelling. Emmett opened the door placing his hand on the small of my back leading me through the mansion. "Alice come on just reach a little higher," I could hear her basically pleading. "Where is good for nothing Edward when you need him!" She yelled when we finally came into view of the scene.

"What are you doing?" Emmett questioned tilting his head. The black haired pixie like girl was standing on the blonds back trying to reach something.

"Trying to get the wine," The black haired girl answered. "Carlisle put it out of reach, because Tanya's are coming to dinner tonight. Boozy can't have any alcohol. But he forgot that we - the over 21's without a problem- can't reach it. We wanted a glass of wine before dinner," she rambled tilting her head looking directly at me.

"Why don't you just ask Jasper or Edward?" He questioned leaning against the wall.

"They had to run to the store. Esmé forgot to pick up salad, and she had to get Tanya," The blonde answered looking up at the black haired girl. "Almost got it Alice," she as the black haired girls fingertips grazed the bottle.

"We got this," Emmett said motioning to me and him. The black haired girl jumped off the blonds back as Emmett got on all fours. "Heels off. You're small but that shit hurts," he barked making me take off the heels. I rolled my eyes standing on his back. "Don't fall the last thing we need is an unconscious Bella."

"Shut up Em," I said hearing the front door open. "Crap they put this up a lot higher than Charlie ever did," I said standing on my tippy toes. Emmett and I use to have to use team work in order to get any kind of alcohol when we were young rebellious teenagers. Charlie and Renée put the stuff up just like these people did, only they had a lock and key for it as well. "Almost... got it!" I said handing the bottle down to the black haired girl.

"Can someone help her down?" Emmett questioned making me roll my eyes, but not shake off the help.

"Got it," A man said walking over to me making me take notice of him. I looked at the man slightly stunned at how obviously gorgeous he was. He was taller than Emmett, had tousled bronze hair, and these green eyes that seemed to be looking into my soul. He was the kind of man every girl looked twice at. He offered me his hand pulling me out of my daze helping me off Emmett's back. "You are?" He questioned once my feet were safely on the ground.

"Everyone this is my baby sister, Bella," Emmett said getting back to his feet.

"Hardly a baby anymore. Unless you want me to start calling you that old torturous nickname again," I threatened making him shake his head.

"Let me reword that, this is my sister, Bella. Bella, this is Rosalie," he said moving in to the blonde haired girl giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "Alice," He pointed to the pixie like girl. "Jasper," He pointed to the man who had his arm around her waist, "and Edward," He motioned to the man in front of me.

"Hi," I said more to the man in front of me than to anyone else.

"Where did you get that dress?" Alice questioned circling me, making me feel slightly uncomfortable. "It's so cute," she said eying the dress like it was the only thing she could focus on. I had to look down at what dress I was even wearing, racking my brain trying to remember where I actually got it.

"I'm pretty sure it was a gift." My roommate back in Arizona, bought a lot of dresses. Most the time she got them down at a local thrift store, and always came home with a few for me. In fact, it's where I acquired most of my dresses.

"Emmett talks about you all the time," Rosalie announced giving a slight smile. "Bella this, Bella that... I feel like we already know each other." I gave a small blush shifting my weight uncomfortably. The fact was that Emmett talked quite a lot about Rosalie to me. I knew exactly what she was talking about when she said that it felt like she already knew me.

_A/N: I figured the girls needed a memorable meeting. Next Chapter is going to be the dinner! What do you think is going to happen? Let me know your thoughts!(:_

_Don't forget to review. :D_


	3. Two: Dinner

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Characters. I'm only borrowing them.**_

"How did you two meet?" I questioned Rosalie as soon as the boys left for the livingroom. Apperently they were going to claim the TV before everyone else got home. They wanted to have it playing the game, and knew if anyone else got the TV they wouldn't be able to watch the game.

"At the local coffee shop," She answered grabbing three wine glasses. "I'm actually not sure why he even tried with me. I was such a bitch to him," She was being completely honest. Emmett had already told me how he had met her, I just wanted to see if she was going to lie about it, and make it seem like some all romantic thing. "He tried to buy my coffee and I refused. He came back to that coffee shop every single day until I caved and let him buy me a coffee," she said with a smile on her face.

"Was it love after that?" I questioned as she handed a glass of wine.

"No," she answered leaning against the counter. "It took him a month to get me to agree to go out on a date with him." I arched my eyebrow silently asking for the story. "Emmett was very dedicated. He came to the coffee shop every single day for a month. He bought me coffee every day, every single time I put up a fight ultimately losing. Somehow he just got to me, and when he asked me to dinner I tried to say no, but the word that came out of my mouth was of course." While Rosalie was telling the story I realized she didn't want to give away the details. It was something so meaningful to her she wasn't comfortable sharing with a complete stranger, even if the stranger happened to be his sister.

"Esmé and Tanya are here," Alice announced breaking the silence. "You're going to love Esmé, Bella." Alice grabbed my arm dragging me from the kitchen with her. Alice was acting as if we had known each other for years, not like we'd just met. Something about that was strangely comforting.

"I see you girls managed to get the wine," An older woman announced picking up the bottle. She looked as if she was in her early forties, her hair was an almond color and fell into perfect ringlets.

"Haven't you learned anything yet? The good wine always finds me," Alice said with a chuckle. "Esmé, this is Isabella Swan - Emmett's little sister - Bella, this is Esmé."

"So we finally meet the famous Isabella Swan. You know Emmett talks about you like he raised you?" She questioned wrapping me up in a hug. I went stiff for a moment wondering what I was supposed to do before I awkwardly wrapped my arms around her. It was so unfamiliar to me to meet someone who hugs when they've only just met me. Don't people usually start with a handshake?

"He kind of did." I said with a laugh. Emmett talked about me like he raised me because, for the most part, he did raise me. Sure, our parents taught us right from wrong, lectured us, punished us, rewarded us, they parented us. Emmett was always the one I ran to when I needed a band-aid put on though. There were some aspects of my life where Emmett was my rock.

"How's dinner coming along?" Esmé questioned walking into the kitchen without a thought. "Alice introduce her to Tanya for me." For the first time I looked at the woman standing in front of me. She resembled Rosalie in more ways than one. She had the long blonde hair, long gorgeous legs, ice blue eyes, and a figure any woman would kill to have.

"Bella, Tanya. Tanya, Bella," Alice said keeping it short and sweet. "You and I are going to be good friends. It's like I can see the future. We'll go shopping together, get our nails done, maybe even go clubbing." Alice started pulling me back to the living room giving me no time to chit-chat with Tanya. Something about that didn't upset me.

"See the future can you?" I teased naturally.

"Of course I can," she joked back. "You don't want to know Tanya, she's a royal bitch," Alice informed me making me raise an eyebrow. It had been my assumption that Tanya was family, but from Alice's tone it was obvious she was an unwelcome visitor. Then again, sometimes you don't get along with family.

"You'll see," she rolled her eyes finally stopping in the livingroom where more people had joined the boys. Rosalie had joined Emmett watching the game, Jasper and Edward were talking about something next to a book shelf.

"Bella, this is Carlisle," she said pointing to the man. Carlisle was the older one with the blonde hair. In my head I tried to figure out how old he was, because he looked to be in his mid forties. Surely not old enough to have three grown children.

"Dinner!" I watched Esmé walk out of the kitchen grabbing the remote shutting off the TV. "We're all going to have to squeeze around the dinner table, but we'll make room."

"You had to shut it off at the best part?" Rosalie questioned getting up without a fight. I followed Alice into the kitchen trying to cling to someone in the crowed of people. "Bella, do you watch sports?" She questioned trying to make small talk.

"Well... when I'm with Emmett I'm forced to. Other than that not typically," I answered her honestly. The only time I ever watched sports was with Emmett, or when my roommates in Arizona wanted to watch them. I wasn't much on sports. "Emmett tells me your love of sports is something that connects you two so well," I said faking his deep voice making Rosalie and Alice give little giggles.

"They're way to into sports for my liking," Alice whispered in my ear making me laugh. I may have only known her for a few hours but it felt as if I'd known her my entire life. "You're sitting next to me." She pointed to the chair next to Edward. I gave a slight blush for some reason unknown to me as I took my seat.

"Emmett tells us you love Italian food," Esmé announced.

"It's my favorite. What else has Emmett told you about me?" I questioned cautiously. Emmett told people a lot of stories about me, most of the time he told the embarrassing ones. Alice gave a small smile revealing my fears. He'd told them, terribly embarrassing stories of me.

"He told us one time you knocked yourself out playing tag," Alice said like it was the most casual thing in the world. I blushed 50 different shades of red in one moment. I heard Carlisle and Edward both give little scoffs, obviously trying to hold back laughs. "Although he never told us how you managed that one."

"I think I was 15 or 16, and I was hanging out with friends. So we decided it would be a great idea to play tag," I started the story figuring it was better to get it over. I could tell she probably wasn't going to drop the subject. "I glanced back for one second to see where the person chasing us was and when I turned back around I hit my face on the swamp cooler. I knocked myself out, broke my nose, and gave myself a concussion." I watched Tanya's jaw drop slightly. "Accident prone," I said taking a bite of the food.

"That's great," Alice said shaking her head. "I once fell down the stairs, but that's about as bad as it's ever gotten for me."

"Don't you even lie," Edward spoke up. I watched Alice's eyes narrow at him, as if she was silently warning him to shut up. "Her story tops yours," he said trying to hold back his own laugh. "So, we all went down this lake in when we lived California. It was Lake Tahoe. Anyways, it's Rosalie, Alice, Tanya and me. So we're all down at the lake, and I go off to get us all food, Rosalie take the story," he said making Rosalie give a devilish smile.

"So Edward leaves and it's Tanya, Alice, and myself, and we notice these hot guys arrive. I think they were like three years older than us, anyways, Tanya, and I are swimming with two of them, and Alice fixing her top. So the third guy goes to talk to Alice, and they're having a full on conversation, and then like fifteen minutes in she drops the towel getting ready to get into the lake and the guy just turns bright red and says: Do you know you put that top on backwards? It was the funniest shit ever." I erupted in giggles. Her story did beat mine.

_A/N: Dinner went well! Tanya is going to play a big part in the story later. Right now I was just introducing her. Let me know your thoughts!(:_


	4. Three: The Hunt

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. I am only borrowing them.**_

"Do you know of any job openings?" I questioned Alice. Over the past week Alice and I had become friends, as she had predicted we were probably going to become best friends. We'd spent most of the week together, omitting the two days out of the week that were Jasper's. They had an agreement that every single Wednesday, and Thursday they were to spend alone. No Friends, no family, just the two of them. I found it romantic.

"Are you looking for something in Forks, or Seattle?" She questioned flipping through the channels of the TV. Normally we spent time at her house, since Emmett had made it perfectly clear we were going to dinner with him we decided to stay here. I really didn't want to make an hour long drive every single day of my life.

"Preferably something in Forks, but Seattle is an open option," I said knowing there were limited job openings in Forks.

"Esmé might need some help at the diner. That's if you're open to being waitress. If you're a CNA, you could try for the Hospital in Seattle. They're always hiring and I'm sure Carlisle and Edward would put in a good word for you." At the mention of Edwards name my stomach was instantly filled with butterflies. I'll admit it, I had a slight infatuation with the man.

"Edward works at the hospital?" I questioned nonchalantly. Alice gave a slight snicker shaking her head finally settling on ANTM. Alice had been making it perfectly clear that she figured out about my little infatuation, she didn't care that I didn't own up to it, she claimed she just knew. "He's following in my fathers very big footsteps. He's a surgical fellow."

"So where is the diner?" I questioned steering her away from the topic of Edward. I wasn't going to talk about my minor crush on someone I would never be able to have. Let's get real, men like Edward don't go for plan Jane's. They go for the girls that look like Rosalie and Alice. If they weren't siblings I'm sure he would have an infatuation with them. Did I just step on weird territory?

"By the community college. How do you plan on getting there every day though?" Alice had noticed my lack of transportation situation. I looked at her as if she was the dumbest person on the fact of the earth. How had people gotten around before vehicles were invented again?

"I would walk, or take the bus?" It was meant to be a statement but came out as more of a question. I don't think Alice had ever really had to take the bus anywhere. She'd grown up where money basically grew from the trees in her front yard, she probably had a car the day she got her license.

"We can go down there now and talk to her. Rosalie and Emmett can just meet us there," Alice announced turning the TV off. We had a good hour before the two of them would even show up. I shook my head shooting Emmett a quick text letting him know where we were going to be before we actually left. I wasn't too sure why we were being forced to attend dinner with them in the first place.

"This is your car?" I questioned looking at the yellow Porshe.

"Like it? I got it for my 18th birthday, right before I got cut off," she said making me tilt my head in confusion. "Carlisle does this thing with all of his kids where he supports you until you're 18. You know like every parent, he gives you a roof over your head, food to eat, birthday presents, just because presents when he's in a good mood. When you're 18 you're basically on your own though. He pays for the first 6 months of an apartment - as a graduation present - then he's done. Unless you royally fuck up." It sounded like a good enough plan.

"So you got this instead of the apartment?" I questioned putting the pieces of the story together.

"I didn't need an apartment. I moved in with Jasper the second I turned 18. I've been with Jasper since high school. When he found out we were moving to Washington, I was 17 and he was 20, and we did the long distance thing for a year before he got transferred to Seattle," she explained. "Carlisle asked me if I wanted him to pay for six months rent with Jasper's apartment, or if I wanted something else. I chose this."

"Weren't you afraid you two wouldn't work out and you'd be out of a place?" That's what I would have been worried about. In my eyes, relationships just didn't last most of the time. I couldn't een imagine moving in with someone the second I got out of my parents house. Then again, her and Jasper seemed to have already been together for a while.

"Not in the slightest. There's this feeling you get when you know someone is yours forever, and I got that feeling. The second we met I knew Jasper was an important person, then we started dating and from that moment on I knew he was mine forever. I didn't tell him that of course. We're here." We pulled up to a small diner. It's one that you probably wouldn't notice if you didn't live next to the college.

"This doesn't look like something Carlisle you'd pay for," I noted more to myself. I couldn't imagine Carlisle paying for a hole in the wall diner.

"This isn't Carlisle's. This is all Esmé's, she's had this since before she even met Carlisle. It's actually where they met. Ask for the story." We walked into the diner seeing college students drinking coffee, cramming for their next test. I looked around seeing Esmé having a conversation with a girl, who couldn't have been older than me before she even noticed Alice.

"What are you doing here?" She questioned making her way over to the two of us.

"I decided to put a good word in for Bella. She needs a job," Alice explained for me.

"We could use some help around here," she said with a smile. "Come back tomorrow morning, we'll get the paperwork done." I was slightly surprised at the fact that she didn't feel the need to conduct an interview or even talk to me before basically hiring me. Wait, did she even hire me?

"Bella wants to hear the story about how you met Carlisle." Esmé leaned against the bar shaking her head.

"I think you're the one who wants to hear it," she said looking at Alice. "My mother owned this diner, and when she died it was left to me. I grew up in this diner," I couldn't picture a younger version of Esmé in Forks. In fact, if I didn't know her I wouldn't even picture her here now. "I came home to fix the place up and sell it. Carlisle walked through those doors one night, at two in the morning. He sat in that booth every single night - or morning - and ordered the same thing every time. We would have short little conversations, and eventually the short conversations became longer and longer. It got to the point where he would come in at two and not leave until five because we would talk for hours, about everything. Three months late he asked me on a date. We knew almost everything about each other before the first date." I gave a small smile at the story. It was something right out of a chick-flick.

"So you never sold the place."

"I took it as a sign. If I would have sold this place, I never would have met Carlisle. Naturally, we moved away from Forks, I left the diner in the hands of a friend until I came back. Coming back was always the plan. Forks has always been home." The words Forks has always been home, rang in my head reminding me of my reason for coming back.

"I know you don't officially work here, but could you be a dear and refill Edward's coffee? I need to go take their order," She pointed to a group of kids who had just walked through the door. I hadn't even noticed Edward until she said something. I took the coffee pot from the warmer walking over to Edward. He was flipping through paper work.

"Black," he said without even looking up at me. I glanced over his shoulder, not able to help myself from taking a peak at what he was doing. "Hasn't anyone ever told you it isn't polite to read over someone's shoulder?" There was a joking edge to what he was saying.

"Shit. Sorry." I said making him give a small chuckle.

"Don't let Esme hear you curse, she'll never let you hear the end of it. This is the part where you ask what I'm doing. You're not a very good spy Isabella." I gave a small blush. Normally I didn't like my full name, but for some reason, I loved the way it fell from his mouth.

"What are you doing, Edward?" I questioned casually.

"I'm going over a few house listings. I'm thinking of moving into Seattle," he answered just as casually. "Put the coffee pot down, tell me what one you like." I tilted my head to the side watching a crooked smile play at his lips. "You were the nosey one. I heard somewhere a females opinion on houses are always the best. If I ask Alice she'll dedicate her life to finding me the perfect house." I shook my head doing as he asked. Alice was watching us like a hawk.

"First of all, are you looking at mansions or houses?" I questioned sitting down next to him. This time it was his turn to look confused. "Your parents have a mansion, not a house." He gave a chuckle sipping the coffee.

"You don't even want to see the Italy house. It's three times the size of this one. By my standards a house, by Carlisle's standards, a closet," he slid the papers over to me. "Some of them are fixer-upers. I'm not sure I have the time for that." I over looked the photos taking three of them out automatically.

"Someone told me fixer-upers are the best houses. I say it's true, unless you don't have the time. You don't want to be stuck in a crappy house. They're all nice enough. Personally, I like this one," I pointed to the smallest house in the bunch. "It's good enough for one person, the other ones all seem too big for just one person." Edward looked me up and down letting that cocky half smile come through yet again.

"You're basing this off the assumption that I'm single." I felt myself blush. I knew he was single, Alice had made that very clear. "At any rate, I like that one as well." He took it from my sight. "I'm assuming their here to drag you to dinner," He nodded to Rosalie and Emmett. "Better you than me. Catch you later Isabella." I watched him duck out of the diner before Emmett and Rosalie could ask him to join us.

_A/N: Bella's found a job in Forks as a waitress? Does this spell disaster or success? Leave your thoughts in a review guys!(:_


	5. Four: Dreaming of You

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. I'm only borrowing them. _**

**_*This story is rated M for a reason. Keep that in mind*_**

_"Please," I begged because that's what he had reduced me to. That cocky half smile came over him, his piercing green eyes locked with mine. "Please," I tried again knowing that begging would get me nowhere with him. He licked his perfect lips placing a kiss on my inner thighs._

_"Please what?" He questioned innocently. "Isabella." He clasped my wondering hands. "If you can't keep your hands in place I will tie them there." He gently placed my hands back above my head. "Please what?" He questioned again kissing my stomach, just above the place I wanted his mouth._

_"Edward," I basically moaned biting my bottom lip. In that moment, I swear I invented a new shade of Red. I closed my eyes knowing the only way to get what I wanted from him was to say it. He liked watching me blush, liked making me speak in a way he knew I didn't. "Please touch me, there." He gave a playful smile._

_"Here?" He questioned running his fingers over my lips. I shook my head. "Here?" He questioned kissing my neck. Such. An. Ass. I shook my head again. "Here?" He ran his fingers over my breasts, my nipples hardening in response. He'd already touched me there. Again, I shook my head. "Here?" He trailed his fingers along my stomach. I shook my head once again. "Isabella, tell me," he was whispering in my ear now. "Is this where you want me to touch you?" He questioned, the innocent voice was now gone, it was replaced with a husky, demanding voice. His fingers had were finally where I wanted them to be._

_"Yes," I moaned out._

_"You want me to touch your pussy?" He questioned slowly circling my clit. "Use your words," he demanded his eyes locked on mine. He was going to make me say it._

_"I want you to touch my pussy," I breathed out my eyes never leaving his. He gave a smug smile pushing a finger inside of me. They say musicians have the best hands, but I think they're forgetting surgeons. Surgans definitely have the best hands. In a matter of seconds he had me a complete mess._

"I'm going to taste you, Isabella," he informed me finding his way in between my legs. I watched him get closer to my core taking in a deep breath...

And then my alarm clock went off. I jolted awake sitting there for a moment trying to figure out what was reality. Reality was that I was alone, sleeping on a couch, not in bed with Edward. I'd never had a dream like that before, I wasn't even sure where it came from.

"Goodmorning Sleeping Beauty," Rosalie said sipping something in a coffee mug. It was probably coffee. I gave a low grumble walking into the kitchen seeing a full pot of tea. Emmett didn't do this, not only did he not know how to make tea, he refused to make anything in the morning if it wasn't coffee. "Sounded like you were having a good dream," Rosalie noted making me freeze. Shit, shit, shit.

"Emmett never makes tea," I said suddenly trying to change the subject. Rosalie only shook her head leaning against the counter. "Keep making tea and I'll let you stick around," I joked. Rosalie just stood there, staring at me, drinking her tea. It was an innocent act, but there was a reason she was eyeing me the way she was.

"So, you were having a very good dream about Edward. Where you?" She questioned not letting the subject drop. I could have died right there. Rosalie looked like she was enjoying this way to much. I knew this whole talking in my sleep thing was going to bite me in the butt sooner or later. "When Alice said you liked him, I thought she was full of shit."

"She is," I defended myself sipping the tea.

"What is Alice full of shit about?" Emmett questioned coming into the kitchen. Immidiatly all the color drained from my face. Was she going to say anything to Emmett? He's always been overprotective of me when it came to men. Emmett would give me a two hour lecture on Edward.

"Alice said that Bella could move in with her and Jasper if it got to crowded here," Rosalie lied smoothly. Emmett looked from Rosalie to me as if he didn't quite believe her. Eventually he shrugged his shoulders kissing Rosalie on the cheek, muttering a quick goodbye before he was out of the apartment. "Emmett doesn't need to know anything about your crush. If he asks me about it, I won't lie to him though," Rosalie explained shrugging her shoulders.

"What does that mean?" I questioned defensively.

"It means, when I figure out you actually do start seeing my brother, and Emmett asks me about it directly, I will not lie to him." What she was saying made complete sense. She wasn't going to lie to Emmett on the slim chance that Edward and I started something. The thought was on a different realm completely, Edward and I would never be a we.

"Can we drop this?" I questioned. She only shrugged her shoulders putting her mug in the sink.

"I have to get a shower anyways." I stood in the kitchen drinking my tea for what felt like ages before deciding to do the dishes. Rosalie and Emmett had a romantic dinner, following a romantic evening together. Unfortunatly for me neither of them thought of cleaning up their mess. Emmett and I had come to an agreement with the cleaning situation, as long as I did the kitchen he would do the livingroom.

"So Bella I was thinking," Rosalie said coming out of nowhere making me squeeze a knife in fear. "Shit!" She said grabbing a towel wrapping it around my hand. I hadn't felt the impact of what I had done until Rosalie started applying pressure. "Shit Bella," She continued looking at the newly red towel. "You need stitches."

"I don't have medical insurance. I don't need stitches," I argued peeking under the towel seeing the gash.

"I'm taking you to Edwards then. He has a kit, and he won't charge you. Get in the car," she said leaving no room for debate. "Edward it's Rose," she said into the phone basically dragging me from the apartment. "Bella cut her hand, it's bleeding really bad, we're coming to the house." She hung up the phone opening the car door for me.

"Really Rose, I'm fine," I argued watching her narrow her eyes at me.

"This is not a discussion Bella. Either you get into this car willingly or I will throw you in it." My eyes went wide, but I got in the car. Rosalie didn't strike me as an intimidating person, but she was. The way her eyes narrowed when she wanted something, and the way her voice could turn cold in an instant. It was very frightening. "Keep pressure on that. He's at Esmé's so we'll be there in five minutes."

"It's a fifteen minute drive," I argued. Rosalie rolled her eyes flooring the car. With the way she drove you would've thought I was dying. The only thing that was wrong with me, besides the bleeding hand, was the fact that I was starting to feel slightly queasy. Blood always made me nauseous though. "You drive like a maniac," I said once we finally got to the mansion.

"Whatever. Edward!" She screamed. Edward lazily walked out of the house making his way to the car. "I guess I scared her, she was cleaning a knife and squeezed the blade pretty hard," Rosalie explained as he got to me. Those lips.

"Can I see your hand?" He questioned. I placed my injured hands in his perfect looking hands watching as he gently folded back the towel. "I don't have anything to numb the pain," he said tilting his head to the side. "You definitely need stitches though. Come on Isabella." He sounded slightly frustrated. I followed him inside the house. "Sit. Don't move an inch," he demanded pointing to the bar stool. I did as I was instructed watching him come back with a kit, just like Rosalie said he would.

"You plan on stitching me up with no pain medication?" A squeal came out.

"No, Carlisle always has something. Esmé went to get it, it could be a few moments though. How are you feeling?" He questioned tending to my hand.

"I could use a drink." Edward gave a chuckle. "How are you feeling?" I questioned not wanting the conversation end. I could talk to him forever if he would let me. Actually, I could listen to him talk forever.

"Peachy," he said flashing me a smile. "This is going to hurt," he informed me. I hadn't even noticed Esme had come back with the pain medication. I thought it was going to be something more along the lines of a pill since we weren't in an actual hospital. To my surprise it was something in a needle.

"What is that?" I questioned moving my hand back.

"Isabella, do you trust me?" The question was innocent enough. Do I trust him to what though? Stitch my hand? Sure. With my life? Probably not.

"Yes," I found myself answering him honestly. The truth was I trusted him. I knew nothing about him, but I trusted him more than I trusted myself.

"This is going to hurt, but it'll make this feel better," he pointed to my hand. I bit my lip placing my hand back in his. "Look at me," he said tilting my head so I was looking into his eyes. "It's going to sting, but don't focus on that. Focus on something else. Okay?" He instructed. I shook my head as he looked away from me and to my hand. I found myself focusing on something Rosalie had said. When I figure out you actually do start seeing my brother, Rosalie was implying she knew we would get together in some way. What made her think we would get together?

Edward and I weren't even in the same league. He was this God-like creäture, who saved people for a living. I was this awkward, accident prone, normal person who waited tables for a living. There was nothing about Edward and I that seemed to fit together. If anything we would never make sense. What would someone like him, see in someone like me. Nothing. _Rosalie's on crack and I'm over thinking this._

_A/N: Who would have thought Bella would have a crush on Edward? Shocker. *Sarcasm intended*(: _

_Drop your thoughts of the chapter off in a review guys! Also, in answer to a guest review, Tanya is a family friend of the Cullens. She will be explained in a later chapter. _


	6. Five: Behind Closed Doors

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I'm only Borrowing them. **

"What do you think of this dress?" Alice questioned walking out of the dressing room. She had dragged me into Seattle to watch her and Rosalie try on dresses for some event they were going to. Apperently Jasper had some kind of work thing he had to go to, and Alice was his plus one. Alice's plus one was Rosalie, she invited me, but I wanted one night to myself so I told her to take Rosalie.

"It looks great," I said. The dress looked almost identical to the other three she had tried on. It was a black mini-dress that showed off her legs. Alice rolled her eyes placing her hands on her hips.

"You've said that about the last three dresses," she whined. Rosalie had picked out her dress hours ago, and wanted to get out of here as badly as I did. With Rosalie, she found something, she liked it, she got it. With Alice, she found something, she liked it, she was convinced there was a better dress around here somewhere.

"Alice you look great in all of them," Rosale defended me. We might not have been the best of friends, but I felt like we had an understanding. Alice stormed back into the dressing room. "How's your hand?" She questioned me. I shrugged my shoulders, the stitches were the kind that automatically devolved - talk about fancy - and there was no pain. The only bad thing was that there was a scar.

"It's back to normal," I told her. "Tell Alice to call when she's done here. There's this book store I really want to check out since we're in Seattle." Rosalie raised her eyebrow looking outside. It was raining, nothing out of the usual for Seattle Washington. There were probably a maximum of seven sunny days a year.

"We can check out the bookstore once we're done here. It's getting dark," she tried talking me out of it. In reality I just wanted to be alone for a few moments. Ever since I've gotten here, I've been surrounded by other people. I wanted to go to a bookstore, by myself, and lose myself in a book. I had a feeling Alice was going to be here a while.

"Rose, it's around the corner. Just call when you're finished up," I said giving a light smile before walking out of the store. I lied, the bookstore was a good three blocks away from the store they were in, but I'd walked in weather conditions much worse than this. It's just a little drizzle.

It had been a week since I'd last seen Edward, and he seemed to be the only thing I could think about. I was finally giving into the realization that I had a small crush on him. At the diner, in my free time, I would think about him. I wondered what his hobbies where, what his life was like. I wanted to know everything about him. I found my way to the bookstore in fifteen minute to find a note on the door that read: Closed Sunday's, sorry about the inconvinance.

So much for my happy place.

"Isabella?" I heard his voice before the car slowed to a stop beside me. "What on earth are you doing?" He questioned making me come to a stop. I faced the shiny silver Volvo, seeing Edward.

"I'm walking." He rolled his eyes leaning over to open the door.

"Get in." His tone was stern. "Where are you headed?" He questioned as I got in the car.

"Alice is shopping. If you take me back there I might be forced to shot myself," I answered hearing him give a slight chuckle. Edward probably understood what torture was like, seeing as how he was Alice's brother. He was probably forced to go shopping with her when she was younger.

"Shopping with her is pure torture. Are you hungry?" I wasn't terribly hungry but I wasn't about to turn down an offer to go to dinner with Edward. I shook my head in response. "Do you like Italian?" He questioned casually. I only shook my head again. We drove for what seemed like fifteen minutes before he finally pulled up to a small restaurant. "They have the best Mushroom Ravioli."

"What is this place?" I questioned upon walking in. It looked like somewhere you would take a date, or a significant other. It didn't look like the kind of place.

"The Pink Door," he answered casually placing his hand on the small of my back. With one touch it felt like my entire body was on fire. There was some sort of new current running through my body, and it was something that I couldn't ignore.

"Mr. Masen, table for two tonight?" He questioned taking notice of me. Edward only shook his head indicating that this was right. Masen? I thought his last name was Cullen. "How have things been at the hospital?" The man questioned making innocent small talk.

"Quite for once. We'd prefer a booth," he said turning down the table. I'd never seen anyone actually turn down a table before. The hostess walked us to a more private area of the crowded restaurants. The hostess set down two menu's before walking off.

"You come here a lot?" It wasn't a far fetch since the hostess seemed to know him by name.

"I like this place," he said setting his menu to the side. He leans in closer to me, his eyes locked on mine. I was mesmerizing every one of his movements. He moved so gracefully, so skillfully; he moved like an angel. "Here," he announced slinging out of his leather jacket draping it around my arms. "You look cold," he explained his actions as the waitress walked over.

"The usual Mr. Masen?" The woman answered not bothering to look my way. He only shook his head in response his eyes still locked on me. "And for you?" She questioned turning her attention to me. I hadn't even gotten a chance to look over the menu.

"Mushroom Ravioli," I sputtered out. Edward had suggested the Mushroom Ravioli, so it must be good.

"We'll take wine to drink. Cabernet Sauvignon," he said in a dismissive tone. "I've been trying to stay away from you," he said out of the blue making my eyes lift to him. I'd been focusing more on the smell of his jacket, he smelled divine.  
"What do you mean?" I questioned him. He'd been trying to stay away from me? That statement didn't make sense. There is no reason he needed to stay away from me.

"I mean, I've been trying to keep my distance. You've sparked my interest," he said shrugging his shoulders. "Not many people do that." I waited for him to continue. I didn't trust myself to speak. "I've decided I am not in the business of denying myself the pleasure of your company. I'm going to stop trying to keep my distance from you." What on earth was he saying?

"Why would you try to distance yourself in the first place?" I questioned innocently.

"I'm not a good man Isabella. I've been told I'm impossible to get to know, and - to put it in kinder words than I've been told - I'm a jerk." It sounded like he was trying to scare me off. "I tried to keep my distance because you seem different. That, and you're Emmett's baby sister, and he'll stop all association with me if I hurt you." I licked my lips hanging onto every word he was saying.

"I'm not a baby," I interjected.

"No, you're not. I'm giving you a warning. I'm not a good man, I don't apologize, I have a temper," I put my hand up stopping him dead in his tracks.

"I don't know you very well Edward, but I know you're not a bad man. You save people for a living. You may not be the best man in the world, but you're not a bad guy." He only shrugged his shoulders as the food came.

"I would like to get to know you." I bit my lip knowing there was a but, because of his tone. "I don't want Alice, or Rosalie to know yet." I raised an eyebrow at him. It seemed like a logical request, he wanted to keep his life private. He didn't want his sisters involved in his love life. I understood that.

"You want it to be a secret?" I questioned. I understood about Rosalie, and Alice but I didn't know if he meant only them. For all I know he could have meant he wanted no one to know.

"Not a secret. I want to make it very clear to you, that I would appreciate it if you didn't mention just how close we get with my sisters." I took a bite of the mushroom ravioli for the first time.

"What does that mean?" I questioned. He gave that playful cocky smirk I was learning to love.

"Would you like me to be blunt?" I shook my head. "It means I want to know what your favorite things are, you're favorite books, or TV shows." He leaned in even closer to me tucking my hair behind my ear. "I also want to learn what makes you squirm. I want to get to know every inch of your body, Isabella," he whispered. "I would prefer if my family didn't understand just how well we'll get to know each other." He was talking in a normal voice now, but he hadn't moved an inch.

I should have ran for the hills. I should have said I will not be your secret.

"Okay," I said surprising even myself.

"Okay," he said taking a sip of the wine. The rest of dinner passed by in silence. It wasn't the awkward silence, it was nice. It was a comfortable silence. Until my I looked at my phone realizing I had three missed calls and a voicemail from Alice.

"Shit," I whispered putting my fingers up to my lips telling him to be quite.

"Are you okay?" Alice questioned after the first ring.

"Great. My phone was on silent. You guys done?" I questioned hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"I thought you were dead!" She yelled hysterically. "It's been over an hour Bella! It's dark, and you're a very attractive female. That bookstore was closed! Where the hell are you?" She screamed so loud I knew Edward could hear her. He put his hand out for the phone.

"Alice," Edward said grabbing the phone from me. "It's my fault. I saw Bella walking and told her to get in the car. She was in the shittiest place in Seattle. Anyways, I had to run to the hospital to do some paperwork. I didn't know you two were waiting for her. I'll take her home," he said into the phone. It seemed like forever until he spoke again. "I'll make sure she gets something to eat. She'll see you in a bit," he said handing me back the phone.

"I thought you said this was a secret?" I questioned.

"No, us being friends is not a secret. Our extracurricular activities, that is the secret." I tilted my head in confusion.

"Won't people just kind of assume?"

"They can think what they want. What we do behind closed doors is our business, not theirs. You know what they say about assumptions, it makes an ass out of you and me," he rattled off the saying. "I should get you home." I shook my head following him out of the diner. What on earth was I thinking?

_A/N: Should Bella run for the hills? Is Edward's warning something she should be taking more seriously? Drop your thoughts off in a review!(:_


	7. Six: Do I Call It A Date?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I'm borrowing them.**_

"What are you doing tonight?" Alice questioned walking through the door. I was getting ready for my date - was it a date? - with Edward. I wasn't sure how the, seeing him as a friend was going to go over with Alice. I knew it wasn't in my best interest to lie to her, but I didn't have much of a choice.

"I'm meeting up with a friend for dinner." I wasn't exactly lying. Edward qualified as a friend, and at the moment that's all he was. I'd made it clear on the ride home that sex was not an expectation tonight. Tonight was all about getting to know each other, not getting to know each others body. Not that I wouldn't like to get to know every inch of his body.

"You look awfully nice," she noted. I only shrugged my shoulders finishing the last of my makeup. "Are you going out afterwords or something?" I wasn't even sure what Alice was doing over here. Then again she had a habit of randomly showing up. That could make this much more complicated. Did I really want this?

"We're thinking about having a night on the town." That part was a complete lie. Edward had told me that he planned on cooking dinner for me. Apparently he was a phenomenal cook, his words not mine. Tonight was also about going over the rules. Whatever we were doing came with a set of rules, he told me if I didn't want to continue after tonight to tell him and he would drop everything. I'm not sure if I should be scared or just nervous. He didn't strike me as the type of man I should be afraid of.

"I was going to invite you to a girls night. What about tomorrow?" She questioned. At least she wasn't picking up on anything. I expected 20 questions after Edward gave me a ride home yesterday, but there was nothing. We pulled into the apartment complex 20 minutes after they had,. The only question Alice had was where we got food, other than that there was not a single mention of the night.

"I have work in the morning. After I get off it sounds good. I have to go, I'm already late," I said giving Alice a quick kiss on the cheek before walking out of the door. Lucky for me she didn't follow me. Maybe Rosalie and her were having a girls night? I walked a few blocks down before I saw the silver Volvo parked at a coffee shop. I looked in the car making sure he was there, sure enough he was.

"You're late," he said as soon as I got in the car. The car smelled of him, intoxicating. "I'm very punctual," he said as he took off. It accured to me that I had no clue where he lived. Did he still live in Forks, or had he moved to Seattle? If he had moved to Seattle how was I getting home? I had work in the morning. All questions I should have asked last night.

"I'm usually always a few minutes late," I told him honestly. There was no point in hiding anything from him, he was going to figure it all out eventually. Even in the dark I could see him shake his head. "What?" I questioned knowing something was up.

"You just have to learn to be more punctual, that's all," he said letting the annoyance trail out of his voice. I rolled my eyes, he was waiting a whole five minutes. Big deal.

"How are you very punctual if you're a doctor?" I questioned. I didn't think doctors would always be able to keep their dates. I say a playful smile tug at the corners of his mouth. "I have a question about tonight," I admitted. He glanced over at me raising an eyebrow. "You said that we were going over the rules. I wasn't aware there was more than one rule. Keep your family out of it." Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"That's the most important one. There are a few other rules." He was being vague. I didn't like it.

"Like?" I prodded.

"Let's eat first, Isabella." I bit my lip. I wanted to know the rules now and get them over with. Then again, what if something he said made me run for the hills? What if he was married? Alice said he was single. What if he wanted an open arrangement. So he could do this with other people as well. I wasn't open to that.

"Okay," I said. I didn't want him to scare me off, but I knew it was a very real possibility. I knew nothing about him. "Is this your house?" I questioned. It wasn't like the mansion, this was an actual house. It looked like it may have been two bedrooms. It was out in the middle of nowhere - creepy or poetic? - but it was beautiful.

"I know it's not a mansion. As I recall you didn't like the mansion much," he said coming to a stop in the driveway. "I do have a few things that are very rich of me." He had picked up on the fact that some things about his money status made me uncomfortable. I didn't want him to think he could buy me off if I didn't want to do something. I picked up on one quality about Edward that wasn't mesmerizing, he was a control freak.

"Like?" I questioned getting out of the car.

"I have a high-tech security system." He pointed above us. "I've got a made, she comes over once in the mornings. I've got a lot of toys." What kind of toys? Oh please tell me we're not talking 50 Shades of Grey toys. No, no, and no.

"Toys?" That was one thing he was going to specify now. Don't get me wrong, 50 Shades of Grey was sexy in every aspect of the word. Letting someone tie you up is one of the most trusting things ever. You're giving them the power to do anything. A few sex toys is fine - I'm not a virgin or a prude - just maybe not as many.

"Cars, motorcycles, that kind of thing," he explained shrugging his shoulders. Thank god.

"Would you like the tour?" He questioned. I walked into the house seeing that dinner was already set out on the table.

"I thought you were cooking?" I questioned. Unless he could be in two places at once there was no way he'd set the table, the food was still steaming.

"I did. Mary was kind enough to set it out before she left. Shall we eat, or take a tour?" I made my way to the table suggesting that we should eat. Honestly I couldn't get the rules out of my head. He took a seat pouring two glasses of wine. "You want to know about the rules." It was a statement.

"You're being very vague. It's making my mind wander," I answered him anyways.

"Where is it wondering?" I licked my lips taking a bite of the food. He's a good cook. I was stalling on asking him anything because I wasn't sure if I would like the answers. I knew they needed to be asked though.

"Are you married?" I know Alice said he was single. The thought had crossed my mind, he wanted to keep secret what we did behind closed doors, that was a logical reason why he would want to keep that aspect of our friendship secret.

"Definitely not married. No wedding band, no photos, no kids, no girlfriend. If I had any of that, this would not be happening." I took a breath of relief. "If you want we can go over the rules." I shook my head eagerly. Maybe something about him would come up. "I have five very important rules. If you break them the arrangement is over." I shook my head. "Rule One: You do not speak about our activities behind closed doors. Rule Two: You do not date anyone while we are seeing each other. Rule Three: You will not refer to me as your boyfriend/significant other. Rule Four: You will not question my motives. Rule Five: Do not expect me to change." I pursed my lips. "Questions on the first five?" I shook my head indicating that I had questions. He only motioned for me to take the floor.

"Does rule two apply to you as well?" If I wasn't able to see anyone else he wasn't either.

"Yes." It was a quick answer.

"I won't be able to stop myself from questioning your motives. Rule four needs to be removed." He only shook his head. There was no way I was going to be able to stop myself from questioning this. I already was! Was this something he did all the time? If so this was just physical. Was it more than that? "Edward, I'm a very curious person. I'm going to wonder about your motives with me. Rules are subject to change. This one needs to be gone." I was sticking to my ground.

"I like being in control. This rule allows me to be in control. It stays." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You're already in control!" I raised my voice. "They're your rules. We're in your house. You drove me here. Key word here is you. You are in complete control. But this is something that needs to go. I cannot help it if I ask you what you plan on doing." I could tell he didn't like the fact that I was making him take something away.

"Fine," he said through gritted teeth. "Anything else?"

"How many rules are there?" I questioned.

"Ten... now nine," he informed me, the annoyance still clear in his voice. "The last five are things that are not as serious. You can get away with breaking them once or twice," he explained shrugging his shoulders. I motioned for him to continue. "Rule six: Do not invite yourself to family events. I understand Alice has basically attached herself you your hip, I expect to see you at some family events. You will not be the one to ask to go though. Rule seven: When at family events you will not act differently around me. Rule eight: Do not show up at the hospital when I am working, unless you are in need of medical attention. If I don't show up for an outing, do not show up at the hospital. I will call you. Rule nine: Don't ask Alice, Rosalie, Esme, or Carlisle about me. If you have a question about me ask me. Rule ten: Do not ask about my scars." What scars?

"What scars?" I questioned out load. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're violating rule ten. That is now a hard rule. Don't ask about them." There was noting cooperative about his voice. I took the last bite of my dinner followed by a sip of wine.

"I didn't ask about them. I just don't see any scars," I clarified in a small voice. I watched him pinch the bridge of his nose. "Do you do this a lot?" I questioned in an even smaller voice. I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to that question. He lifted his gaze to mine, every ounce of anger was gone.

"Believe it or not, no i do not. The rules are things so you know what you're getting yourself into. When I said I'm not a good man last night, I was not kidding. I don't apologize for, anything. I do not love anything or anyone. I'm a selfish man." I shook my head in understanding. "The scars are always hidden. You will see them sooner or later."

"Show me now." I was getting courageous. I was on my third glass of wine.

"Come here," he said in a rather seductive voice. I listened to him walking over to him. "I want you to listen very carefully," he whispered grabbing my wrists pulling me on his lap so that I was straddling him. "You will not ask what happened to me." Something about his tone scared me, but not enough for me to move.

"Okay," I said in a barely audible voice. He started unbuttoning his shirt, he did this slow before he shrugged out of his shirt. I looked down at his chest seeing he was covered in scars. Not just any scars, they were burn scars. Had he been in a fire? This was a question I didn't dare ask. Instead I ran my fingers along his chest.

"Don't," He clasped his hands around my wrists. I tilted my head wiggling my hands free.

"You never said I couldn't touch them," I said simply. He gritted his teeth in anger. "Don't." I ran my fingers along his mouth. I didn't want him to be angry with me. "Don't get angry at me for something I did on an impulse." His expression softened. "You're not a bad man," I said even though I knew he didn't believe it. "Something bad happened to you. Something so bad you wont talk about it. Something that's made you believe you're a bad person." He slowly licked his lips. "I will not ask about this." traced my fingers along his chest gently.

"Thank you," he said closing his eyes as if he was exhausted.

"Tired?" I questioned not bothering to move.

"Not in the slightest," he said looking like he was concentrating very hard on something.

"What's wrong then?" I questioned not understanding his face. Was I too heavy?

"I'm trying to be good tonight," he said in a pained voice. "You told me sex wasn't happening tonight, and the way you're moving, the way you're talking, just," he explained moving himself so that I could feel his erection. I knew what I had told him, and when I had said it, I meant it.

"Sex isn't going to happen tonight," I said in a simply voice. "Close you're eyes Edward." I moved my fingers over his eyelids. I got off his grabbing the tie from the floor. "No peaking," I whispered in his ear putting the blindfold around his eys. "Can you see me?" I questioned him.

"No," he answered in a confused voice. I wasn't about to just take his word for it. I did a little dance, that would have made anyone laugh if they could have seen it.

"Okay, I believe you." I said dropping myself in between his legs. "You will not touch me. When I said no sex tonight, I meant it. I will not fuck on the first outing," I still wasn't sure if this qualified as a date. He'd refrained from using the word. I slowly unbuttoned his pants pulling them off along with his boxers letting his member out. He was bigger than I had expected. He was much bigger than any guy I'd ever been with, that is a problem for another day. I ran my fingers along his member so that I was barely grazing him. He twitched in response.

"Why can't I touch you?" He groaned letting his head fall back.

"Edward, you've got to learn to lose control every once in a while. You're an absolute control freak." I explained licking my lips. Unlike most girls I loved giving, I loved seeing the reaction I could have over a man. Most importantly, I lived seeing the reaction I could get from this man. "Right now, I'm in complete control. However, this will be uncomfortable for me if you do not stand up," I informed him. He followed my request getting to his feet.

"Let me touch you," he demanded making a smile trace at my lips.

"No," I said simply. "You can remove the blindfold if you promise to be a good boy though," I said running my fingers over the tip. I could have sworn I heard him say shit, before taking off the blindfold. "No touching Edward," I said in a stern voice. His eyes were locked on mine, as I licked along his shaft.

"Holy," he groaned. I gave a wicked sucking the tip. He was at my mercy. I had all the control. I slowly started taking him in making sure my hands were moving along the part that my mouth couldn't reach. "Fuck," he groaned balling his hands into fist. I'm not going to touch you in a sexual way," He groaned grabbing my hair into a pony tale. "I am however, taking control." I moved back looking up at him. I knew what was coming next and I had no problem with it.

"Safeword?" I questioned.

"Mercy," he said simply raising his eyebrow silently questioning me. I only stuck his member back in my mouth. That was the only sense of encouragement he needed before he started pumping in and out of my mouth. Edward really was a control freak. He went slow at first, being gentle with me. "I'm going to make you take all of me in, Isabella," he informed me. A safeword probably wouldn't work in this situation. He went slowly closing his eyes with every inch he got in. "Oh god," he groaned. I tried taking all of him in, on my own, until he started hitting the back of my throat. I tapped his chest silently telling him to back up, luckily he caught onto the message. This time he wasn't gentle. He learned how much of him I could take in and he started pumping in and out of my mouth quickly, until finally he twitched thrusting in an unrhythmic motion finally letting go.

Usually I despised when men would cum in my mouth. No matter what anyone tells you, nine times out of ten it is disgusting. Edward's was no exception. It was not like the nectar of the gods, like some people will tell you. It was not as sweet as my favorite candy bar. It was bitter, but not disgusting enough to spit out. I swallowed what he had gotten into my mouth.

"Towel?" I questioned motioning to my mouth. He gave a playful smirk walking into the kitchen, in all of his naked glory I might add. He handed my a wet dishcloth pulling his pants back over his hips.

"You're quite good at that," he noted. I gave a smirk. "I messed up your hair," he laughed as I got to my feet. He attempted putting it back where it was before he gathered it into a pony tale.

"casualties," I shrugged my shoulders. "Do you want to take me home? I've got work in the morning," I said watching him shake my head. "When will I see you next?" I questioned as soon as we got into the car.

"I have work tomorrow. Tuesday night?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"That works," I tried not to let the disappointment overcome my voice. That was a full three days away. I grabbed his phone out of his pocket putting my number in it as he parked the car outside of the apartment complex. No one was home, so no one would notice a silver Volvo dropping me off.

"Wait one second," he said before I got out of the car. "I've wanted to do this all night," he said roughly pressing his lips to mine. His kiss made me melt. I was like putty in his very capable hands. I would have stayed like that all night if he didn't pull away. "See you Tuesday, Isabella." I stepped out of the car in a slight daze as I made my way up to the apartment.

_A/N: Long chapter(: Let me know you're thoughts in a review._


	8. Seven: Visiting Renee

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. I'm only borrowing them. _**

"Em," I said walking into the house with a bouqe of flowers. The were beautiful white roses. Her favorite. "You ready?" I questioned. I felt like I was talking to no one. Emmett never was big on this. He hated doing this; Charlie had always refused. No doubt since I've been gone her grave has been bare.

"I don't know why you insist on doing this," Emmett said coming out of the bathroom dressed in a tux. I rolled my eyes setting the flowers down. Emmett was a full grown man and still had no clue how to tie a tie. I fixed his colour looking into his eyes.

"You love Rosalie?" I was explaining why I was pushing him to do this.

"Yes," he said back. He was confused as to why I questioned it. His affection for her was obvious, a blind man could have seen it. Love? That's something no one else can see, no one else can feel. You know when you know. Emmett knew.

"Renée would want to meet her." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "She's not going to be able to go to the big fancy wedding, or see the grandbabies. She's not going to be able to kiss your cheek and tell you Rosalie is a good, responsible, funny, beautiful woman. She cannot tell you you've made a good choice. I know you think it's stupid, okay?" I said turning away from him. "I know you think you're talking to a rock, but I like to think she's watching over us. So Rosalie is going to meet her." I put on the big sunglasses which covered my eyes.

"I don't think it's stupid," Emmett said slinging his arm around me. Don't listen to a word he says, he's a liar. Emmett thought going to her grave was a waste of time, and maybe it was. Maybe we really were just talking to a rock, but then again, maybe she was listening. I was close to my mother, and then in an instant she was gone. There was nothing I could do about it. This, is something I could do. I could go to her grave, leave flowers, and talk to her.

Charlie's been to her grave once; for the funeral. After that he refused to go back. He drank himself from sun up till sun down, to drunk to even function properly. Until he met Sue that is. I think Emmett's anger with him is the fact that after Renée died, it was like Charlie did to. The thing is, he's not dead. That's a relationship I intend to fix, even if it means kicking Emmett's butt all the way down to La Push. I got into the jeep as Emmett drove to the gravesite. Rosalie was meeting us there, in fact she probably already was there. The drive seemed to take ages, it always seemed to take forever. We saw Rosalie's red car pulling up next to her.

"You brought Alice?" I questioned seeing the short little pixie.

"Emmett said it was okay," Alice interjected. "I want to meet Renée too," Alice said with a light smile. I shook my head linking my arm through Emmetts.

"I'm going to need a minute after all of this," I said in a small voice. Emmett shook his head wrapping his arm around my waist supporting most of my weight. As much as I loved doing this, this time it was ripping me apart. I knew Renée would be scolding me for my decision with Edward.

"I know. I'll show Rosalie and Alice the view," he said kissing the top of my head intertwining his fingers with Rosalie's with his free hand.

"Hi Mom," I said seeing the gravesite. "I know, it's been four years," I said talking to the air as Emmett would put it. I set the flowers down. Rosalie was standing awkwardly in Emmett's arms. "I miss you," I said quietly before standing next to Alice.

"So this is her," Emmett said shifting his weight. I rolled my eyes fishing his wallet out of his pocket flipping it open to where the picture of Renée was. I handed him the photo. "Well, this is her," He pointed to the woman in the photo. "I was 18, Bella was 16. This was just before," he said not finishing the sentence.

"What happened?" Rosalie questioned in a small voice. Emmett looked away, he never was good with being vulnerable.

"She was coming to pick me up from a friends house in La Push," I said recalling the story knowing Emmett wouldn't dare tell Rosalie. "She was running late, and I had an art class at the community college. It was something I'd made a big deal about," I scoffed at the memory. "She ran a red light coming to get me, and was hit. The doctors told us there was a brain bleed. That's what killed her," I said choking out the story.

"It's not your fault," Emmett said immediately.

"Yea," I said brushing him off. Rosalie stood silently along with Alice. For once both of them were speechless. "Can I have a minute?" I questioned watching Emmett shake his head. Emmett walked Rosalie and Alice far enough away so they couldn't hear me and I couldn't hear them. "I know you're probably disappointed in me." I sank to my knees in front of her grave. "I'm out of my limit here Mom. Emmett's falling in love, and he's going to marry Rosalie, and they're going to have kids. I don't even think she's met Charlie. But she's a good choice, yea?" I was crying now. "I think she makes him happy, and when you know, you know, right? I don't know. There's just this feeling I get when I'm with him. I feel safe, and I know you think it's stupid but I just can't help myself," I cried silently letting my head fall into my hands. "I miss you," I sobbed out.

I missed her more than words can express, and it was my fault she was gone. If I hadn't made such a big deal about getting to that stupid art class. If I hadn't been in La Push. If she wouldn't have run that red light, she would still be here. Maybe that's another reason Emmett hasn't forgiven Charlie. Charlie made sure that I knew her death was my fault. Emmett had given me ten minutes alone before he returned.

"I'm so, so, sorry," I whispered getting to my feet.

"You raised an amazing son," Rosalie spoke standing next to me. "He's kind, funny, intelligent, did I mention charming? Yea, he's definitely charming. He's also persistent. Your son is the best thing that ever happened to me. I love him, and that scares me. I've never really loved anyone. But I love your son. I'm now one of those mooshy people I use to hate. You're daughter is pretty special to," Rosalie said looking to me. "She's a lot like Emmett, only she's different. You raised two great kids. Your legacy is safe, Renée," she talked to my mother just like I did. She talked to her like she was here.

"I need a minute with Bella," Emmett said. Rosalie shook her head giving him a quick kiss on the lips before walking back to her car. "Stop blaming yourself Bella. This isn't your fault. She was the one who decided to run that red light. It was her decision, it was a bad impulsive, stupid decision, but it was hers. This isn't her fault, it's not yours. Something shitty happened. We lost our mother, she was young, and had a full life ahead of her, and she was taken from us. You have to stop blaming yourself." I took a deep breath shaking my head.

"You'll visit more often, right?" I questioned him resting my hand on her gravestone. "You don't even have to talk because I know you hate that. You have to come and leave flowers though. We have to come leave flowers," I said fighting back tears. "She deserves flowers."

"Once a week, we'll drop flowers off here then," he said. I shook my head before we walked to the jeep.

"She was beautiful," Alice broke the silence. "It wasn't your fault though," She said repeating Emmett's words. "You know, we all make decisions. Sometimes their bad ones that effect everyone around us, but we all make them. Her decision happened to effect everyone around her. It happened to take her life. That is no one's fault though. Not yours, not your mothers. It was bad luck." I shook my head giving Alice a hug before I got into the jeep.

"You said you had plans?" Emmett questioned getting into the drivers side. I looked at the clock silently cursing myself. The visit had taken longer than I had anticipated. I was going to be late again. I wasn't even going to have time to change, or fix my surely ruined makeup.

"Yea, just drop me off at the corner," I said simply.

"Are you going to tell me who you're seeing?" He questioned unexpectedly.

"No one," I lied. Emmett just rolled his eyes pulling up to the corner coming to a stop. "Em, when I'm ready to tell you I will. Till then, mind your business," I said hopping out of the jeep. I made sure, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice were out of sight before heading to the meeting spot. Edward said he was changing it up this time it was by the beach. I saw his shiny Volvo, and inside was a very pissed off Edward. I was half an hour late.

"If you're going to keep being late maybe we should just end whatever this is now," he barked as soon as I got into the car. "Seriously I don't do lateness Isabella," he snapped at my silence. I just turned my head so I was looking at the ocean instead of him. "Would you fucking answer me!" He yelled. '

"Fine!" I yelled back at him getting out of the car without a second thought. I slammed his door jogging down to the shore. I didn't want to run from him. I also didn't want him to see me crying, which was about to happen. So I ran. Technically speaking, Edward and I weren't even suppose to be meeting until Tuesday. He wanted to meet me today, just a day and a half after we had made the rules.

"Fine?" I heard his voice. It was gentle, soothing. "What's with the sunglasses?" He questioned. He looked pissed off, angry, and maybe even a little hurt.

"Fine. If you don't want to do this then don't," I snapped not bothering to answer his question. "So I was a little late. Did it ever occur to you that I was a little busy? I can't just snap and be here on time every single time you want me to be!" I yelled. He just stood there until I was finished.

"I'm a surgan and I was on time," he argued. He was back to having the angry voice.

"Would you like a medal?" I questioned sarcastically. "I had things to do. Like work." It wasn't a lie. I worked morning shift today.

"Esmé doesn't allow dresses above the knee at work," he snapped pointing to the black dress. I ignored him not trusting myself to speak, I had been swallowing the lump in my throat since I'd gotten into the car.

"Just leave," I choked out. I knew he could tell I was crying because of the way my voice sounded. I intended it to sound strong, instead it sounded weak and frail. I didn't mean for him to leave, I didn't want him to leave.

"You think if you cry I'll forgive you?" He snarled. "I didn't peg you for someone like this," I shook my head jumping to my feet.

"I was late because I was introducing Rosalie to Renée. My very deceased mother. I'm sorry I couldn't make your time frame!" I yelled watching his expression turn gently. "Don't forgive me. I'm out of here," I cried shoving against his chest. How can you cry for someone you never had? I don't have an answer for you, but I sure was crying because there was no way Edward was coming back.

"Get in the car," he said softly tugging me back. "I didn't know. I was pissed because you were late, again. Do not ever tell me to leave again, Isabella," he warned opening the passenger door for me. I sat in the car, not entirely sure why I was even in the car.

"Where are we going?" It came out harsher than I had meant for it to come out.

"I'm taking my friend out to lunch. This wasn't a booty call, I just wanted to see you." I narrowed my eyes at him through the sunglasses.

"Won't that raise questions?"

"I'm taking you somewhere I know none of my family would step into. I want to make sure you understand we are friends with benefits. Emphasis on the friends." He glanced over to me making me soften slightly.

"So every time you say I want to see you, it's not just going to be a booty call?" I questioned.

"When it's a booty call it'll be something more along the lines of, 'I need to see you. Meet me at my place,'" I smiled Edward the friend. The friend I would occasionally sleep with.

_A/N: First fight so soon? Leave your thoughts in a review!(:_


	9. Eight: New Territory

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am borrowing them.**

_***This is rated M for a reason.***_

"Where do Alice and Rosalie think you are?" Edward questioned upon my entrance in his car. I'd made sure Alice and Rosalie thought that I was busy for the next 24 hours. I'd told Emmett I was going over to Jake's and would probably end up staying the night. I really did need to make plans to see him.

"They think I'm in La Push," I answered casually. "Did you notice I'm not late?" I joked slightly making him laugh. His laugh was something I could write books about. It was perfection, just like him. We hadn't defined what tonight was, but we both knew what would be happening by the end of the night. I was going to need wine tonight, or alcohol of some sort.

"You were a few seconds late. If we're getting technical," He said a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. I rolled my eyes on instinct. How on earth can a Doctor be so punctual? He's probably late to things all the time. "I'm joking Isabella." I gave a smile silently telling him that I understood.

"I would like that tour of the house tonight," I said casually. Tonight he had no dinner planned, he had explained tonight we were ordering in. I was impartial to Chinese food or pizza, neither of which he had a problem with. He was going to order as soon as we got to his house.

"Of course, my lady," he said giving me a playful smile. "Should we start with the bedroom?" He questioned his hand going to my thigh. His touch sent sparks through my body, and if he kept doing that thing with his eyes we would be lucky to make it to dinner.

"We'll end with the bedroom," I said watching him shake his head.

"Your wish is my command." We pulled up to the house getting out of the car like we had done the last time I was here. The only difference being now, I was about ten times more nervous than I was last time. This time I knew how the night was going to end, and it was going to end as my dream had begun. We were going to have sex tonight. Normally sex didn't scare me. It's physical, it's easy. Sex with him is was scared me... Maybe scared is the wrong word, it made me nervous.

"You know the dining room." he said wrapping his arm around my waist like it was the most normal thing in the world. I blushed at the memory. "I'm going to get you a glass of wine. You're to tense." I thought I was doing a good job at hiding my emotions. He came back in seconds with a glass or red wine leading me into the living room.

"You really are a control freak," the words left my mouth before I could stop them. Lucky for me, Edward found my notation funny. I found, not one speck of dust in the living room. The books were alphabetically organized, the coffee table was clear from all clutter, the movies were the only thing that looked to be not arranged. "How are these organized?" I questioned him.

"Release date," he answered my question easily. "See, it starts off with Some Like It Hot made in 1959, and ends with Rush, which came out this year." I raised an eyebrow at him before shaking my head. We could never live together, I'm the most unorganized person in the world. This place was so clean I think you could to surgery on the table.

"What would happen if I messed this up?" I questioned him. He only narrowed his eyes at me as if the though irritated him.

"I'd have to fix it. Would you like to spend the night arranged DVD's with me instead of doing something more... pleasurable?" I gave a slight blush taking a sip of my wine for the first time. "I've got a small touch of OCD," he explained shrugging his shoulders. A small case? Edward pulled me back into his arms leading me into another room. "The music room." This room only had one thing in it, a grand piano.

"Play for me?" I questioned running my fingers over the keys.

"Not a chance. I don't play for anyone," he said watching my every move. "I only play when I'm alone." I tilted my head asking him to explain, but he didn't. He only watched the way I ran my fingers along the keys. "That's it besides the bedroom." I shook my head. "Have you decided on dinner?" He questioned wrapping his arm back around me.

"Pizza," I said without a second thought.

"I'll order, you can take a look around." I shook my head watching him walk into the kitchen to make the call. I made my way back into the living room looking at the pictures that were hung on his wall. Most of them were his family, Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, even Rosalie and Emmett. There was a picture of Edward, Alice, and Rosalie at some summer camp. There was a picture from Alice at her prom. There was a picture of Rosalie, Alice, and Tanya at the beach. The beach story.

"Family is important to me." I hadn't known he was behind me until he had spoke. He refilled my glass before taking a seat on the white couch.

"Trying to get my drunk?" I joked sitting down.

"I plan on doing more than getting you drunk, Isabella," he said that cocky half smile coming out. I raised my eyebrow as if I was questioning him. "I plan on taking you into my bedroom before the night ends." He said this in such a low voice to make sure I was listening to what he was saying.

"So you think you're in control tonight?" I questioned, my voice full of innocence.

"I am in control." I detected no sign of him wavering from this. I shook my head putting the wine glass on the coffee table. "I am in complete control tonight," he said again. I only shook my head straddling his lap as I had done only a few nights ago.

"You sure about that?" I whispered. He only locked eyes with mine. There was something about the way he was looking at me, something about the way the cocky smile was coming over his lips, there was something in this moment that made him the sexiest man on earth.

"Positive," he whispered back running his fingers along my thigh. "You see, Isabella," he ran his fingers along my inner thigh. "If I can make you cave with one little touch. You'll be begging me to take control." I thought my chest was going to jump out of my chest as his fingers got closer and closer to my core.

"You're sure about this?" I breathed out. He shook his head, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Do you doubt me?" he questioned lightly running his fingers along my panties. "Listen, you're breathing heavier already." He kissed my neck making me run my fingers through his hair. He was going to get control tonight. "Do you agree with me?" He questioned licking his lips.

"Yes," I breathed out caving.

"Good girl," he said laying me back on the couch. "This time, it'll be my turn to have some fun with you," he pressed his body to mine. His lips found their way to mine in a matter of seconds. This kiss was not gentle, it was greedy, needy, demanding. It was passionate. I felt his hands move along my hips before he pulled back. "Right now, you are not allowed to see what I'm doing," he said simply untying the tie from his neck. "Don't worry, you can still touch." He tied the tie around my head so that I could no longer see what he was doing.

"The delivery man," I said attempting to get the blindfold taken off.

"We've got another 30 minutes. Relax," he cooed lifting my dress up around my hips. "I'm going to make you feel sensational." It wasn't long before I felt his fingers pulling down my panties. "Fuck, you're already wet." He breathed out running his fingers along my slit. I gasped slightly at the touch, I thought him holding me sent sparks through my body, this ignited a fire within. I ran my fingers through his hair to distract myself. The only thing I could focus on is where he was. I didn't have much time to focus on that thought before he slid one finger inside of me.

"Oh," I moaned slightly. I could almost see that smug smile. He slipped a second finger inside before he started curling them hitting all the spots I wanted him to hit.

"You're so fucking tight Isabella," he said. He was close enough so that I could feel his breath on my core. "You're going to feel phenomenal. Right now, it's time to see how you taste." I tensed at the thought. In reality, I'd had sex, I'd given blow jobs, but I'd never been... tasted. It's not like I didn't want it to happen, the opportunity just never presented itself. Most of the guys I've been with have had a one track mind, and the only thing on their mind was them. "Relax," he soothed rubbing slow circles around my clit.

"Okay." I breathed out. For once I was glad I couldn't see what he was doing, because I didn't see when his tongue finally touched my core. He gave one long, slow lick raking his teeth over me before he buried his face in my pussy. He began doing the things I'd only ever read about until now. Yes read. Girls prefer to read their porn. He sucked each of my folds, first one, then the other. While he was doing all this, he lifted my legs so they were around his shoulders. "Fuck," I moaned closing my eyes even though the tie was doing a sufficient job at keeping me in the dark.

"Let go, Isabella." He had pulled himself away long enough to say those three words before his tongue was back where I wanted it most. I thought he was amazing with those fingers of his, this was something otherworldly, something godlike. My breathing came in rapid motions as he thrusted his tongue in and out of me.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck." I chanted balling my hands into fists. "Oh, Edward," I moaned finally letting go. Edward didn't move himself, licking up the juices greedily. Once he was done he gently removed the blindfold pulling my dress back down for me. I was still trying to get my breathing back to normal. I'd had an orgasim before, but I'd never had one like that.

"Told you it was going to be sensational," he said quite smugly. I opened my eyes long enough to glance at him and roll my eyes. Of course it was sensational, but I wasn't about to tell him that. He was already cocky enough. "You taste delicious," he whispered in my ear his fingers ran up my slit. He looked me dead in the eyes while he sucked his fingers, and just like that I was dripping again. This man oozed sex.

"You're going to kill me by the end of the night." He shrugged his shoulders.

"I could say the same for you." He pushed himself closer to me so that I could feel his erection against my stomach. I gave a smug smile of my own, mine was smug because I hadn't really done anything to him. "The way you squirm, the way you moan," He whispered nipping my ear. "So. Fucking. Sexy." Edwards hand moved to the zipper on the dress slowly unzipping me when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza's here," I breathed out. He zipped back up my dress with a sigh looking down at his very prominent erection. "I'll get the pizza. You get in the bedroom. Sex, then pizza," I said zipping up my dress. I didn't even want to think about what my hair looked like. No doubt it was a mess.

"And you say I'm the control freak," he said handing me a fifty. "Tell him to keep the change. Then you're going to come into the bedroom," he demanded. I shook my head running to the door.

"That'll be 16.24," the pizza man said looking up at me. "Shit Bella I didn't know you lived here." Of all fucking people that could have been delivering this pizza it had to be Mike Newton. He was going to yammer on about me not telling him I was back. "You didn't tell me you lived here," he said peaking in the house. I shut the door so he couldn't see the inside.

"I don't live here. Friends house. Keep the change, I'll catch up with you later Mike." I said shoving the fifty at him taking the pizza from his hands. The only thing I wanted to do was get in that bedroom.

"Hold up Bella," he said pulling breadsticks out of the bag. "That's the rest of the order." I shook my head shutting the door, dropping the pizza on the kitchen table before running into the bedroom. Edward was leaning against the doorframe when I got there.

"Finally," he groaned his lips finding mine. This time he didn't bother to find the zipper, I shit you not, Edward ripped my dress so he could get me out of it.

"No need to use the zipper," I muttered. He pushed me onto the bed falling on top of me.

"I didn't," he laughed unbuttoning the bra throwing it across the room. At least he didn't take the time to fold the clothes. "Perfect," he groaned looking down at me and licking his lips. I gave a blush before he leaned down gently kissing each of my breasts. It was the first gentle thing he had done. I'd had men play with my breasts before, so this wasn't a new experience for me, I knew what to expect. I moved my hands to his shirt unbuttoning it until the only thing holding it to him was his shoulders.

"Are you on the pill?" He questioned unbuttoning his pants.

"I have to get the prescription refilled," I answered immediately. Edward rolled his eyes leaning over to the night stand. While he did this I pulled down his pants, along with his boxers, springing him free. I took a better look at his member, realizing just how long, and thick it was. No wonder I couldn't fit the entire thing in my mouth!

"Get it refilled," he said slipping the condom over his member.

"Alright," I said shoving him back on the bed.

"What do you think you're doing?" He questioned pushing me back.

"I'm on top," I said in a simply voice. This was not a debate. He clenched his jaw. "I'm on top," I repeated. "Look you're not exactly average joe over here," I motioned to his member. "Don't worry control freak, you can take control back as soon as I... adjust." He only rolled his eyes again.

"You don't trust me?" He questioned kissing my neck gently.

"You haven't exactly been the gentlest with me," I explained awkwardly.

"I'll be gentle," he pulled me onto his lap. Once again Edward was in control. "I'll be slow," he lifted me above him. "I'll wait until you are adjusted until I really start to fuck you." He locked eyes with me positioning himself at my entrance. I slowly started lowering myself onto him, inch by inch taking him in.

"Jesus," I moaned out. He felt so good.

"I prefer Edward." I gave a small chuckle, as I took the last of him in. Edward sucked on my neck for a brief moment.

"Okay," I said moving my hips. He gave a small smile wrapping his arms around me pulling me into him. He started thrusting into me slowly.

"You're tight," he groaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing his neck. Slowly, he started picking up his pace, until he was no longer thrusting, he was pounding into me. Sex was something I'd always enjoyed, although it had never been something that was sensational for me. It was only something I did, because I knew they wanted it. Sex with Edward was otherworldly, it was something I was never going to get enough of. One night with Edward, and it was going to turn me into the biggest sex addict in the world. My nails were digging into his back, in pure ecstasy.

"Jesus," I moaned out again. Edward took my face in his hands forcing me to look at him.

"Edward," he grunted telling me in one word he wanted to hear his names fall from my mouth. "You. Are. Mine." You could tell it was taking all the focus in the world for him to speak. "You. Will. Say. My. Name." I shook my head. His fingers found there way to my clit rubbing fast circles bringing me closer and closer to my second release. I was moving my hips in rhythm with his our eyes still locked.

"Oh, fuck Edward," I screamed letting my head fall into the crease of his neck as I started clamping around him. Edward only thrusted faster with each of my screams causing my orgasim to multiply. I've never used the word earth shattering, but that's what this was, an earth shattering orgasim.

"Isabella," he groaned finally shooting his own release. We stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity before he lifted me from him laying me on the bed. "Sleep." It wasn't a request. "I need to get cleaned up." I gave a groan grabbing his hand before he left trying to get him to come back to bed. "I'm sorry, I need to get cleaned up." I opened my eyes long enough to see him motion to the condom. "I'll be right back, promise." I let go of his hand. The man who didn't apologize, apologized to me.

_A/N: What did you think about their first night together? Leave your thoughts in a review!_


	10. Nine: Control Freak

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I'm only borrowing them.**_

I woke up with Edward's arms wrapped around me. It took me a moment to recall the phenomenal night before. It took me another moment to feel the impact of being shoved, roughly gripped, and bitten, I was sore. I gave a low groan trying not to wake Edward as I crawled out of bed.

"Where are you going?" He questioned sounding as if he had been awake for some time. I froze, aware of the fact that I was butt naked. I covered myself as if he'd never seen me naked before. Something about him seeing me like this in the light of day was terrifying.

"I... bathroom," I stuttered. He shook his head going back to reading. I grabbed the sheet from the bed securely wrapping myself in it before walking away. I heard Edward give a chuckle before I was out of earshot. I looked at myself in the mirror. I assessed the damage - one hicky on my neck, three on my breasts, a bruise on my hip, and a small Hickie on my other hip - it wasn't catotrophic.

"You really shouldn't hide yourself from me," Edward said as I entered the bedroom. I raised my eyebrow questioning him as I crawled back in bed. "I enjoy the sight of you." He said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I only shrugged my shoulders as he pulled me into his chest. "I'm not kidding, you're better than the Mona Lisa." I gave a laugh.

"Now I know you're lying." I could almost see him roll his eyes. He picked back up his book - book in one hand, me in the other - while I laid my head on his chest. I traced my fingers along his chest memorizing every aspect of it, from the muscles, to the burn marks. After a few moments he grabbed my hands to stop me. "What?" I questioned looking up at him.

"I don't like you tracing the scars," he said simply still reading his book. He didn't seem angry for once.

"It's a habit." He tore his eyes away from his book locking eyes with me.

"Break it." It wasn't a suggestion. I pulled my hand back getting out of bed again. "What?" Now it was his turn to ask. I rolled my eyes, just as he had done as I pulled one of his tee shirts over my head covering myself from him.

"You're demanding. That's all." I wasn't a fan of being ordered around.

"You knew this?" This was a question. He seemed genuinely confused, as if he had know clue why I was being so short. It was like he was bipolar. One minute he was demanding, uninterested, and controlling, the next he was the sweetest man on earth, and attentative. Never out of control.

"Don't tell me to break a habit. I like running my fingers up and down your chest. It's a habit, I get bored laying in bed so I run my fingers over your chest." I explained. He shook him head going back to the cold, uninterested Edward. "I'm going home," I said simply. That got his attention real quick.

"No," he said glaring at me.

"Then stop demanding me to do things. I'm not your puppet," I almost yelled.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Okay? Just come back to bed," he said rubbing the bridge of his nose. I narrowed my eyes at him. "What Isabella?" He sounded like he was trying to keep his temper.

"Nothing," I said simply. I wasn't leaving, but I wasn't crawling back into bed.

"If you don't tell me what's wrong, I don't know how to fix it." He sounded exhausted. In fact, he looked exhausted.

"Nothing. If I get back into bed I'll end up running my fingers on your chest," I said in a small voice. He put his book on the end table.

"I said I was sorry. Don't break the stupid habit if you don't want to," he wasn't trying to hold back the anger anymore. "I don't want to fight." He was dismissing the conversation. Was he dismissing me as well? "Please, come back to bed?" I gave a tentive look crawling back into bed with him.

"That's twice, by the way," I said as he pulled me into his chest. His eyes were closed.

"Twice?" He questioned.

"You don't apologize, but you've apologized to me twice." I noted shrugging my shoulders.

"Don't get use to it," he said simply. We stayed like this, not talking, for what seemed like forever. He was cradling me in his arms, reading what appeared to be some kind of medical book, and I was against his chest running my fingers along it. "How long will your alibi hold?" He questioned softly getting out of bed motioning for me to follow him.

"At least another hour." He shook his head. I looked around the house, noticing everything was picked up. Not a piece of clothing was left on the floor, the wine glass had been moved, the pizza box no longer sat on the table. Everything was spotless. "Doesn't the maid get a day off?" I questioned knowing normal days off for people were Fridays and Saturdays.

"She's off Thursdays and Fridays." Today was Friday.

"You picked up before coming to bed." It was a statement. He put two slices of pizza on a plate.

"Do you want it heated up?" He questioned ignoring the statement. I shook my head as he handed me the two slices of cold pizza. He grabbed his own slices and we ate in silence. There was something comforting about the silence with him.

"You know," I said breaking the silence. "Next time you could go a little easier on me," I said pointing the hickie on my neck. Edward only gave a giggle turning around pointing to his back. For the first time i noticed the claw marks that started halfway down his back, and extended to his shoulders.

"I could say the same for you. About you getting back on that pill," he said cautiously taking a bite of his pizza. I raised my eyebrow telling him to continue. "How soon can you do that?" It was an innocent question. He probably didn't want to take any risks. Neither did I.

"Today," I said without a doubt in my mind. "I'll go to the doctor as soon as I get a ride home. Speaking of going home, what am I wearing? You tore my dress if I remember correctly." He gave a sheepish smile. Clearly he didn't think that decision through, although I'm pretty sure Alice could have come over and it wouldn't have stopped us last night.

"You're not even going to ask why I want you on the pill so bad?" He questioned. "Remind me to be more careful with your clothes. You can go home in a pair of sweatpants, and a tee shirt that Alice and Rosalie have never seen me wear. Tell your brother it was your pajama's." I shook my head.

"Why do you want me on the pill?" I questioned.

"I don't like wearing a condom," he said simply making me roll my eyes. Just like every other guy. "If you start taking any other medications tell me, we'll use a condom. We aren't taking any chances with that. I have another question, but I don't want you to storm out of here all pissed off," he said eyeing me cautiously taking another bite of his pizza.

"You don't have anything to worry about. I'm clean. Do I need to be worried?" I answered his unasked question. It wasn't something I would have gotten mad at, since he plans on not using a condom unless he absolutely needs to, it's a basic question.

"Not at all," he said with a smile. "There are some other things we should talk about before you leave." He was being vague again. I motioned for him to keep going. "We probably should have talked about them last night, but you were in that dress, and I couldn't think properly." He was beating around the bush.

"Spit it out, Edward," I said finishing the last slice of pizza. Cold, day old pizza was always better than fresh pizza to me. Edward walked into the kitchen coming out with two water bottles.

"How experienced are you?" He questioned taking me off guard.

"What?" I asked confused. Was he asked me how many guys I'd slept with?

"Harmless question. Just so I know," he ran him fingers through his hair. "I enjoy the rougher sex. I'm not going to do that if you aren't at least experienced," he said explaining himself.

"Well, what do you define as rough sex?" I questioned. Rough sex could be a number of things, it could be the normal tie me up to the bed and take full control, something I could see him doing, or it could be the more... twisted kind of rough sex.

"Uhm. Nothing too kinky I guess. Last night was tame for me," he explained shrugging his shoulders. I shook my head waiting for a further explanation. He stayed silent.

"Okay. I mean are you into total control? Or what?" He sparked my curiosity. Still he was silent. "Edward answer me. Are you into tying girls up? Spanking? Physically hurting someone? Forcing yourself onto someone? You say rough sex there are a million things that go through my mind," I said grabbing his attention. I understood that a lot of guys into rough sex liked the idea of being in total control.

"Nothing like that," he said turning his nose up at the Idea. "I'm not into the rape fantasy or actually hurting you. I wouldn't intentionally hurt you, and I wouldn't do it just to hurt you. That bruise," he placed his hand on top of the bruise on my hip. "Did you feel any pain from that?" He questioned.

"No," I answered cautiously.

"I bit you. You're not that experienced are you?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. I blushed refusing to meet his eyes, he only grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him. "Don't do that," he said softly.

"What?" I was unaware I was doing anything.

"Be timid. Don't be shy." I bit my bottom lip.

"I've slept with two men... three including you," I finally answered his question. "I've done kind of rough sex. Last night was the roughest it's ever gotten," I explained shrugging my shoulders.

"You liked that." It wasn't a question. "Now I'll explain. Rough sex for me is about having control over someone." Go figure. Controlling in and out of bed. This really was a problem for him. "I enjoy being aggressive, like I was last night. Beyond pulling your hair, biting, spanking." He took a breath.

"That doesn't sound bad," I said feeling suddenly more confident.

"There's more," he said putting his finger up to silence me. "Occasionly I like choking." My eyes widened at the thought. He liked choking people? I thought he saved people, not killed them! "Calm down, I don't actually choke you, I place my hands on your neck, until you feel the pressure. You can still breath," I glanced at him unsure of what to do. "It's like this," he slowly placed his hands on my neck like he was going to choke me, it was discomforting, but not something that was a deal breaker.

"Okay," I said.

"I'm sure you've noticed my manner during sex, is different from my everyday manner." I shook my head. During sex he was aggressive, outside he wasn't. I noticed that off the bat. "Well, I enjoy calling the person I'm with names." He was slow waiting for me to catch on.

"Like bitch, slut, whore?" I questioned. He only shook his head. "I know there's more."

"I like to punish people. You do something wrong, when we're out, or something that I don't like I can punish you for it," I raised my eyebrow. "If you ever asked Alice about me, for example, you would be punished in the bedroom." I needed a drink.

"How?" I questioned.

"Whips. Spanking. Not letting you cum until I say so. Not letting you touch me. Things like that," he listed. Whips?

"Toys? Gags?" I questioned.

"Normally no. I never use gags," he said. "I only use toys when you would want it. I like to be giving you all the pleasure. I don't need the toys. If you ever want to experiment with them, I'm more than happy to oblige. I don't do gags. I like rough sex, not do much bounding you up so you can't talk, besides I wouldn't like seeing you like that." I shook my head.

"Tieing me up?" He only gave a slight smile. That's a yes.

"I enjoy that. If you don't want to be tied up I can just hold you in place I guess," he looked at me tilting his head as if he was trying to figure out how that would work.

"Force?" I questioned cautiously.

"I'm not into the rape fantasy." I shook my head. He'd already told me that, that's not what I meant.

"I mean more along the lines of, are you into pushing my head down further when I'm giving head, or treating me like a dog in bed," I said. He laughed at my comparison.

"Sometimes I might push your head down further. Sometimes I order you around in bed, but if that's uncomfortable for you that does not have to happen." I shook my head biting my lip. "Rough sex is subjective Isabella. What is rough to me is tame for other men." He was trying to comfort me.

"Don't call me a cunt in bed, or anywhere else for that matter. Anything else is fine. As far as going punished goes what if I don't think I've done anything wrong?" If he was going to punish me, I wanted to make sure I knew what I was being punished for.

"We'll discuss that when the time comes. Punishing is just that though." I raised my eyebrows for examples. "I won't let you cum. Spanking, not the pleasurable kind. Things like that." He looked me up and down assessing my reaction.

"It doesn't sound terrible. I've never done any of that before so you need to be patent with me." He shook his head. "I really need to get going so I can get to the doctors." He shook his head walking into the bedroom coming back out with my pajama's. Edward was right about one thing, rough sex was submissive. His rough didn't seem to be as rough as other Peoples, but at the same time, for me it was uncharted territory, and scared me. It didn't scare me enough to make me run though.

___**IMPORTANT A/N: **I have made the decision to eliminate Katie, Tanya's kid. She was mentioned in chapter one. Originally that was the reason the girls were attempting to get the wine. I have now made it to where the reason the girls were attempting to get the wine in chapter one is because Tanya has an alcohol problem. Also, I promise you will get to know Tanya's role in the story! There is a reason I introduced her so early with little to no explination._

___P.S. Let me know what you thought of the chapter with a review!(:_


	11. Ten: Family Dinners

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I'm just borrowing them. **_

"Rosalie wants you to come to dinner, you're coming," Emmett argued using his authoritative tone. They were demanding that I attended the family dinner the Cullen's held. I didn't know why Rosalie, and Alice wanted me to attend, technically I wasn't family yet. I say yet, because I found an engagement ring in his sock drawer. Who keeps an engagement ring in their sock drawer?

"I wanted to sit home and do nothing," I complained. It wasn't a lie, I'd just gotten off work and I wanted to veg. I wanted to sit on the couch, watch ANTM and do nothing. Besides that, I wasn't sure I wanted to see Edward around his family just yet. I still had to figure out how I was going to act as if Friday night hadn't happened.

"You can veg out tomorrow after work." Edward tossed a random blue dress at me giving me no other option. I was going to be forced to go to this dinner weather I liked it or not. I changed out of the jeans and blouse I decided to wear to work, and into the blue mini-dress. This dress was more dinner appropriate, it fell just above my thigh, hugged my body perfectly, showed some skin, but overall I thought it looked classy. I walked out of the bathroom not bothering to do anything with my hair. I had it curled into ringlets for work, now it just looked wavy. I didn't bother with my make up either since Emmett probably wanted to leave.

"Let's go," I said after slipping on my shoes. "Before I change my mind," I muttered walking out of the apartment willingly. Emmett helped me into the jeep before getting in on the other side. This time it was me who turned up the radio killing any kind of conversation. We pulled up to the mansion fifteen minutes later blaring a Skrillex song called Scary Monsters and Nice Spirits. I liked this kind of music for the beat it had.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in ages," Alice ran over the the jeep helping me out giving me a hug. I laughed hugging her back, Alice and I had hung out for girls night just a few nights ago. Then again we went from hangout every single night to only hanging out every few nights.

"Where are the boys?" I looked around noticing Emmett was the only man here. Usually there was Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward.

"Carlisle's on his way home from the hospital, Jasper had to finish something up at the office, and Edward is going to be late. He got pulled into some kind of surgery, but promised he would make it. Tanya should be on her way, Katie's with her dad for the week," she explained shrugging her shoulders.

"Who is Tanya anyways?" I finally questioned. Alice only lifted her eyebrow before she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"She's family. Kind of a cousin to me I suppose," she said being vague. "I wanted to show you something." Alice pulled me into the living room. "Esme never uses this anymore, and she wants it to go to someone who will show it as much attention as she use to." I followed Alice wondering what the hell she was talking about. "Emmett told me you don't paint anymore, I just thought you should pick it up again." She pointed to the easle in the living room. I hadn't even noticed it the last time I was here.

"He's right. It would collect dust." I was being honest. I haven't picked up a paint brush since I was sixteen years old. I wasn't going to lie and say I didn't miss painting, it was just something I'd lost when I lost Renee.

"You really should pick it up again. You've got talent." Emmett appeared behind me. He'd been after me to start painting again since I got here. He said it was a waste of my talent to not paint, personally I didn't think I was that talented with a paintbrush. "You know she'd want you to keep painting. She loved your paintings." Emmett was now talking about Renee.

"I'll take it. But I can't promise I'll use it," I said trying to dismiss the conversation.

"Then it's settled." Alice said clapping her hands together. "We'll load it into the jeep at the end of the night." I shook my head not bothering to argue about it. I'd learned with Alice it was pointless to argue, she almost as controlling as Edward. Almost. "There's the Volvo owner," Alice said walking over to greet Edward.

"Hi Ali," he said wrapping his sister up in a hug. "I gave Tanya a ride." He explained the blonde in his car not bothering to take a look my way. I tore my eyes away from him focusing more on the easel. Maybe I would start painting again, I did miss it. "Isabella," he said greeting me.

"Hi Edward," I said casually. "You look fancy," I noted the suit. A man in a suit was by far one of the sexiest things in the world. Edward wearing a suit made me want to lose my panties. He made me want to lose much more than my panties though.

"Alice told me to dress nice." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. "You were invited?" He questioned low enough so only I could hear. I noticed he looked around before asking me this to make sure no one was listening to our conversation. Alice was out of earshot, but not out of staring distance.

"Emmett forced me," I explained. "I wouldn't want to break any of the rules." I licked my lips turning to go join Alice. "Then again, maybe I want to be punished," I whispered so low he had to strain his ears to hear what I had said. I had come to the decision late last night I was in this for the long run. In his rules he never said I couldn't tease him.

"Do you think you could help me meet some people around here?" Tanya questioned Alice. Alice didn't seem particularly thrilled with the conversation, then again she didn't seem to like Tanya much. I noticed that the first night I was here.

"Bella, you know more people around here than I do. Could you maybe help Tanya meet some people?" Alice deflected the conversation my way before walking off. She mouthed a quick sorry before running off to Jasper.

"I could do that if you wanted," I offered. Instantly Tanya rolled her eyes as if the offer was beneath her.

"No thanks." She gave a bitchy smile before walking off. My jaw dropped slightly before Rosalie and Emmett found their way to me.

"She's doesn't take well to new people. You'll get use to her," Rosalie explained defending Tanya. "She's actually really sweet once you give her a chance." Emmett only shook his head indicating that she wasn't that sweet, Rosalie smacked him in the chest playfully in response. "Really I think you two will get along." Emmett just kept shaking his head.

"I talked to Charlie the other day," I said speaking to Emmett. Emmett rolled his eyes suggesting that he didn't care. According to Charlie the water way between Emmett and him was down. They spoke three times a year, on Christmas, Emmett's birthday, and Charlie's birthday. That was it. "Since you forced me to come here, I'm forcing you to come to lunch with us next Saturday. It's not a discussion," I said with a smile. There was no way he was going to get out of it.

"Dinner," Esme called after she finished setting the dining table. "Bella you sit next to Emmett and Edward." She said pointing to the place at the table she wanted me to sit. Edward took his seat beside me looking around seeing that everyone else was busy talking their own seat.

"I tease back Isabella," he whispered. "You want to be punished, that can be arranged." I forced myself not to blush under his words. "The other day I had to give Isabella a ride home from Seattle," Edward spoke up making small talk at the dinner table.

"Why?" Carlisle questioned curiously.

"She has a death wish roaming Seattle alone at night," Alice said narrowing her eyes at me. "Where did you guys go to dinner anyways?" She questioned taking a bite of the salad. "Edward never told me, he just said, we got something on the way out of Forks. Please tell me he didn't make you eat disgusting fast food." Alice made a barfing noise. I glanced at Edward watching a cocky smile tug at his lips. This conversation was intentional. He was going to make me break a rule. He was going to punish me. Where?

"He took me to The Pink Door," I said watching Rosalie raise an eyebrow at the location.

"Isn't that a rather romanic place?" Fuck. I wasn't suppose to tell them where we actually ate. Edward licked his lips giving me a wicked glance. He wasn't mad. I had no clue what to say in rebuttal to that, The Pink Door, did have more of a romantic vibe than anything else.

"That night I was planning on eating at The Pink Door, as I do a few nights a week. I didn't want to cancel my reservations, so I just explained I had a plus one. Can you believe Isabella had never eaten there before?" He carried out the conversation like everything was normal. My heart was beating out of my chest, I was having a hard time focusing on anything at all.

"It's an amazing little place, isn't it?" Esme questioned her eyes glistening at the thought. Edward laid his hand on my thigh watching everyone around the table casually. "Carlisle took me there on one of our first real dates." Carlisle and Esme looked like they were sharing a private memory.

"Tell Isabella the story. I'm sure you would love you hear it, right?" He questioned his eyes locking with mine. He was silently telling me to go along with what he was doing.

"Yea, I'd love to hear it," I said trying to sound convincing, as Edward snuck his hand higher up my dress. Esme launched in the story of their first date grabbing Rosalie and Alice's attention. Emmett and Jasper were otherwise uninterested.

"Don't make a sound. Understood?" He whispered taking a bite of his food with his free hand. "Make one sound, and your punishment will only get worse." I'd always wondered if things like this actually happened, and I guess now I know they do. His fingers found they're way to my core, as he pushed my panties to the side sliding his fingers up the slit.

"How are you liking the Diner so far Bella?" Carlisle questioned out of the blue, or maybe it wasn't considering I couldn't focus on what they were talking about. I mean, I cannot be expected to try to focus on more than one thing when Edward is doing this to me.

"So far so good," I tried to keep it as short at possible. The conversation didn't even deflect Edwards focus, he was rubbing slow circles around my slit. "Esme told me it's where you met." I was fighting to keep my voice normal. I heard Edward give a snicker as he slipped a finger inside of me. I bit my lip to keep from moaning out. I knew I wasn't going to be able to keep quite at this rate. I crossed my legs making him take his hand back.

"Excuse me," he said simply placing a his napkin on the Salad. He was pissed now. My phone vibrated seconds later.

"Tell them you need to leave. Make up an excuse I do not care what it is as long as it is something they will buy. Not asking." His text read. I watched him stride back into the room, every ounce of anger gone.

"I have to get back to the hospital as soon as possible. Jackie, asked me to cover her shift. She'll pick mine up Friday for me." He was a good liar. Carlisle shook his head understandingly. I looked down at my almost untouched salad, I'd taken a bite.

"Do you think you could give me a ride home? I'm feeling a little under the weather." I knew I looked the part, my face was probably pale from him fingering me under the table. Alice was the only one who eyed me suspiciously, but didn't say a word.

"You do look pale," Esme said sounding concerned.

"Sure, we have to leave now." He said looking at his watch rather impatiently I got up from the dinner table.

"Thank you for dinner." Esme and Carlisle shook their heads. Alice narrowed her eyes at me watching as I walked out with Edward. He opened the passenger door for me before getting in the drivers seat. "You're punishment could have been so simple, Isabella," he said driving off. "Now it's going to get complicated," he pushed my legs apart with his free hand roughly shoving two fingers inside of me. There was something about the way he was speaking, something about the way he was handling me that made me instantly soaking.

"Complicated?" I questioned trying to keep my focus on what he was saying, not what he was doing.

"You're not allowed to cum until I say so." He whispered making the car come to a stop in a deserted location. "Next time you really should listen to me like the good little slut you are." He curled his fingers hitting the spot I wanted him to hit most. "Isabella," he whispered in a more gentle voice than he had used. "Get the fuck out of the car," he continued. My eyes widened.

"Why?" I questioned.

"Questioning me bitch?" He yelled opening the drivers side door getting out. I cautiously opened the door taking my surroundings in. No one ever came down this strip of road... ever. It was known in high school as the lovers lane. Edward shoved me against the hood of the car ripping my panties from me. "I'm going to fuck you right here, like this," he explained freeing himself. He was rock hard. "Understood?" He was asking permission.

"Yes sir," I said finding myself getting wetter and wetter by the second. Who know controlling Edward could be so damn sexy. He roughly shoved two fingers back inside of me squeezing in a third to stretch me out for him.

"I will not be gentle right now. This is all for me." I shook my head in understanding. He took his fingers out of me, sucking them clean before he roughly pushed his way inside of me. "We don't go to romantic places, do we?" He questioned thrusting into me his eyes focused on my bouncing breasts. "Answer me!" He yelled.

"No," I breathed out. Turns out, I really really like this rough sex thing. Something about the way Edward was just made me want to lose all self control.

"We go to places like this where I fuck you like the little slut you are," he whispered pounding into me. I only gave a moan in response to his question. "Look at me," he demanded forcing me to meet his gaze. "You're allowed to cum now, on one condition. You will say my name." I had no clue how Edward was keeping a conversation while he was fucking me on top of a car. "You. Are. Mine." He demanded lifting me so that I was now sitting on the hood of the car instead of laying.

"Yours," I breathed out finally moving my hips with his. We were both getting closer and closer with every thrust. "Edward," I moaned out closing my eyes.

"I told you to look at me!" He yelled grabbing my chin so that my eyes were locked on his. "Look at me when you cum." I shook my head as my walls clenched around him. Edward shot his load into me the same time my walls started clenching around him. "Get in the car," he demanded. He pulled his pants back up getting in the car.

"That was great," I said watching him give a cocky smirk.

"You doubted me at first," he joked. "I'm on call this week, so I'm going to be in Seattle," he informed me. Seattle was four hours away. He was going to be four hours away all week? I'm going to explode of sexual frustration if he goes away for that long. "What days do you have off?" He questioned knowing the work week just started.

"This week, Wednesday, Thursday. Esme said she's going to try and give me a set schedule." Edward shook his head.

"Tuesday night you're coming to Seattle. Figure out a two day alibi." He wanted to spend two days with me.

_A/N: Thoughts? Leave them in a review!_


	12. Eleven: Alice Knows

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am only borrowing them. **_

"Where are you going so late?" Alice questioned walking into the apartment. I grabbed a few last minute things shoving them in my purse. Edward was going to kill me if I was late again. Alice stood in front of the door preventing me from leaving. "Is Emmett home?" She questioned peeking into his room without actually moving.

"You just missed him. He went to have dinner with Rosalie. I'm actually on my way out Alice," I said giving away little details. I knew Alice already though something was up with me and Edward, she'd been dropping little hints for the past three days. She'd been saying things like, I'm thinking of hooking Edward up with one of my friends, or things like, 'Have you heard from Edward today?'

"Where are you headed?" She questioned still not moving.

"I'm spending some time in Seattle. I need some space away from Emmett, so I booked a hotel to pamper myself for the next two days." I lied smoothly. I figured saying I was going to La Push would have been a terrible cover story. What if they randomly showed up? What if Emmett called to check up? That all spelled disaster.

"Since you seem to be in a hurry I won't beat around the bush anymore," she said standing to the side letting me walk closer to the door. "How long have you been fucking my brother?" I stopped dead in my tracks. She didn't sound mad, didn't sound pissed, she sounded indifferent. I could take my chances and lie to Alice, or take my chances with Edward. "Don't bother lying to me. I'm not stupid." I bit my lip grabbing my phone.

_**"I'm going to be late. Possibly an hour. Explain when I get there."**_ I texted Edward putting my purse down._** "P.S. Don't be mad. I'll make it up to you."**_Who was I kidding? He was going to be pissed.

"So you know." I stood across the room from her.

"I know," she confirmed. "Let me guess, you two have been seeing each other for about a week and a half, right? Since the night in Seattle?" She questioned waiting for my confirmation. I only shifted my weight from one foot to the other. Normally conversations with Alice were normal, easy, light. This conversation was forced, strained, and stressful. "Are you going to answer me?" She questioned breaking the silence.

"Can we just drop this?" I questioned hoping she would. Alice raised an eyebrow motioning to the door.

"You can stay and talk to me, or you can go and I'll randomly show up at Edward's apartment in Seattle. Late." Alice wasn't negotiating this with me, she was going to get me to talk. "Look I don't care that you're screwing my brother. Do what you want, it's your life. Personally I think you're good for him, however, if you don't want the warning then I'll leave." I contemplated leaving at that moment. I found myself frozen in place at her words. Alice wanted to warn me about her brother?

"Warn me?" I questioned.

"Edward is a very private person. Telling us that he's seeing someone is about as high on his list as being bitin by a shark is. I'm assuming he told you that I am not to know anything about you two under any circumstances?" She questioned again. I only shook my head in response. "So now we're in a Vegas state. What happens here stays here. Once you leave I'm back to knowing nothing about your extra curricular activities." Did I really want whatever warning this was?

"You have an hour." I set my purse down walking over to the couch.

"Edward is my brother, I would walk through fire for him. I love him, and he loves me as much as he is capable of loving another person. I'm giving you a warning because I feel like you deserve one. Edward is a very charming individual. He uses his looks to his advantage, he's a man who know's just how handsome he is. He has issues, starting with the fact that he never apologizes." He's apologized to me twice. "He doesn't love anything or anyone, not fully anyways. He's closed off, and very hard to get to know. He has a temper, and when things get hard he leaves. That's who he is." This sounded like the warning he had given me the night at The Pink Door. Alice seemed to be sincere, worried, and above all she seemed sympathetic.

"Edward's not a bad man," I repeated the words I had said the night at The Pink Door. I believed this was true. I didn't see how Edward could be a bad man. Sure, he had bad qualities, and maybe bad things had happened to him, but I didn't see a bad man when I looked at him. I saw someone who may have been a little lost.

"I'm not saying he is. I'm saying you're always going to be the secret with him." I shook my head holding up my hand to stop her. I might have been Edward's secret for now, but somehow that didn't bother me.

"The man who never apologizes, apologized to me. The man with the temper, calms down for me. The man who doesn't let anyone run their fingers along his chest, lets me. I appreciate the warning, but it's one I've already heard. Edward gave me a warning the night we talked about this. He said everything you're saying." Alice raised an eyebrow at me.

"He apologized to you? For what?" I could tell that sparked her interest. There was a possibility I was over analyzing things, something I did quite often. In this case I don't think I was. Edward didn't strike me as the kind of man to care about a lot of things. He seemed like the kind of man who cared about a select few things, his family being the major thing. I'd also come to realize, in his own way, he cared about me.

"The first night we slept together was around three days ago, he apologized for leaving me in bed alone when I wanted him to stay. The next morning I was mindlessly running my fingers up and down his chest, he kind of yelled at me, then apologized to get me to come back to bed with him. I'm allowed to run my fingers along his chest now." Alice seemed like she was in complete shock. "Edward cares about few things. He might not love me, and he may never love me, but he cares. For now, that's something. For now, that's good enough for me." I was being truthful. For now, knowing he cared about me was enough to keep me around. I know it won't be enough forever, but for now it was. I'm choosing to live in the moment.

"That's all I wanted to warn you about. Tell him I cornered you into helping me pick out a dress," She said getting to her feet and walking to the door. "One more thing, be careful with him. He's more fragile than you think." I shook my head in understanding as she walked out of the apartment.

_**"On my way. Sorry, Alice cornered me into helping her pick out a dress for tonight. Be there soon. Don't be mad. -B"**_I sent the message walking into the parking lot and walking to the bustation. Edward about had a heart attack when I told him how I was getting to Seattle.

_**"Not mad. You're still making this up to me(; -E"**_ I read the text giving a smile.

_**"If you're not mad I have nothing to make up for :) -B**_" I waited anxiously for the reply as I boarded the bus.

_**"Well in that case, I'm livid. -E"**_

_**"See you when I get there. P.S. You already said you weren't mad. No take backs. Loser. -B"**_

**_"In that case, you already said you'd make up the lateness. No take backs. Your logic not mine. See you when you get here. -E"_** I smiled putting my phone in my pocket leaning my head against the window. It was going to be one long four hour bus ride. That's for sure.

_A/N: When this gets to 75 reviews I'll give you guys a chapter in Edwards POV. _

_P.S. What did you think? Leave your thoughts in a review!_


	13. Twelve: Getting to Know Edward

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am only borrowing them.**_

Edward's apartment was just like his house, it was clean enough to do surgery off the coffee table. Last night I hadn't gotten a chance to look around, this morning I had nothing but time. Edward worked twelve hour shifts, something he managed to keep from me until this morning. He left at five thirty - I was still asleep - and left a note saying he should be off at five, but not to expect him until seven.

"Told you more like seven," Edward said walking through the door at six fifty two. "Tomorrow I work night shift," he explained giving me a quick kiss like it was something we would be doing forever. "I made reservations at Eclipse. You might want to put on a dress, it's a nice place," he said looking down at what I was wearing. I was in an oversized tee shirt, and a pair of jeans. My hair was a mess, but I had bothered to put on makeup. No way was I going to let this man see me without any makeup.

"So I should wear a dress?" I questioned. It's a good thing I'd overpacked for the weekend. I think I brought enough stuff to stay here for a week. He shook his head in response to my question.

"I need to get showered and changed. We have an hour before we leave," he said walking into the bathroom. I let down my hair, plugging in my curling iron into the wall. It's a good thing Edward had a mirror in the bedroom. It took me thirty minutes to curl my hair into lose falling curls. I only packed one dress, and the dress I packed was going to drive Edward mad. It was a burgundy mini dress, for the most part it was a simple dress red dress that stopped at my thigh. This dress however was all about the cleavage. I paired the dress with black cross earrings and a simple star bracelet.

"I'm ready," I announced walking out of the bedroom with three minutes to spare. Edward was sitting on the sofa waiting patently. I'm sure he knows just how long it can take for girls to get ready, having two sisters. When he finally lifted his eyes to look at me, his mouth dropped slightly.

"You're trying to kill me, aren't you?" He groaned his eyes hungrily roaming my body. I gave a blush in response to his look. "Maybe we should stay in," he suggested walking over to me pulling me into his arms. Staying in could be beneficial, then again teasing him would be beneficial for me.

"I want to go to dinner," I said simply as his lips pressed to my neck. He gave a low groan pushing me against the wall. "Please?" I questioned in an innocent voice. He gave another groan placing his hands on both sides of the wall trapping me.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered pressing his lips to mine before letting me walk to the door. Today he was driving a car other than the shinny silver Volvo, tonight he was driving a sleek black Mercedes. I said nothing getting into the passenger seat as he drove to Eclipse. This place was next to impossible to get into unless you knew people on the inside. I'd learned over the past week, to never doubt Edward.

"How many cars do you have?" I remembered him saying that his cars were his toys.

"Two cars, one motorcycle, and a truck," he informed me a smile tugging at his lips. "Told you, my toys." Why on earth did he need so many vehicles? I didn't even have one and I seemed to get around just fine. Edward and I also grew up in very different situations. While his parents had money to blow, mine barely had enough to feed two mouths.

"Is there any specific reason why you have so many?" I questioned anyways. There had to be some sort of reason why he had so many. It couldn't have just been because they were his toys. Then again, boys will be boys.

"Well, the Volvo is my Forks car. It get's the best gas mileage, and I make the four hour drive twice a week. The Mercedes is to keep up appearances, the motorcycle is for fun, and the truck is just because I saw it in a car lot and I really wanted it." The truck and motorcycle sounded like his toy, I understood the other two cars, even though he could drive the Volvo to and from work as well. It would keep up appearances just fine. "My turn." He said causing me to scrunch my face up in confusion. "I want to get to know you." He explained himself going to the valet parking of Eclipse.

"We're taking turns?" I questioned cautiously.

"Sure. What did you study in college?" He questioned taking the keys out of the ignition as we got out of the car. Edward handed the valet the key's along with a fifty dollar bill before wrapping his arm around my waist. Was this a date?

"I have a bachelor's degree in English, with a minor in business. Someday I would like to teach." I explained without a thought looking around the restaurant. I'd never been inside Eclipse, it was nicer than I thought it would be. "This feels like a date." I said out load more to myself than to him.

"I have to take you out every now and again," he whispered in my ear kissing my cheek while we stood in the line. "Even though I wish we could have stayed in tonight." He said even lower voice tightening his hold on me. We waited a total of two minutes before a woman came towards us.

"Mr. Masen, you never wait in line," she said with a laugh touching his shoulder lightly taking no notice of me.

"I decided to make my date, feel more comfortable." He announced the word in a way that said this was surely a date. Was going on dates on the list of things we weren't suppose to do? The blonde haired girl looked me up and down rolling her eyes. "We'd prefer something private," he said as she motioned for us to follow her.

"We haven't seen you in a while," she said walking us to the back of the restaurant, until we reached a door that said "V.I.P."

"Alice hasn't come to Seattle recently. This isn't a place one comes alone." He explained himself. We were escorted into the V.I.P section to a remote booth in the corner of the room. This room only healed two other groups of people, something about the two groups said it was a special occasion. "Can we get a bottle of Screaming Eagle Cabernet?" He questioned taking a seat pulling me down with him.

"I know you're a doctor and everything, but this seems really expensive," I said as soon as the woman disappeared out the door.

"I invest in stocks. It pays," he explained himself simply. I glanced over the menu seeing that most things were twice the price of what they should have been. "Stop it." Edward moved closer to me so that he was holding my waist once again.

"Stop what?" I questioned.

"Freaking out. I know the fact that I throw money around makes you uncomfortable. You deserve much more than an expensive dinner though Isabella," he whispered in my ear as the woman came back with the bottle of wine. My head was spinning with confusion. We weren't exclusive, but he was allowed to take me on dates, and say things like that? He was acting like my boyfriend.

"Why do people call you Masen?" I questioned stopping myself from over thinking the situation. I was suppose to be going with the flow. I'm suppose to be living for now, not for tomorrow, or a month from now. It was a question that had been mulling around in my mind for the past week.

"Carlisle and Esme adopted me when I was eight." He's adopted? "I wanted to keep my last name for more personal reasons. I consider myself a true Cullen, but I'm a Masen in reality. Alice told me you asked about Tanya," he announced putting his menu to the side. "Are you still curious?"

"Well, she doesn't seem well liked by Alice. I was just wondering who she was because no one really told me. Alice said she was like a cousin." Edward shook his head motioning for the waitress that had showed up to fill up the wine glasses.

"We need a few moments," he said in a dismissive tone. "Alice and Tanya use to be good friends. They hate each other now, or, Alice hates Tanya. Tanya is my biological sister." I about spit out the sip of wine I had decided to take. Tanya was his biological sister? They looked nothing alike. "Once we got thrown into foster care, we got split up. That's why she's always at the family dinners. She moved to Washington in order to stay clean. Carlisle and I are helping her." Edward glanced over at me watching my reaction.

"Why did you two get thrown into foster care?" It was a simple question. If they didn't get thrown in until Edward was eight that could mean so many different things. He looked over at me as if he was seeing if I genuinely cared before he gave a light sigh.

"When my mother died, my father went off the rails. It's a long story, and this isn't the kind of place to tell a story like that. Besides my mind is drifting," he whispered running his fingers up and down my legs. He was good at changing a subject when he didn't want to talk about something. I was beginning to realize, he would always do something flirty when he wanted to talk about something else. He ordered two dishes, one for me and one for him when I'd told him I hadn't made up my mind.

"Once we're done here, I'm taking you back to the apartment," he whispered in my ear nipping at my neck. "I just want you. Screw food," he groaned. He also had a thing for PDA, I think that was more of a territorial thing.

"Patience grasshopper." I crossed my legs when he ran his fingers along my inner thigh. "You can't touch my pussy while we're at dinner." I said this in a voice low enough so I knew he could barely here me. He gave an audible groan.

"Why not?" He pivoted his body so that he was leaning over me trapping me against the booth. "What if I want to touch you, here, now?" I raised my eyebrow at him keeping my legs crossed even through my panties were soaked. "What if I want to take you into that bathroom and have a quickie?" He started sucking on my neck making me think about the options he was giving me.

"You think I would fuck you in a public bathroom?" I was considering the option. I never thought having sex in a public bathroom would be something to consider until this very moment. It was trashy, and something I always viewed as what a prostitute would do. Was I a whore?

"It's a very nice bathroom," he laughed.

"So you have a thing for public sex. First the hood of your car, now a bathroom?" He bit down on my neck harder than I anticipated.

"Public sex, no." He answered moving back to a normal sitting position when the waitress cleared her throat indicating our food had arrived. She mumbled about getting us more wine before she scurried off. "I won't ever allow anyone else to see you like that. However, sex in a public private area, where we won't be interrupted, that is incredibly... sexy," he explained before the waitress came back with the wine.

"Good to know." I pretended like I wasn't freaking out on the inside. Did he actually expect me to have sex somewhere like a public restroom? The idea was revolting, then again, I'm sure this man could want to have sex in the forest and some part of me would find it sexy. I mean, if you asked me one month ago, I was going to have sex on the hood of a car, I would have told you that you were insane. We ate the rest of our meal in silence, neither of us daring to speak.

"Anything else?" He questioned raising his eyebrow. "You know me answering your question with ease is like a one time thing right? I'm normally not this compliant." He said pushing his dish to the side.

"Then why are you being compliant now?" I questioned sipping on the wine. I was halfway done with my second glass of wine, and I was starting to feel brave.

"Had a good day. You'll come to learn, on my good days I'm much less of an ass than my bad days." I rolled my eyes. I'd yet to see Edward be the grade A asshole he and Alice had described to me. Sure, he had his flaws - lot's of them - but nothing that makes him more of an ass than Emmett. "You haven't seen my bad days yet," he whispered playfully in my ear.

"I have millions of questions. Right now, however, I'd much rather get to that apartment of yours," I whispered. Edward waved the waitress over asking for the check without a second thought. He wouldn't let me see the bill, which led me to believe it was just as expensive as I had feared. It took about ten minutes before we were ready to leave. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist leading me from the restaurant and back out to the Mercedes. The valet opened the door for me, as Edward walked around driving off in the direction of his apartment. I'm not sure how fast he was going, but I knew he was going to fast because we arrived at his house in ten minutes. It had taken us thirty minutes to get here.

"Get out of the car," Edward whispered stepping out of the car before I even got my seat belt unbuckled. Did he even wear his seat belt? As soon as I was on my feet Edward pressed his lips to mine. His tongue slid past his lips, dancing around the opening of mine begging for entrance. I slightly parted my lips, our tongues fighting for dominance his easily winning.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look, Isabella?" He pulled his lips away from mine pinning me against the door. My upper teeth dug into my lower lip as Edward opened the door forcing me against the wall inside of the house. Oh my. If my panties somehow weren't wet before, they were now.

"Fuck me. Hard, long, fast, numb." He pressed his erection to my thigh giving a devilish smirk, silently telling me that's what his plan was all night. There was a pain in my groin telling me if I didn't have him soon, I was going to explode.

"This," he ran his fingers to the zipper of the burgundy dress. "Is too nice to rip." He slowly unzipped the dress until it pooled around my ankles. "No bra?" He questioned raising an eyebrow. I only bit my lip in response. Within a second his lips were on my neck, kissing his way down, he flicked his tongue across my right nipple instantly making it hard. A moan escaped my lips. Edward glanced up at my latching onto my nipple, and I swear there was a smile in his eyes. He sucked and lightly bit my nipple for a moment the pain in my groin intensifying.

"Edward," I moaned arching my back. He pulled his lips from my nipple, only to repeat the process with my left one. I felt like I was going to burst right then and there. "Edward!" My voice was load, and demanding.

"So impatient," he tisked pulling away from my nipple kissing down my stomach. He was now kneeling in front of me. I closed my eyes leaning my head back against the wall, Edward's hands gripped my hips as he started kissing my inner thighs.

"Please," I begged as he stopped at my throbbing pussy. He gave a long, deep sigh blowing his hot breath directly on my pussy making me want to cum. This wouldn't take long.

"Don't cum until I tell you to." I was trying to think of how I was going to keep myself from bursting when his tongue pushed into me. My breathing hitched, as his fingers went to rub my clit, I bucked my hips already moaning loudly. It only took a matter of minutes before I felt like I was ready to cum. He pulled his tongue out of me, and for a second I was relieved. "Get on the counter. Now," he demanded watching me walk to the counter. "You will not close your legs when you feel like your about to cum." I'd closed my legs? "Understood?" He roughly shoved two fingers inside of me. I whimpered. "Isabella!"

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered watching him lean down, his free hand pulling me as close to the edge of the counter he could get before I would fall off. His fingers still pumping wildly into me, his tongue went to my clit flicking across it and then sucking on it. "Edward," I whimpered. I watched a smirk come across his lips, but he didn't stop. I gave a low groan closing my eyes.

"I can tell how close you are. Your walls are tightening. You cannot cum until I tell you to," He reminded me before sucking my clit again. Don't cum. Don't cum. Don't cum. I chanted in my head while he worked his magic, my breathing hitched again when he grazed his teeth along my clit.

"Edward! You're doing this on purpose." My body was on the verge, and I knew that if I came before he told me I could, he was going to punish me. Since I'd only been punished once before - and apparently he went easy - I didn't know what to expect out of that. I watched him shrug his shoulders, without stopping his motions. He curled his fingers inside of me, and I was toast. I let the feeling take over my body, no longer fighting it. A few seconds later my cum coated his fingers. He removed his fingers from me licking them clean, licking me clean as well.

"You realize I have to punish you now?"

_A/N: So, the next chapter is basically smut. (; I think I'm getting better at the smut thing, what do you think? Anyways, to all of those wondering, yes there will be smutless chapters, just not the next one._

_P.S. You really haven't seen Edward's bad side yet. *Sigh* I like this Edward. Perhaps in a few chapters you'll see the bad Edward._

_P.S.S. (Or is is P.P.S.?) Leave your thoughts in a review. Remember when this gets to 75 reviews I will be posting an exclusive chapter in only Edward's POV. :D_


	14. Thirteen: Redefining Rough

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am only borrowing them. **

_"You realize I have to punish you now?"_ I bit my lip as he said this. I knew he was going to punish me, and somehow it still caused a tingle in between my legs. I didn't know what to expect from this. My gaze traveled from his face, expecting to automatically be captivated by his abbs. I was disappointed realizing he was still in the suit from dinner. I started working with his tie throwing it with the pile of cloths. Edward made no protests as I unbuttoned the shirt pushing it off of him. I ran my fingers along Edward's chest, he grabbed my hands instantaneously.

"I'm not going to be gentle with you, Isabella," He whispered his warning in my ear still holding my arms away from his chest. That tingle between my legs was getting stronger when his lips pressed mine hard. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as he lifted me from the counter making his way to the bedroom. He carried me as if I weighted five pounds. He set me down dragging me into the bedroom as if I were a rag doll. Edward sat at the edge of the bed, grabbing my hips bending me over his lap.

"What are you doing?" I questioned feeling his hand run lightly over my bum.

"Punishing you." He answered in a voice that sounded more annoyed than anything. His hand worshipped my ass for a single moment before he lifted his hand away. His hand came back to my ass in a matter of seconds, only this time it wasn't worshipping my ass, he was spanking me. It seemed as if each time he did this, he did it harder and harder. I'd never been spanked before, not even Charlie spanked me as a child. I thought this would feel differently, I thought it would... well, hurt more. In reality, it did hurt, but that feeling was masked with pure arousal. Each time he spanked me I could feel myself getting wetter by the moment, moans even escaped my lips. "You're wet for me again." He ran his fingers lightly along my core.

"Little whore," he spat lightly slapping my pussy. "Do you want me to fuck you Bella?" He questioned roughly shoving two fingers inside of me. I moaned out in response. "I asked you a question!" His voice was so sexy it was husky, demanding, and controlling all at the same time. His hand came down on my ass again intensifying the pleasure. "Answer me."

"Yes," I moaned out.

"I couldn't hear you." I could almost see that cocky smile.

"I want you to fuck me Edward. Long, hard, fast, numb," I told him knowing he wanted to hear me say it. He gave a low groan pushing me off of his lap and forcing me down to the floor, so I was on all fours.

"The bed is reserved for good little girls. You get to be treated like a whore, tonight I'm not letting you on that bed," He informed me shoving my head to the floor. I could tell you that I felt degraded, honestly the only thing I could focus on was that stupid song, Face Down. Edward didn't give me enough time to ponder over how I felt before he slammed into me. My eyes snapped shut as he pounded into me. This was a punishment? I'll take this punishment any day of the week. "You're. So. Fucking. Tight." He groaned out smacking my ass again. I moaned in response. My moans were getting higher and higher each time he slammed into me, eventually they started to sound more like screams.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Let go," he instructed giving me everything I needed before I gave over to the to familiar senses. A moment after I was cone contracting around him, he spilled into me with a final grunt. "You're going to have bruises," he said kissing my back before pulling out of me.

"You think?" It was completely sarcastic. I already bruised like a banana, I knew I was going to end up leaving his house with an assortment of new bruises. He gave a cocky grin before disappearing into the bathroom. I looked at the clock, it was 11:43, and I was already exhausted. I crawled into the bed grabbing a pillow from his side of the bed.

"That's mine," he said glancing at the pillow. "Not joking." I sat up putting the pillow back where I found it when Edward walked back into the bedroom carrying two different pillows. Control freak. "These are the pillows you use. They're the same one's you used last night," he explained putting them on the opposite side of the bed. He laid down without another word closing his eyes falling right to sleep.

I rolled over unaware of the time seeing Edward sleeping as peacefully as a baby. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand seeing that it read 4:22 A.M. Normally I was the type of person to sleep like a rock, normally I didn't wake up to a thing. Then again, I was normally asleep in my own bed - or couch. I stretched giving a groan at the pain it caused.

"Ouch," I said in a voice no louder than a whisper. I silently got out of the bedroom seeing Edward's button down shirt laying on the floor. How did this get in here? I remember him taking his shirt off in the livingroom. I picked up the shirt putting it over my body, so I wasn't walking around completely naked. I walked into the bathroom making sure the only sound that was being made was the sound of my feet hitting the floor. I looked at myself in the mirror analyzing the damage. Hickies covered my breasts, busies covered my hips, and my ass, along with my arms.

"What are you doing?" Edward questioned making me jump out of my skin. He was standing in the doorway, in nothing but a pair of boxers. He looked like a God, not a bruise in sight.

"Assesing the damage," I answered his question looking back in the mirror. He only shook his head coming behind me kissing my neck. "I think I can use cover-up for these," I motioned to the bruises on my arms. They were in the shape of his hands, no way was that going to be an I-tripped, cover up. Emmett would ask a million questions if he saw the handprints on my arms.

"Mhmm," Edward agreed nipping my neck. "Come back to bed," he said wrapping his arms around me. I gave a light smirk shrugging my shoulders.

"Why?" I questioned already knowing what he had in mind. He gave a low groan kissing my neck again.

"I have a pressing matter that needs to be solved." He brought me closer to him so I could feel his erection against my back. "I can't seem to get enough of you." He grabbed my hand leading me back into the bedroom. I didn't know what I was doing, what this was to him, I knew nothing about what we were doing. I did know, I didn't want to stop. "You look much better in this than I do," he said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sure you say that to all the girls." I ran my fingers through his hair straddling his lap. Edward gave a short laugh pressing his lips to mine. This kiss wasn't anything like the kisses we had shared last night, this kiss was sweet, careful, and passionate all at the same time. I could kiss Edward every minute of every day and never get tired of his taste. He crawled back on the bed so we were sitting against the headboard, never breaking the kiss.

"We have to make this quick," he whispered pealing the shirt off me exposing myself to him. "I have to be to work," he explained before lightly kissing the bruises that covered my body. I gave a low moan, as he moved his hips against my core grinding his erection into me. Edwards hand disappears for a moment before separating my folds. "Mmmm." He removed his fingers locking eyes with me as he licked them clean. "So. Fucking. Delicious." He whispered lifting me up slightly so he could pull his boxers down.

"I'm sore, be easy." It wasn't a request. A person could only handle so much... pounding... before they ached. Even though it was a good ache - phenomenal even - didn't mean I wanted to ache even more. He tenderly kissed my forehead slowly pushing his way into me. This time he gave me time to adjust to his size, thrusting slowly into me.

"Just. Once." He grunted. I didn't know what he meant by that, but I also couldn't bring myself to over analyze the phrase when he was doing this to me. Even slow, I was at his mercy. He was a god, could take me anyway, and I'm positive it would satisfy me. "So. Fucking. Tight." His fingers soon found my clit as he started working his magic.

"Edward," I moaned leaning into the crease of his neck biting down as my walls contracted against him. He followed me spilling into me, both of our breathing labored. "Was that quick enough?" I whispered out as he removed me from him.

"It was." He informed me pulling his boxers back up. "Unfortunately, I have to get ready now," he explained getting out of bed. "Try to get some sleep, Beautiful." As soon as he said it he disappeared into the bathroom. Tonight I was leaving, my two days with Edward had gone by, and now I was going to have to wait three more days until I saw him again. The thought didn't stay in my mind too long before the room went black, and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

_A/N: Almost 75 Reviews guys!(: _

_I know this chapters a little rough - no pun itendeed - around the edges. It didn't come out quite like I wanted it to. The next chapter is all about Girl's Night In. Get ready for girl bonding!(:_

_Don't foget to leave your thoughts in a review!_


	15. Fourteen: Girls Night In

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am only borrowing them.**

"We've got all the things we need for a girls night in," Alice announced walking through her house. Her house was much different from Edwards, while his was small and homey. Alice's home was two stories, had three guest rooms, four bathrooms, a living room, and a family room. It wasn't bigger than the mansion, but it was bigger than Edwards. "Nail polish, girl movies, music, makeup," she went on pointing the area she had set up.

"You've got snack food for days," I added pointing to the bowls of food that sat on the coffee table. Alice was making Rosalie and I have a girls night in with her. The boys - Emmett, and Jasper - were making a trip to Seattle to go have a boys night. I was the only one who knew what the boys night was about because Emmett had told me about the ring hidden in his sock drawer. They were going to pick up Edward, making a night out of it, and at the end of the night he was going to tell them he planned on purposing at some point in the near future.

"How was your weekend in Seattle anyways?" Alice questioned nonchalantly. It's not that I didn't want to talk to somebody about Edward, I wanted to talk to anyone who would listen, and Alice was a willing person. At the same time, I didn't want to talk to Alice about it because she was his sister. She wasn't even suppose to know about our arrangement.

"It was fun," I answered giving away no details. Alice eyed me suspiciously before shaking her head.

"I would like to think we're friends. Like best friends, right?" Alice sat on the couch patting for me to join her. "So being best friends we can tell each other secrets. Don't mention the name of the man you're seeing, don't mention anything that would give him away. Talk to me about him though." I understood where she was coming from, friends told each other things.

"When are you and Jasper getting married?" I changed the subject hoping she would take the bait. There wasn't anything I could talk to her about without asking a million questions about Edward. As much as I wanted answers, I wanted to get them from him. I didn't want to give him a reason to quit whatever we were doing.

"We're probably going to have the wedding in the summer. We've worked out everything, its just a matter of time now. I refuse to have an indoor wedding, so summer." She laughed. "Just know, when you want to talk about whatever you're doing with him. I'm all ears," she said as Rosalie and Emmett walked through the door.

"You girls have fun," Emmett announced kissing Rosalie on the forehead.

"Tomorrow we're doing lunch with Charlie. If you even think about backing out I'll find you, and I will kick your butt," I called in the sweetest tone I could manage. I watched Emmett roll his eyes at the thought. It's true we weren't close with our father, we've never been close to Charlie. He was still our dad though, and that had to count for something.

"I'll be there. I'll even play nice with the other kids." His tone was sarcastic. "If I'm not home tonight, I'll be home by noon tomorrow," he explained to Rosalie kissing her one last time.

"You ladies have fun tonight. Bella, try not to squeeze any knifes tonight," Jasper joked kissing Alice before walking out of the house. I didn't see much of Jasper, besides at family dinners. He worked a lot, and Alice claimed he was a workaholic. Something I can definitely imagine him being.

"When is Emmett purposing?" Rosalie questioned me once she was sure they weren't coming back.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as if I didn't know a thing.

"I found the ring a few months ago. Who hides a ring in a sock drawer?" I shrugged my shoulders. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" I gave a smile patting Rosalie on the back. She looked excited, like a kid on Christmas at the idea of Emmett purposing. There was no way I was letting her in on the plan he had.

"No way am I telling you anything. Emmett would probably toss me out of a window if I did that." Rosalie sank into the couch grabbing the bowl of chips. Alice didn't look the least bit surprised at the news that he was going to purpose to Rosalie.

"He's probably going to pull a Carlisle." I gave Alice a look of confusion when she said this. "Esmé told us all about how Carlisle purposed. They were at the restaurant, the entire family came down. They both came from big families, so I guess the place was packed. Esmé knew something was up the moment she saw her grandmother and grandpa in the diner. She walked in, and I guess Carlisle had his family on one side, her family on another, and they were holding a banner that said 'Marry Me?" Carlisle was down on one knee holding the ring out to her." Alice told the story with pure adoration. "Emmett's going to go big, or go home." Alice explained.

"How did Jasper purpose to you?" I questioned not knowing exactly how long they'd been engaged.

"The first time, or the second time?" She questioned making my mouth drop. "The first time was a joke... sort of. He was trying to think of a way to keep me with him instead of leaving him for a year. He went to an arcade, blew about ten bucks in the machine to get this little plastic toy ring, and asked me if I would marry him. It wasn't a real proposal though, it was a moment of confusion, and desperation. He didn't want to lose me, nor did I want to lose him." Rosalie looked totally engaged in the story, as if she had never heard it before. "He proposed for real three years later. Not in a Carlisle way - which I thank God for every day of my life - it's a beautiful story, but not something I would want." Alice grabbed a candy bar from the table slowly unwrapping it.

"So how did he purpose?" I questioned feeling a need to hear the end of the story.

"He took me out to Canlis. It's the most expensive restaurant in Seattle, so I knew something was up. Unlike Emmett, he left no hints as to what he was doing. No ring hidden in the sock drawer, no boys night out for no reason at all, no longing looks, he acted completely normal. I thought he just wanted to take me out to a nice dinner. Twenty minutes into the meal Jasper just looked at me with that look. Then he said "Be my wife." It was never a question, it wasn't a demand, it was a statement. It was something he was sure about. I kind of gave a laugh and said 'Someday Jaz,' Then he looked at me, grabbed my hand and stuck the ring in it and said, "Alice Brandon Cullen, be my wife. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to introduce you as Alice Brandon-Cullen Hale. I want you to wear a ring. I want to have kids with you. I want to watch your hair turn grey. I want to grow old with you, and sit on our porch watching our grandkids. I want to spend an eternity with you - because forever isn't long enough for me. I want you. All the time. For eternity. There will never be anyone else. Be my wife. I swear to god, my eyes were puffy and red, my nose was running, and I had this smile on my face when I shook my head, and he put the ring on my finger." I put my hand over my heart without even thinking about it.

"How did you remember his speech though?" I questioned knowing I would never be able to remember something that long. Or, maybe I would if it was a proposal.

"Above the fire place," she nodded to the inscription. "We showed that to Carlisle and Esmé to announce our engagement." I looked at the inscription for the first time. "Be my wife, Alice Brandon Cullen." "I memorized his speech because it wasn't something I could ever forget." she explained with simplicity.

"She's leaving out the best part of the story," Rosalie complained nudging her in the side.

"When I told Carlisle and Esmé, they both laughed and said, does the stupid fake ring not count anymore? You two have been engaged for three years. Just so you know, I still have the fake ring in my jewelry case." Alice stuck her tongue out at Rosalie.

"How do you think Emmett is going to purpose?" Rosalie questioned a voice no louder than a whisper. The question was intended for Alice. She had a way of knowing things.

"He's probably telling the boys tonight to let them in on the plan, and Bella's obviously part of it already. My instincts are telling me he's going to invite the family over to the coffee shop, or wherever you went on your first date, and pop the question there." I knew the entire plan. I didn't make one smirk, I simply stuffed my face with a Hershey's Bar.

The rest of the night was filled with embarrassing stories, I don't care to relive, old 80's movies, chick flicks, pizza, and painting each others nails. It was a girls night to the fullest extent, and it was a night I didn't think I needed. I realized how much I needed it when we all stood over the counter eating Nutella, and making jokes.

_A/N: Yes, Emmett is going to purpose! Soon too. _

_Almost to 75 guys. Leave your thoughts in a review(:_


	16. Fifteen: Intoxicated

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. I am only borrowing them.**

_EPOV_

**_"Are you coming to the dinner tonight? -E"_** I hadn't seen Isabella in a little over two days. I wanted to see her, needed to do more than see her. Knowing my sister, she invited her out to dinner with the rest of us. Every other Saturday was known as Sibling Saturday, we all went to dinner. You would think since we called it Sibling Saturday, only siblings would come. Every other Saturday it was Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Tanya, and myself. Isabella was Alice's best friend, she was probably coming.

**_"Alice mentioned it. She wants me to come. I don't know though. -B"_**She sent back. Was she avoiding me? It wouldn't be the first time I'd scared someone off . This time I didn't know what I did to scare her off, I'd been on my best behavior. Meaning there had been bumps, but no bombs was some kind of record for me.

**_"Why? -E"_** I waited anxiously for her reply tapping my fingers along the counter. She made me want to be a better man, she made me want to try. No one has made me feel like that in a long time.

**_"Emmett and I aren't seeing eye to eye at the moment. He's being a dick. -B"_** So she was avoiding her brother? How was that even possible when she lived with him? Why was she even avoiding him? They seemed attached at the hip.

**_"What did he do? -E"_**I couldn't stop myself from asking. I saw Emmett two nights ago for a boys night. That is something I never do, go out on boys night. Mostly because I never had the time, my time has not been my own since I was an intern. Another reason is I don't think Jasper and I need a guys night out to get along. I went out that night because Emmett said it was important. He told Jasper and I at the end of the night he was going to purpose to my sister. Emmett was a lot of things, I never pegged him for being old fashioned though.

_**"Just being a dick. Alice is probably going to force me to come. I'll see you tonight. -B"**_ I put my phone away realizing that her see you tonight was an equivalent of, I don't want to talk right now. I looked at the clock realizing it was later than I'd thought. Dinner was only one hour away. Even if she didn't come to dinner tonight, she would see me tonight. We'd made plans, she'd already gotten a cover story so Emmett wouldn't ask questions.  
"Oh, Edward," I heard Alice sing. She never bothered to use the doorbell, she always walked in as if she owned the place. "We have to pick up Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett so you better be ready," she called again as I walked out of the bathroom. Normally we didn't go anywhere overly fancy, it was always just some local club all the over 21's hung out at.

* * *

"Yes Alice?" I questioned innocently walking out of the bathroom. I was dressed down for tonight, no suit for me. New Moon wasn't the kind of place that guys wear suits. Alice looked me over giving me a thumbs up before she turned to walk out of the small house. She didn't like my house much, she felt it was too small.

"You seem chipper," she noted when she started driving off. I only shrugged my shoulders in response to her. "Jasper is already at Emmett's, we're taking two cars. Do you mind driving this one? I want to ride in with Jasper." I only shook my head in response to her as we turned into Bella's complex.

"Tanya's going to meet us there. I guess she was with Garrett," I explained to Alice. I knew she was hoping Tanya would just sit this one out, along with everything else. Alice and Tanya have a history and it isn't exactly good. At one point they were best friends, attached at the hip, and then everything went to shit. Now they can barely stand to be in the same room for more than ten minutes.

"We're here," Alice sang walking into the apartment. I guess it's not only my house she walks into like she owns.

"You're wearing that?" Emmett shrieked looking at Isabella's dress choice. She decided to wear a red lace open back mini pencil dress. If I were her brother I wouldn't have approved of the dress. Thank the Loard I am not her brother, because I would be thinking about all the wrong things. It took me a moment to tear my eyes away from her body - it looked perfect in that dress - to her face. She wore her hair in curls, differently than I'd seen her wear it before, accompanied by very minimal makeup. My dick twitched looking at her.

"Wasn't aware I had to get approval by you before wearing something." Her tone was cold, and detached. Alice's eyes even widened at her harshness.

"You're still butt hurt?" He rolled his eyes handing her a pair of black heels.

"Butt hurt? No. Pissed off, and ready to throw you out of a window? Yea, I'm ready to do that." She glared at him strapping on her shoes. "I mean honestly Emmett. I asked you to do one thing, be civil to Charlie. Could you do that? No. You had to be a complete dick to Charlie and Sue, who by the way did absolutely nothing to you. You're such a child." Who the fuck is Charlie? Rosalie only gave a slight snicker probably glad with the fact that we weren't the only siblings who fought like that.

"You're overreacting. Seriously are you on your rag or something?" Emmett's eyes widened as Isabella gave him a glare as cold as a glacier. I never wanted to be on the receiving end of that. I'd seen on side of Isabella, the overly polite, nice, shy girl. I'd never seen her pissed off.

"I must be on my rag if I'm pissed off because you broke a promise. Who are you riding with?" Emmett pointed to Alice. "Great. I'm riding with Edward. Let's go." Isabella grabbed her purse walking out of the apartment first. Alice only leaned over watching her walk away.

"What the hell did you do?" She laughed.

"I told Charlie to shove it, in a nutshell. She's just pissed because I'm not burying the hatchet. Honestly she's lucky the hatchet isn't buried in his head." Emmett whispered low enough so Isabella couldn't hear him.

"Who's Charlie?" I found the question falling from my lips before I could stop them. Alice eyed me suspiciously before linking her arm through Jaspers.

"Our dad. I don't get along with him." Isabella got into Alice's car, well aware of the plans for the night. I got in the car silently as Jasper drove off.

"You're going to drive me insane," I groaned following Jasper. Isabella Swan was going to be the death of me. This woman did things to me, no girl had ever done to me before. She was... different. She gave a slight snicker licking her lips. We knew Alice was looking back every so often to make sure we were still following so neither of us did anything out of the ordinary.

"Who said that isn't my plan?" She questioned in a normal voice. "You know Edward, you think you're the only one who can hand out punishments." She ran her fingers just over my member. "That's not true at all. You're punishments are delivered in the bedroom, mine are delivered in the light of day," she lowered her voice so she was talking no louder than a whisper. "I go out like this, all dolled up, wearing no panties. All you're allowed to do it look." She shrugged her shoulder taking her hand back.

"Who said I can't touch you?" I freed one of my hands from the death grip I had on the steering wheel running my fingers up her thigh. Isabella spread her legs slightly, just enough for me to run one finger up her slit. She wasn't kidding about not wearing panties. "Fucking Isabella," I groaned feeling her wetness.

"Right now, you can touch me, because no one is watching. At dinner, when I go dance, while we're surrounded by family, all you can do is look," she put her on my arm. "So you can just go ahead and touch while you can," I glared at her. She was going to pay for this one.

"You're going to wish you hadn't done this," I warned her removing my fingers from her. "Two can play at this game." I brought my fingers to my mouth sucking them clean. If there was one thing I absolutely loved was the way Isabella tasted. She was my favorite dessert. She gave a devilish smirk crossing her legs as New Moon came into view.

"Game on." Tonight was going to be a fun night indeed.

_A/N: I know not my best chapter. I am new to the "writing in Edward's Perspective." Maybe the next one will be better?(;_

_Also, Thank you guys so much! _

_We're almost to 100 reviews. Leave your thoughts with a review guys!_


	17. Sixteen: Rethinking The Rules

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I'm only borrowing them.**

"Do you think we can all squeeze in on this?" Alice questioned while she was in the middle of taking a picture with Rosalie. She said something about posting it on Instagram. She was big on social media. Alice grabbed my arm pulling me next to her. "Come on guys. Documentation," she said pulling us all closer to her. She was big on documenting everything. She claimed she was going to make a scrap book so she would remember the good years when she was old.

"Your arms are too short," I pointed out looking around. "Edward's got long arms." He had long arms because he was the tallest in the group. He was a full head taller than me, talk about giant in more ways than one. I'd made tonight all about teasing Edward, I'd picked out everything just for him. The not-overly revealing, but reveling enough bright red dress, heels that made my legs look amazing. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw me.

"Give me." Edward took the phone from Alice. "Tanya, get in on this." He waved over the unfriendly blonde I hadn't noticed before. Alice rolled her eyes in annoyance as Tanya linked arms with Rosalie. Note to self: Figure out why Alice doesn't like Tanya.

"Bella, you have to get closer to Edward. It's not like he bites," Alice said shoving me into his chest. Edward gave a small laugh making me innocently wiggle my ass against him. "Take the picture," she demanded once she got back to her spot. We earned more than a few stares as we did this, for once in my life I didn't care about the stares.

"Subtle." He whispered in my ear after taking the picture. "You're fucked. Literally," he was whispering so low I was sure I was the only one able to hear him. He handed Alice back her phone before we finally took our seat at the booth Tanya got.

"I didn't know we had a plus on tonight or I would have gotten a table," she sounded annoyed. Alice glared sliding in next to Jasper.

"We can squeeze," Edward said sliding in next to Tanya. "Isabella is small. She'll fit here," he motioned for me to sit right next to him. Against better judgment, I slid in next to him. What's the worst that could happen?

"Bella!" I heard multiple shrieks that weren't coming from my table turning my head to see Jessica, Mike, Angela, Lauren, and Tyler. This was going to be an interesting night. "What are you doing here?" Jessica questioned walking over to the table.

"I thought I told you she was back? She ordered pizza like a week ago. Was with some guy I'm assuming," Mike blurted out making me turn red. Emmett glanced over at me questioningly. I hadn't seen anyone besides Mike in four years. I use to hang out with these people every single day. Jessica was my Alice once upon a time. "You look good by the way," he said making me shift uncomfortably.

"Thanks. It's really good to see you guys." I got out of the booth giving Jessica a friendly hug. Immediately I was passed around from person to person until Mikes arms wrapped around me, his hug lasting longer than comfortable.

"I take it as you finally got that boyfriend of yours to move to Forks?" I talked to Jessica a lot when I was in Phoenix. She was my connection to home. Once I got here I had every intention of catching up with her, I just hadn't gotten the chance yet. The last time she heard from me was over a year ago.

"Boyfriend?" Emmett was the one who questioned.

"No. That ended a while ago," I answered both of them at the same time. "Look it's great to see you, but it's family night." Angela peaked over pulling her eyebrows together seeing only Emmett. "Emmett's girlfriend's family. I'll text you tomorrow to set up a day to go out," I promised giving Jessica one last hug.

"If you end up on the dance floor, make sure you find me." With that Jessica was off, and I was back with the table.

"You had a boyfriend in Arizona?" Emmett questioned sipping the water. Much like Emmett I was a private person. I didn't see the need to tell my over protective brother about my boyfriend, unless it was serious. It's true, we got serious, not enough to tell Emmett though.

"I was in Arizona for four years. Yes, I had a boyfriend." I rolled my eyes.

"You never told me about a boyfriend. I feel so unappreciated. I told you all about the proposal," Alice whined giving a pouty face. "How long were you dating? Why did you end it? Give me his name so I can cyber stalk him and see what he looked like." She babbled. Edward only glance over at me before turning his attention back to the menu.

"We dated for two years." I was explaining more or less because I knew if I didn't Emmett was going to stay mad at me much longer than I was going to stay mad at him. "It ended. That's all you need to know, okay?" I questioned the both of them picking up the menu. "What's good here?" I changed the subject.

"Personally the burgers are excellent." Rosalie was the one to answer me. "I get the same thing every time. Too scared to try anything new." She gave a laugh as soon as my phone vibrated.

**"How serious was the boyfriend? -E"I** glanced over at him questioningly. Why would he care about my life in Arizona. Why would he care if I had a previous boyfriend? Was it so hard to believe that men other than him would find me appealing?

**"What do you mean? -B"** I watched Edward roll his eyes as he responded.

**"Just what I asked. Two years is a long time. -E**" The waiter walked over right when I read the text.

"What can I get you all started off with?" He questioned the entire table. Emmett was the first one to clear his throat.

"The usual for the two of us," he pointed to Rosalie and himself.

"I'll just take the turkey sandwich and a water," Alice ordered for herself handing the him the menu. I noticed his eyes drift to her breasts.

"12 oz steak, as rare as I can get it, beer to drink. Your eyes belong on her face." Jasper snapped. I'd never actually heard Jasper snap at anyone, I didn't even know he had a temper. From the look on his face, he had a major temper. Alice nudged him lightly intertwining their fingers, and he seemed to calm down in an instant.

"Caesar salad, and a Diet Coke," Tanya ordered handing Jasper's menu, along with her own to the waiter.

"Another 12 oz steak, as rare as I can get that. I would like a long island. Scotch on the rocks and a water." Edward's one was less than friendly as he handed the waiter his menu.

"Uhm. Recommendations?" I questioned the man looking at the menu.

"Well you can take me if you want." I glanced up at him realizing he was staring at me. His eyes were roaming my body making me more than a little uncomfortable.

"Excuse me?" I questioned Alice rolled her eyes at the man, Emmett's fist clenched, and Rosalie glared at him.

"I just meant-" Edward put his hand up silencing the man.

"Burgers are good." He pointed to the first one on the list. I shook my head.

"Rodeo Burger, cooked medium rare. I just want water to drink." He shook his head turning on his heel to walk away.

"We would like a different waiter. Preferably someone who isn't an absolute pig, and can do his job without making these two ladies uncomfortable." Edward's voice was threatening. "Have some respect." He was loud enough so he wasn't causing a scene, but the tables closest to us could hear him.

**"We lived together for six months. That's as serious as it got. Why do you care? -B"** I responded to him waiting impatiently for his reply.

**"Curiosity. Why did you end it? -E"**

**"Do I get to ask questions about your ex's? -B"** I was quick to respond. He wasn't going to know anything about my relationship in Arizona if I didn't get something in return. Talking about that, with him, just wasn't something I wanted to do. Actually talking about that relationship in general wasn't something I wanted to do. I just wanted to forget all about it.

**"No. -E"** He responded just as quick.

**"Same goes for you. If I don't get to know about yours, you don't get to know about mine. -B"** It was only fair. He glared at me.

**"I want to know. -E"** Edward was use to getting what he wanted. I'm not even sure he'd heard the word no once in his life. Honestly, you don't say no to a man like him, you say yes, of course, more please, but never no.

**"That sucks. See the way this works. I give a little, you give a little. -B"** It was simple enough. Even so Edward gave me a steady glare.** "Lighten up. Tonight's suppose to be fun, remember? -B"** I sent the text letting my fingers graze over his pants. I didn't want the mention of an ex to ruin the night, even though he had no right to even question me about it. His glare softened as the waitress came around the corner with our food.

"I heard you had a problem with our waiter," she said holding out the first burger. Edward pointed to me as she set down the food in front of me. "I would like to apologize for that. I assure you it will not happen again. Which two young ladies was it?" She questioned noticing there was quite a few women at the table.

"Isabella, and Alice," Edward said pointing to the two of us.

"These two meals are on the house tonight for the inconvenience." I shook my head letting my hand rest over the bulge in Edward's pants.

"Alice, I was wondering if I could bring my boyfriend to dinner tomorrow night?" Tanya questioned. Tomorrow was what I had learned was, family Sunday's with the Cullen's. Alice only glanced over at Tanya taking a bite of her turkey sandwich.

"Why do you even bother asking? When you want to do something, you do it. Regardless." Edward shifted in his seat. I couldn't tell if it was because of the conversation between Alice and Tanya, or because I had started grabbing him under the table. Everyone else was preoccupied, and tonight it was my turn to tease him.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to meet him." Tanya answered with an attitude.

"What on earth makes me think I would want to meet your boyfriend? I would want to meet Edward's girlfriend if he ever got one. Hell, I'd want to meet a girl that changed his mind on relationships in general. But you? I do not give two shits about who you are dating." The entire table stiffened, including me.

"Alice," Edward's tone was a warning. He picked up my hand and gently placed it back in my own lap without anyone noticing. "Do not speak to her that way." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I can speak to her however I want Edward. She's your sister, I get that. I'm your sister to though. I didn't exactly see you coming to my defense when she basically threw herself at Jasper. Don't you dare come to her defense." Well that explains why she didn't like Tanya.

"I was drunk." Tanya said a voice filled with annoyance.

"I don't care if you were drunk or not." Alice's voice was dismissive. "So that's that. Jasper and I are probably going to head home early tonight." Alice announced sipping her drink. Edward rolled his eyes lightly but didn't say another word. The rest of the night was filled with a silence no one could seem to fill.

"I'll take Isabella home, since I gave her a ride here," Edward said after paying the bill.

"I'm actually not staying at my apartment tonight." Emmett glanced over at me questioningly.

"Spending the night with the mystery guy?" Emmett finally brought up the man Mike had brought up earlier.

"I'm allowed to have a private life Emmett." I pulled Emmett in for a hug letting him know I wasn't mad at him anymore. "Don't worry. I'll be there to play my part tomorrow." I whispered giving Emmett a kiss on the cheek following Edward out of the restaurant. Little did Emmett know the mystery man was sitting across from him at the restaurant. I got into the passenger seat of Edward's car without a word as he started driving in the direction of his house. Tonight it was my turn to be in control, I'd made that my mission early on tonight.

"I'm assuming you know the plan tomorrow?" I questioned Edward as soon as he turned onto the familiar street. Tomorrow was the night Emmett was purposing, and we all had our parts to play to make sure everything went according to plan.

"Emmett filled us in. Rosalie's going to love the over the top gesture," he said putting the car in park.

"Okay," I said simply walking into the house behind Edward. "Tonight it's my turn though," I said simply grabbing his hand pressing my lips to his. He was taken aback, by the suddenness for a moment. He caught on quickly shoving me back into the wall. There wasn't much I could do to stop him other than go along with it.

"For?" He questioned kissing my neck.

"It's my turn to be in control," I answered him shoving against his chest making him stumble back. He only glanced down at me with a look that just said yea right. "Not kidding," I whispered still shoving him back until he fell onto the couch. "You get no control tonight." I whispered in his ear. He gave a low groan.

"Not going to happen," he whispered pulling back my hair.

"I can be very persuasive, Edward." I whispered leaning over him giving him a perfect view of my cleavage. "You see, I think you have a control issue. I'm going to fix that." Edward glared at me as I started unbuttoning his pants. "Relax, and enjoy it." He shook his head.

"I don't give over control Isabella." I shrugged my shoulders slipping my hands underneath his boxers. I lightly ran my fingers over his member feeling it harden in response.

"Try," I whispered taking my hand back slowly licking it before slipping it back underneath his boxers gripping him. He gave a low groan in response. "Tonight, you give me control." He closed his eyes as I gripped him harder moving my hand up and down. Tonight was going to be different than the first night I'd attempted to take control, now I know better. I climbed only his lap straddling him picking speeding up the tempo I was using. "Tonight it going to be quick." I whispered in his ear.

"Are you tired Isabella?" He questioned kissing my neck. "I could take control if you want." He nibbled my ear. I giggled slightly pulling my dress over my hips.

"Maybe I just want a quickie before I go home." He burrowed his eyes in confusion. It was an unwritten rule that when we slept together, I spent the night. In all honesty, I think a small part of him liked waking up to someone by his side. Contrary to popular belief, Edward was not a scary person, he wasn't an ass like he warned me. Edward was damaged. "I'll stay here if you want. But I do have to leave in the morning in order to get ready," I explained to him. Our day tomorrow started at nine am. Emmett needed help getting everything set up.

"You could always tell Emmett to meet up here." I pulled back raising an eyebrow at him.

"I thought we, were a secret?" I questioned. Having everyone meet here, would raise some serious eyebrows. Edward only shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm rethinking the rules," he said simply pulling me closer to him. Rethinking the rules, what does that even mean? I didn't give myself time to ponder the thought before slowly lowering myself onto him dismissing any hope of a conversation. I closed my eyes bouncing up and down on him. Edward's eyes were locked on mine the entire time. What did rethinking the rules mean?

_A/N: I ended this a little awkwardly, and the chapter isn't the greatest. I attempted to write through writers block, because that's the best way for me to get through it. At any rate let me know what you think!_

_P.S. Also, it might take me about a week to update. I am starting to get really busy with school and whatnot._


	18. Seventeen: Say Yes

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am only borrowing them.**

_"I'll probably be the last to know_  
_No one says until it shows_  
_See how it is..._  
_They want you or they don't_

_Say Yes._

_I'm in love_  
_With the world_  
_Through the eyes of a girl_  
_Who's still around the morning after."_

"This is all so romantic," Alice announced walking into the coffee shop. Emmett finally let Alice in on the proposal the morning we were getting everything set up. He didn't want her to ruin the entire thing, which, let's face it, she probably would have. She wouldn't have meant to, but she would have let the plan slip. "What do we need to do?" It was seven in the morning. Everyone here was dressed down to get the coffee shop set up. Emmett had gotten the owner to close for the entire day in order to get his plan ready.

"The jeep is filled with white and red roses. The walkway needs to be filled with the red rose peddles. The white roses need to go on the tables, and the counter." I explained to Alice. Setting up the flowers was the last thing I wanted to do. Alice dragged Jasper to the jeep. "I'm going to get the menu board set up," I said running off. Emmett's plan was like something right out of a fairytale. The menu board was going to show two items, the coffee she ordered, and the coffee he ordered. He was going to give a speech, no one was allowed to hear until that time, and then we were going to switch the menu boards and it was going to say, marry me?

"Do you think this is a little over the top?" Edward questioned grabbing the ladder. Emmett also got the barista that was working the day they met to be there. He said it was going to mimic the day he first saw her. Was this a little over the top? Sure. It was something that was thought out in great detail, and something that also could not have been cheap. I think that's mainly where Edward came in.

"When Emmett love's something he goes big. He loves Rosalie, so the proposal is going to be something everyone will remember," I explained.

"You left early this morning." He helped me up on the ladder. I left this morning before he woke up. Even if he was serious about rethinking the rules, changing the rules wasn't something that should have been done today. Today was Emmett's day, not mine. If Edward wanted to change the rules to whatever we were doing, we would do it another day.

"I left a note on the bed," he gave a slight grunt leaning against the table. "I have a question for you." I'd been pulling my hair out over his comment last night. I'm not sure if it was something he said in the heat of the moment, or if he actually was rethinking the rules. I swear if this were a cartoon I would be bald.

"Yes?" He raised an eyebrow. Emmett had gone to set up the lights that would hang around the room. They met during winter, so he was hanging Christmas lights by the door.

"What does rethinking the rules mean?" I questioned out load expecting him to tell me it slipped from his mouth.

"It means I want to take you out on a real date. You know the kind that isn't a secret." I raised my eyebrow silently asking him to explain. "You make me feel less cynical," he admitted shrugging his shoulder as if this was no big deal.

"Less cynical about what?" I didn't know what I could make him feel less cynical about. Edward shrugged his shoulders in response not willing to answer my question. "Are you going to help or just stand there?" I teased him. He gave a short chuckle walking over to Alice helping her set up the flowers.

It took us two hours to get everything together, but when we were finally finished it was perfection. Emmett took a deep breath running his fingers through his hair the way he always did when he was nervous about something. I set my hand on his shoulder, we were to be back here in two hours.

"We can all meet up at my place when we're done getting ready?" She question Edward and I. Emmett was the one bringing Rosalie to the Coffee shop. Carlisle and Esme had no clue what was going on today, Emmett only told the people that he needed to.

"Can I just get ready over there?" I didn't want Emmett to worry about me getting a ride there, since normally he was my ride. Alice linked her arm through mine answering my question. "I'll be right there." Alice shook her head walking out of the coffee shop with Jasper and Edward. "You need to calm down. Rosalie is going to say yes. She loves you so much it makes me sick." Emmett shook his head and I pulled him in for a hug. "We'll be here early,"I whispered knowing he was worried we were going to be the ones to be late. I gave him a kiss on the cheek walking out with him. I got into Alice's car, silently as we drove off.

* * *

"Does this look okay?" I questioned Alice finally emerging from her bathroom. The boys had been ready for a little over an hour, both of them sitting on the couch just waiting for us to get done. Alice was done before me on the count of how short her hair was compared to mine. I decided on one of Alice's white dresses, that just screamed elegant, I also decided to curl my hair.

"Perfection," she said with simplicity. I doubted that I looked anything like perfection while standing next to her. "Let's get going," she said turning the television off. The boys got to their feet following us out of the house.

"I'll ride in with you guys," Edward said getting into the back seat. Alice shook her head driving to the coffee shop with only music playing in the background. We got back to the coffee shop ten minutes later. Edward unlocked the doors letting us all file in sitting at the table we were told to sit in.

"What is going on?" Esme questioned walking into the coffee shop. She was just as clueless as Rosalie.

"You and Carlisle sit here," I motioned to the table closest to the menu board. "Emmett and Rosalie are pulling up, don't question anything," I somewhat explained taking my seat next to Edward. We all watched Emmett and Rosalie get out of the car, Emmett placed his hand on the small of her back leading her into the coffee shop.

"What's going on Emmett?" She questioned as he lead her into the coffee shop. She knew something was up upon seeing us all. Just then a song started playing throughout the coffee shop.

"The moment I saw you I knew you were the woman I go take the time to get to know," he said walking up to the counter. "When you first agreed to the date, it was the moment I realized you were the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with," he stopped Rosalie at the counter walking behind it grabbing the coffee he'd set in the fridge. "Rosalie Hale Cullen you are the woman I want to wake up to every morning. You're the woman I want to spend my forever with." I looked around noticing Esme holding onto Carlisle's hand for dear life. She knew what was coming. "Will you marry me?" He questioned getting down on one knee holding up the coffee to her. It was then I realized on the lid there was the ring, sitting in plain sight. Rosalie was crying tears of joy as she shook her head.

"Of course I'll marry you," she whispered as he slipped the ring on her finger. "It's beautiful," she whispered before looking up to him kissing him forgetting everyone else was there. I watched waiters come out with food giving every single person their meal. What the hell?I questioned myself. He said nothing about this.

"Congratulations," Esme said tears of her own coming down her face. "My last little girl is getting married," she pulled Rosalie in for a hug. Edward lightly placed his hand over mine, it was a gesture that felt so normal something he did when we were alone, I almost didn't get the meaning behind it. Jasper and Alice were the ones to notice our intertwined fingers. Alice, of course, already knew.

_A/N: The proposal! Let me know what you guys think(: _


	19. Eighteen: Wedding Plans

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. I am just borrowing them. **

"You're painting again?" Emmett questioned coming into the living room. The easel Alice and Esmé gave me, had been sitting in the corner of the living room, collecting dust for almost two months. Late last night after the engagement, I picked up the paintbrush, put my headphones in, and just started painting. It was as if I never actually stopped.

"I guess I am." I answered him giving a yawn. The dress I was wearing was now covered in paint, I would have to buy Alice a new one. Emmett shook his head pouring himself a cup of coffee. "How long have you been seeing Edward?" He questioned plopping down on the couch. Emmett sounded annoyed at the fact that I had been secretly seeing Edward. I didn't have to tell him I'd been seeing him longer than we told him, he just knew. Edward and I told everyone we'd went on a date or two - which isn't a complete lie - and that we were just seeing how things played out. Emmett wasn't stupid.

"A few weeks," I lied rubbing my eyes. "You don't approve." I already knew Emmett would never approve of anyone I dated. I mean, I could date prince charming, and Emmett still wouldn't approve. It's just something I've come to accept. He'll get on board with my decision when he knows it isn't a mistake.

"No I don't." He wasn't attempting to hide his anger. "Edward is not the kind of guy you should be dating. I'm sorry Roaslie," he said noticing Rosalie walking into the livingroom. She only waved him off, walking into the kitchen. She wasn't about to give her two cents on the situation, knowing that interfering with a sibling fight wasn't the best thing to do.

"Tea?" She questioned me.

"Please," I answered her. "If I told you Rosalie wasn't the right girl for you, would you listen to me?" Emmett narrowed his eyes at me as if it was the worst comparison in the world. "You would tell me that you're going to live your life however you want to. My decisions are mine, not yours. If this ends up being a mistake of epic proportions you can say I told you so. Until then, keep your opinions to yourself." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I don't want him here." I didn't understand how he was going to attempt to keep Edward out of this apartment .Rosalie lived here, and that was his sister.

"What are you going to do? Forbid it?" I questioned getting off the couch rolling my eyes. "Emmett, you are my brother, not my father. You need to stop acting like Charlie. I get it, you're trying to protect me. Here's the thing Emmett, I don't want your protection. I'm not five anymore. If I end up falling down and scrapping my knee I'm perfectly capable of picking myself back up." Emmett glared at me. "You can be mad, I really do not care. However, you cannot forbid me from bringing Edward around. I pay rent, I can bring home marry fucking popins and you can't do anything about it." I said as Rosalie handed me my cup of tea.

"Edward and Alice are actually coming over," she announced in a small voice. "He's bringing over a wedding book I gave him, Alice and I are going to arrange it into sections. What we can afford, what we might be able to afford, and what's out," she informed him sitting on his lap. "We're getting married," she whispered not able to stop herself from smiling like an idiot. Emmett softened his glare turning all of his attention to Rosalie.

"I'm going to barf," I said getting up from the couch in order to get decent. I had no clue when they were going to be here, and if I looked half as bad as I thought I did, I'd scare Edward off. I grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, and a blue tank top out of the hall closet walking into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I saw that my hair was beyond fixing, there was no hope, I threw it in a pony tail. I put on minimal makeup before entering the living room again. Edward had seen me the morning after sex, and didn't run for the hills.

"Bella, you need to help me go through some things as well," Rosalie said patting the spot next to her on the couch. "You're going to be a bridesmaid. Since you're dating Edward it'll work out perfectly," she said as Alice walked through the door Edward and Jasper close behind her. "I'm going to need the boys measurements," Rosalie said. Edward was holding what looked like a binder of wedding ideas.

"Hi," he said kissing Rosalie on the forehead. "Esmé wants to go to dinner tonight. She said to bring the book," he informed her resting his hands on my shoulders. Emmett only narrowed his eyes in Edwards direction. "You're coming." It wasn't a question. I got up from the couch walking over to Edward.

"If I don't want to?" I teased him a smile playing at his lips.

"Tough luck. I think this is how dating works," he whispered in my ear making me chuckle. "You look nice," he said lightly pressing his lips to mine.

"Liar." I pulled away from him. "I'm crashing at your place tonight," I whispered in his ear placing a kiss on his cheek before taking my seat back with Rosalie.

"Do you know the budget yet?" Alice questioned Rosalie. She only shrugged her shoulders. "Rose these are things you need to figure out. Besides you two are going to need a bigger place, the wedding you want isn't cheap it's going to be at least a year before you can do anything." Rosalie's furrowed her brows together. Alice seemed to be the logical one out of the two. "We'll start with something simple. What's the date?" She questioned getting out a calander.

"The 6th of December," Rosalie and Emmett answered at the same time. Apperently they'd talked about the date last night. Alice's eyes widened.

"Of this year? That's only three months away Rose," Alice looked ready to pull out her hair.

"I don't want a long engagement," she said in a small voice.

"Okay," Edward announced poking his head in on the conversation. "Alice, tone it down for a minute. You and Rosalie differ greatly on the wedding subject. I mean, you'd probably go down to the court house if Esmé wouldn't kill you for it." Alice shrugged her shoulders leaning against Jaspers chest. "You've always wanted a big wedding. I know you aren't swimming in cash," he motioned to Alice and Jasper who were well off just like he was. What did Rosalie even do?

"I'm still in college you jackass," she defended herself.

"I'm going to make you eat your words." He said sitting in the coffee table. "Carlisle and I talked it over last night, we'll pay for the wedding." Alice glanced over at her brother. "Carlisle offered to pay for yours." He said to Alice before she shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Pick what you want, and we'll pay for everything, down to the flowers." Rosalie gave a bright smile.

"Is there some kind of catch to your side?" She questioned raising her eyebrows.

"No catch. I want my baby-sister to have the wedding of her dreams. You're fiancée can even continue to hate me for dating his sister." He said looking at Emmett giving a slightly sarcastic smile. "Just don't forget. You're marrying my sister, and when you started dating her, not one person in my family gave you the cold shoulder," he said rolling his eyes slightly.

"I love you!" Rosalie yelled throwing her arms around her brother. "Do you need me to give you a play by play on what I want?" She questioned making Edward grimace like he was in pain.

"Honestly Rosalie, I love you. But no way in hell am I sitting here planning out a wedding all day for the next two months. Just keep me in the loop?" He said getting to his feet. "Jasper and I are going to go to the shooting range for a few hours. Esmé said to be in Seattle at five, so be ready in two hours." He grabbed my hand pulling me to my feet. "I'll bring her back. Just figure I should probably take her outside to kiss her goodbye, seeing as how I got the death glare earlier. There's knives in here ya know?" I gave a chuckle at his attitude letting him led me out of the apartment.

"You're in a good mood," I noted as he lightly pushed me against the wall. He only shrugged his shoulders placing his hands beside my head trapping me where I was.

"You're anxious," he noted kissing my neck. "Why?" He questioned raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"One minute you're all secretive about us, and the next minute you're kissing me in front of your family. Just confusing is all," I explained myself to him. He shook his head licking his lips.

"I'm a very jealous man. When I want something, I want the entire world to know it is mine, and only mine. I know we had a no one else rule, that just wasn't enough anymore. You are mine." He explained himself. It made perfect sense, Edward was possessive, controlling, and jealous. I didn't take Edward to be the jealous type.

"You know dating means all those rules go out the window, right?" I questioned him casually.

"I'm perfectly aware of this, Isabella," he said. "Now can we talk about this later tonight?" So he was aware there was going to be a conversation of what this meant. I only shook my head wrapping my arms around his neck pressing my lips to his. This kiss was not guarded, or gentle, this was the kind of kiss he usually only gave me when we were alone. It was passionate, rough, and demanding. We heard someone clear their throat, Edward glanced in the direction of the noise before pulling away.

"I'll pick you up in two hours," he whispered in my ear kissing my cheek one last time before walking off. I didn't know if I should be ecstatic about the fact that we were now together, or if I should have been worried about it. Either way, what I was feeling wasn't anything other than being anxious. I was probably going to stay that way until we talked things over.

_A/N: So Edward and Bella really are going public! YAY. Leave your thoughts in a review!(:_


	20. Nineteen: The Change In The Game

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Characters. I am only borrowing them**

"We're all okay with Royal Purple for the color scheme?" Rosalie was questioning Alice and I since the color scheme didn't exactly matter to Emmett. For all he cared it cold have been puke green and he would still be the happiest man alive seeing Rosalie walk down the aisle in her white wedding dress. Alice walked out of the bathroom in a red dress of mine smiling at Rosalie.

"Perfect. I love purple," she said simply looking at her watch. "Let's look over this tomorrow," she said closing the wedding book. We were going to have to peel that out of her cold dead hands. Rosalie stuffed the binder in her purse as soon as the doorbell rang. "Come in," Alice sang chuckling.

"Funny, I thought this was Isabella's place," Edward announced walking in the apartment. "Isabella and I are staying in Seattle tonight. Unless you all are getting a hotel carpooling isn't really an option," Edward announced wrapping his hand around my waist pulling me into his chest.

"Jasper and I are getting a hotel. Staying in Seattle for dinner is pointless. I'll do my shopping tomorrow," Alice said with a huge smile on her lips. She could shop for an eternity, and never lose interest.

"Rose and I are probably going to crash out in Seattle too," Emmett shrugged his shoulders.

"So we'll take the jeep. You don't mind leaving the Volvo here, right?" Alice questioned Edward. I sank into his arms attempting to disappear. A four-hour car ride with a pissed off Emmett, and a stubborn Edward? That sounds like fun. "Besides, we would all be able to carpool back. It'll be less gas," she reasoned.

"I think Isabella and I will take the Volvo. If you four are staying in a hotel it makes it easier to get to my apartment," he explained. "Besides we might ditch out early," he whispered in my ear. Alice only shrugged her shoulders as we all walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"Can I ask you something without you biting my head off?" I questioned Edward as soon as we got into Seattle. We were not even five minutes away from the restaurant. I'd had the thought in the back of my mind for a little over three hours, and was finally getting the courage to say something. He only shook his head telling me to go ahead. "You doing the public thing, is it a possessive thing, or is it because you really want to be doing this?" He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant, following Alice to the valet parking.

"Isabella, I'm a possessive man. I can't deny that. This," he motioned to the two of us. "Is something that I want to be doing. I can't promise that I'm going to be the best boyfriend in the universe, I can't promise you won't want to rip my head off at times. I can promise to be loyal, and to try to make this work." I shook my head. The valet stood at the door, ready to open it. "We can talk about this later," he said as the valet opened the door.

"Mr. Fancy Pants over there can't go anywhere without valet parking," I heard Alice say, probably to Emmett. "Bella, you should crash at the hotel with us. We could have a movie night or something." She linked her arm through mine. Edward gave a slight chuckle pulling my into his arms, making Alice's grip fall.

"Trust me. She likes my plans for the night a lot better than movie night." I gave a slight blush elbowing Edward.

"And what are your plans for the night?" Alice questioned as we walked into the restaurant.

"My sex life is none of your business," Edward said casually making me turn even redder. I elbowed him again, this time hard enough that he gave a slight grunt. "Ouch," he said lightly pinching my arm making me chuckle. "That hurt." Esmé and Carlisle came into view talking to the waiter.

"Speak of the devils," Esmé said motioned to all of us. "Finally, you're fifteen minutes late," she furrowed her eyebrows as if we were an hour late.

"This woman is never on time for anything," Edward pointed to me sliding into the booth.

"You're always going to be waiting on a woman," Carlisle joked. Esmé glanced at our intertwined fingers more than once before the waitress came back around.

"Mr. Mason, how lovely to see you again," the waitress cooed batting her eyelashes. "What kind of drinks can we get for you tonight?" She questioned trying to sound seductive.

"I would like the usual wine tonight," Edward answered her not bothering to glance in her direction. "Wine for you?" He questioned me raising an eyebrow.

"I'll just sip off of yours," I answered him, watching Rosalie's eyes widen. Did he not share? "I'll just take sweet tea, please." I continued as the waitress got everyone elses drink order.

"Edward's going to share his wine?" Alice questioned raising her eyebrow. Edward shrugged his shoulders making Alice glance at him. "You never share anything." I didn't realize sipping from his wine was such a big deal. I'd sipped off of Emmett's drinks usually, mostly because I was a light weight, and more than one drink made me foggy.

"You know, sharing wine really isn't a big deal when you've exchanged more than spit," he said making Esme's eyes widen. Alice only gave a chuckle backing off of the subject. "Someone's waving to one of us." She noted seeing a tall man waving making his way over here. "Not me."

"Bella!" Paul yelled coming into view.

"Do you know everyone?" Alice questioned raising her eyebrows at me.

"Paul works here sometimes. He's a contractor," I answered her question being vague. "He's a friend from the Rez," I explained getting to me feet figuring it was better than the alternative. That was being pulled from the booth and into a bear hug.

"You look good, Bells," he said pulling me into a hug. "Hey, Emmett," he kept the greetings to my brother minimal at best. "When are you going to visit the Rez? You know everyone misses their baby sister," Emmett gave a loud scoff at the word baby sister.

"I'm letting the water smooth over," I explained shrugging my shoulders. "I'm sure Jake filled you in on Emmett's." Paul gave a chuckle.

"Emmett's never been invited to our bonfires anyways," he said giving a cocky smile to me. "Come on, you know you want to," he teased bumping into me. Truth be told, I did miss the annual bonfires Jake use to take me to. The bonfires were always filled with people from the Reservation, it was basically their entire school all in one place.

"Maybe next time?" I said with a small smile. "I'm kind of at dinner here, rude." I joked making him slightly roll his eyes.

"You're the rude one. Introduce me. Do I have to give you a step by step tutorial?" I shook my head.

"This is Carlisle and Esme they're the parents - or as you would call them - elders. Alice is their daughter, and she's engaged to Jasper," I pointed to the two of them, who both gave friendly waves. "Rosalie, is Emmett's fiancée," Paul's eyes moved over Rosalie's body as if he were checking her out before shrugging his shoulders. Rosalie gave a slight wave. "And this is Edward, my boyfriend." I said glancing at his more than a little annoyed face.

"Lot's of people and I'm not good with names. Yours... Yours I'll remember," he said smiling slightly at Edward. He gave a slight mhmmm. "You better come to the next bonfire. I'll storm Emmett's apartment and kidnap you. Bring the boyfriend, I'm sure we could make him feel right at home." He started striding off.

"That sounded more like a threat," I called loud enough for him to hear me.

"Maybe it was," He called back disappearing. I rolled my eyes sitting back with everyone.

"If Paul takes one step into my house I will kill him," Emmett said nonchalantly. Emmett, the over protective brother, has hated Paul from day one. You see, Paul and I go back about as far as Jake and I do. He knew me since the day I was born, pushed me into the sandbox when we were six, and we've been friends ever since. Emmett never got along with any of the boys on the Rez, and he didn't like the fact that I did. A bigger reason he hates Paul, when I was 15 we dated.

"Yea," I said brushing him off.

"You know a lot of people," Edward said looking over the menu. "Mostly boys," he noted making me shift uncomfortably in my seat. It was true, most of the friends in my past, had been a bunch of boys. I'm not sure why it made me anxious when he pointed it out. "When's the bonfire?" He questioned setting the menu down.

"Edward, you don't have to. Paul was joking about bringing you," I said. I knew how they welcomed new people on the Rez, and it wasn't the friendliest. Besides, I could picture Edward doing a lot of things. I could picture him sitting on the beach, playing the piano, feeding the homeless. I could not picture Edward kicking back at a bonfire, especially not with the guys from the Rez.

"If I don't want you to go alone?" He questioned. I was well aware of the fact everyone at the table was now listening to our not so private conversation.

"Are you telling me you are giving me rules?" I questioned in a completely calm voice.

"No. I'm just saying I would prefer if you didn't go alone." He reasoned using the same calm voice he had been using with me. Something told me the only reason he was perfectly calm about this was because Esme and Carlisle were not even three feet away.

"Fine, you can go if you want. I'm letting you know in advance, there way of welcoming outsiders is to play pranks. I don't know when the next one is," I said picking up the menu dismissing the conversation. The waitress came back around setting down the drinks, taking our order before leaving. "What kind did you get?" I questioned as he handed me his glass.

"Just drink it. You'll fall in love and want your very own glass." I sipped the wine. It was the most divine wine I'd ever tasted. Edward was right, I did want my very own glass. "I'll take that back now," he chuckled taking the glass from my hands.

"Rude," I teased him intertwining our fingers again.

* * *

_**Edward's Point Of View**_

"As much fun as this has been," I said quickly taking the last bite of Isabella's meal for her. I swear, she eats as slow as a snail. "We should get going, before she gets any ideas." I pointed to the wedding book Rosalie was pulling out like it was a disease. Alice gave a chuckle as I pulled Isabella up from the booth.

"Bella wants to get married about as much as she want's to go to the dentist," Emmett spoke to me for the first time all night. Maybe he was thawing to the idea of Isabella and I. I couldn't really blame him for thinking that I am bad news for her. I mean, I am bad for her. She deserves better, but I'm a selfish man. "See you two tomorrow." I only gave a light head nod pulling Bella along with me.

"What kind of wine was that?" Isabella broke the silence as soon as we made our way outside. I had no reason to be angry with her, at least not a good one. I was angry with her though. I was angry that she dated that guy however many years ago. I was angry that he looked at her that way. I was angry that she didn't do anything about it. Most of all, I was angry because I didn't do something about it.

"Screaming Eagle Cabernet," I answered in a monotone voice.

"Are you really mad at me?" She questioned dropping my hand. Now she was the one who was mad. Great. She dropped the conversation noticing my car coming around the corner. As soon as the valet handed me the keys, I handed him a fifty getting into the driver's side of the car. "What the fuck did I do?" She yelled as soon as we pulled out from the parking lot.

"I just like to know just how many boyfriends you have." I hissed out watching her face turn red. This time it wasn't out of embarrassment, it was out of anger. She crossed her arms turning her attention to the road. "You seem to have a lot of them. The guy from the club the other night, the one in Arizona, Paul, and whoever the fuck Jake is." I was good at picking up little things at conversations. At the mention of Jake's name Emmet's eyes rolled, and Bella shifted uncomfortably.

"You're mad at me for having a past? That's rich. How many girlfriends have you had in your life?" She shot back with just as much anger. Isabella was beautiful all the time, when she was angry she was fucking sexy.

"One," I answered harshly.

"Fine. How many fuck buddies have you had over the years?" She rephrased the question. I didn't date, often. My last girlfriend was in high school eight years ago, but I did have to admit I had countless fuck buddies. I refused to answer the question leaving us in complete silence. Ten minutes later I couldn't stand the silence anymore, it was still a good thirty minutes back to the Seattle home.

"I'm sorry okay? Fuck, Isabella, excuse me for asking-"

"Shut up! You basically called me a slut for dating someone other than you!" She yelled confusing me. When the fuck did the words, 'you're a slut', fall from my mouth? Never. Well... not in this moment. Besides I know Isabella isn't actually a slut.

"When the fuck did I call you a slut?" I challenged her. She stayed silent refusing to meet my glare. Her eyes were glossy, hurt, not angry anymore. I reach my hand over and gently caress her cheek, she only turns her head away from me swatting my hand away from her. "Stop," I demanded shoving my hand into her hair roughly kissing her. Our tongues mesh together perfectly, fighting for dominance. My persistent roughness causes a moan to rip through her allowing me to thrust my tongue into her mouth. I pulled back, but kept my hand in her hair.

"Someone else has touched you like this. That makes me angry, do you get it?" I questioned using a softer tone than I'd used with her in the past hour. "I get you have a past, and I have one to. I'm a possessive man. Seeing your ex's at ever corner is irritating." Isabella shook her head unfastening her seat belt as I roughly pulled drag her on top of me. I pulled her head forward kissing her again. I could spend the rest of my life just kissing Isabella, she always tasted fucking divine. She started grinding against me, her perfectly thin black dress riding up her thighs revealing a red laced thong. Something that shouldn't even be considered panties.

I release my hold on her hair, letting my hands wonder along her body. I went down her neck, her shoulders, along the fabric that covered her perfect breasts - even through the fabric I could feel her erect nipples - I took time to give them a small pinch listening to a perfect moan escape Isabella's lip. It was a moan that jolted its way through my body, right to my cock. I continued letting my hands water around her incredibly waist, and stopped at her pale, smooth, mouth-watering thighs. Isabella started grinding her heat on my cock, this time harder.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" I questioned her meeting her thrusts. This felt fantastic, and I wasn't even inside of her yet. She gave a short devious little giggle moving her fingers right to my jeans slowly unbuttoning them. Finally, she started tugging my jeans, and underwear down my thighs. Isabella's hand immediately grabbed my cock roughly and pumped.

"I think I know exactly what I'm doing to you," She whispered.

"Fuck," I moaned. After a few moments of rought and hard pumping, I wanted nothing more than to be inside of her. I needed to fuck her into oblivion. "Stop," I commanded watching a devious smile spread across her face. I ripped her red laced thong off her, revealing her bare, glistening pussy. Her scent filled the car making my mouth water. "Do you want me to take my time baby?" I questioned rubbing her clit bringing my fingers right back up to my mouth licking the juices from my fingers. I would be doing that later preferably on the couch, or the kitchen table, or the bedroom.

"Edward, fuck me," she moaned. I was more than happy to comply. I grabbed my cock, and pumped it a few times while grabbing her waist. Roughly I pushed her down until she was aligned on top of me, I could feel the heat radiating from her pussy. I rubbed myself along her soaking wet folds, making sure I brushed against her clit with every sweep. I positioned myself at her entrance, and Bella slammed down until the head of my cock was buried inside her tight pussy.

Isabella huffed, and grabbed my shoulders bounding up and down, her tits jiggling with each pump. I tightened my hold on her waist and pushed her down, taking control, creating a rough rhythm. This was fast, hard, animatistic. Her moans and my groans filled the car, all of our anger and frustration from the last hour or so was being released.

"Fuck," I groaned out. I snaked my hands around her, savagely pushing her forward, and held her to my chest. Quickly, I repositioned myself, and started drilling into her. The slapping of our skin mixed with our moans and grunts was like music to my ears. The perfect melody. "Tell me you're close," I groaned knowing I wasn't going to be able to hold myself longer.

"So close," She moaned. I repositioned us yet again so that she was doing the bouncing now. Her bouncing tits, and hair, and beautiful form arousing me even more. I slid my hand down to her pussy furiously rubbing circles on her clit. I applied pressure, happy to feel her tense above me. Her mouth opened into an O, silently screaming. Her breathing was coming out in short gasps, a small squeak of pleasure uttered from her mouth. Suddenly, she stilled, only to shudder violently, her orgasm ripping through her the same time mine ripped through me. We sat there, heavily breathing.

"I think we handled that fight pretty well," I announced when she finally crawled off me. She only gave a smile shaking her head.

"You know, you can't just fuck me into silence, every time you piss me off?" She questioned as I buttoned my pants back up.

"But it's just so damn fun," I said giving her a devious smile before driving off.

_A/N: I threw in some Edward's Point of vew. What did you think of that. Possesive Edward is kind of sexy though, am I right? Leave all of your lovely thoughts in a review. _

_P.S.: We're almost to 150 reviews!(: Also, I'm thinking the next chapter is going to be the Bonfire down at the Rez. I'll introduce you to Bella's life, instead of Edward's. What do you think?_


	21. Twenty: Bonfire

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am only borrowing them. **

"How long are you here?" I questioned Edward, mindlessly running my fingers along his chest. It had been two days since we arrived back in Forks, and I knew it was only a matter of time before he was going back to Seattle. His time in Forks was always limited, this I knew.

"I can get away with leaving in the morning," he answered simply. "We have that bonfire tonight." Crap. I was hoping he'd forgotten about that. Not even dating a week and he wanted to meet the boys in La Push? That could go one of two ways, and I could only really see it going one way. It wasn't a pretty sight in my head. I only shrugged my shoulders at the mention of this.

"Dress down. Bonfires aren't something you wear good clothes to," I explained sitting up in the bed. "What happened here?" I questioned as he sat up on the bed his feet pressed to the ground. I noticed a long scar trailing his back, it was one I'd never really noticed before. Then again, I never marveled at his back. Although, I'm thinking I should start. I reached my hand out tracing the scar, it went from his shoulder blade all the way down to the middle of his back. He shuddered slightly before standing up.

"I thought we covered the whole, not asking about my scars," he said making me frown.

"So you're still giving me rules?" I challenged sitting cross legged in the bed. "If you want this to work you have to let me in. I'm not asking about those," I pointed to the burn marks on his chest. "I'll let you tell me about those on your own. I'm asking about the scar on your back," I said watching him roll his eyes as if it didn't matter.

"You remember that I told you I'm adopted, right?" He questioned making me shake my head. "My father was an abusive bastard. I normally got the blunt end of the stick, because I was the oldest. That and the fact that the one time he laid a finger on Tanya I shoved him into a bookcase. I was five, he was bigger and won the fight. Needless to say, that's how I got the scar. I'm getting a shower, and I am not talking about this anymore." Edward walked into the bathroom without another word. I sat in the bedroom to stunned to move at what he had just confessed. Edward was abused as a child.

When I my brain finally started working again, I realized that sitting here wasn't going to make him talk about this anymore. I got out of bed making my way into the spotless kitchen fixing myself a cup of tea, and Edward a pot of coffee. Yes, a full pot of coffee. I learned, over the past two days, that every morning he drinks a full pot of coffee all to himself. How the hell he wasn't wired the rest of the day was beyond me. I walked into the living room looking through his extensive CD collection until I found something I liked. I decided it was best not to push Edward on his life before the Cullen's, knowing sooner or later he would come around to telling me. The stereo started playing a song by Arctic Monkeys, Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High, as I started making us breakfast.

"You know I think this is the first time I've seen you cook," Edward noted watching the way I moved through his kitchen with ease. Edward was leaning against the counter, wrapped in a towel, dripping wet. My eyes roamed his body noticing the way his muscles seemed to bulge when his arms were crossed.

"Well we can't always order take out." I finally tore my eyes from his body turning my attention back to the eggs. "We'll get fat." I concluded feeling Edwards breath on my neck. He gave a slight mumble, agreeing with me before pressing his lips to the nape of my neck.

"You look so much better in my shirts," he whispered running his fingers along the fabric. "You know morning sex is proven to wake you up better than coffee?" He questioned me making a giggle escape my lips.

"I didn't know that," I said flipping the eggs. "But we have a lot to do today. We have to go to Rosalie's because she's making Alice and I agree on a bridesmaid dress. We have to go to the store and get cupcakes for the bonfire, if you still want to go. Then we have to go help set up the bonfire." I was starting to come around to the idea of Edward meeting the boys I once called family. Sooner or later, Seth and Leah might actually become family. If I wanted Edward to let me into his past, I had to be willing to do the same. Right?

"We can be quick." Edward watched me flip two eggs onto a plate before turning me around, picking me up, and setting me on the kitchen counter. "We can be as fast as lightning," he nibbled my ear making me close my eyes slightly. "Besides, we might not have enough time tonight. Do you really want me to leave without giving me a proper, see you in a week?" I rolled my eyes at the thought of him leaving. I'd never really cared about sex in any previous relationship. Then again, none of my previous partners were Edward. He'd turned me into a full on sex addict.

"A proper, see you in a week, huh?" I questioned wrapping my legs around his waist. "I try to make breakfast, and all you want is sex?" I questioned making him give a chuckle. Edward licked his lips locking eyes with mine.

"You know, Isabella," Edward mused, "My breakfast could be you." My cheeks flushed red. "Yes. I think that's what I want." I bit my lip as he unwrapped my legs from his waist.

"What happened to as fast as lightning?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Isabella, are you doubting my talents?" He didn't give me time to respond before he lifted the shirt of his I was wearing around my waist, and he gave one long slow lick up my core. I gave up on talking with him running my fingers through his hair. Edward flicked his tongue against my clit, making my bit my bottom lip.

"Oh, Fuck, Edward," I moaned. At this point I could barely form words. Edward had his hands holding my hips, to keep me from moving. Apparently I squirmed too much for his liking, he threatened to get the rope to tie me down just to keep me in place. God, Edward knew how to use his tongue almost as well as he knew how to use his fingers. He plunged his tongue inside of me and then went in and out.

"Edward. I want..." I moaned out not finishing my sentence. He blew into my pussy flashing me a smile.

"What do you want, Isabella?" He questioned innocently.

"Fuck, Edward you know what I want," I begged.

"I have no clue what you want. Tell me, what do you want Isabella?" I moaned in frustration knowing he wasn't going to do a thing until I told him what I wanted.

"I want you," I tried making him shake his head.

"How do you want me?"

"Ugh! I want you to fuck me, Okay?" I shouted a little too loudly. For once I was glad he lived in the middle of no where. This way no one could hear us

"Your wish is my command," He flashed a grin as me. His lips found mine in an instant, and I could taste myself on his lips. His tongue and mine fought for dominance, and he won as usual. "Get off the table and bend over," he demanded. I quickly did what I was told, as Edward dropped the towel.

"No teasing," I demanded wiggling my ass. Edward only gave a tisk slapping my ass on the right cheek making me bit my lip once again.

"Don't tell me what to do." Without warning Edward rammed his cock into my pussy making me yell out in pleasure. "You're so tight, Isabella," He moaned out grabbing a handful of my hair and pulling my back. He pounded into me, his shallow breathing in my ear. His hand came down on my ass more than once while he was ramming into me, and I was sure my ass was going to have a hand print on it.

"Edward," I moaned out feeling my walls tightening. Edward spanked my ass again.

"Say my name. Come for me." Edward pumped faster, I could feel his cock throbbing inside of me. Moments later, I came screaming Edward's name as he told me to. He came second later.

"Now that I'm awake," he whispered slowly pulling out of me. "I'll finish breakfast, you can get your shower." He used the towel to clean himself up, walking over to the stove. He cooks naked? I didn't have long to think about it before I was in the bathroom.

* * *

"We don't have to stay that long," I informed Edward after picking up the cupcakes. "You have to be in Seattle soon, so we'll stay for a few hours," I explained pointing to the turn. The cupcakes weren't homemade like the usually were, but I doubted the boys would care. Emily probably made enough food for a village. "There's also going to be a lot of people." I pointed to the small red house telling him to park next to the rabbit.

"How do you know these guys anyways?" He questioned as we got out of the car. Nightfall was almost here.

"Charlie and Renée were good friends with Billy Black. His son was a year younger than me, so we got forced on play dates and things. When I got older, I met Sam, Paul, Leah, Seth, Kimberly, and we just all kind of became friends. Besides, when my mom passed away I basically lived on Paul's couch." I explained watching him raise his eyebrow for an explanation.

"Were you dating at the time?" He leaned against his car.

"No. Paul and I dated a year before my mom passed. I was fifteen, and he was seventeen. I stayed with him because he was the only one who didn't look at me any differently. Emmett was picking fights with everyone when my mom passed away, and he looked at me with those stupid big tear filled eyes. Charlie didn't want me in the house to begin with. Jake, Sam, Seth, Kimberly, Emily, they all looked at me like I was Bambi or something. Paul looked at me like I was Bella. He let me have the couch, and that was that," I explained the reason I stayed with Paul. He only shook his head. "Come on," I intertwined our fingers leading him up the small pathway.

"Bella?" Sam questioned giving a loud laugh. "Dude, we thought Paul was kidding." He boomed giving me a giant hug, and lifting me off the ground. It was almost like one of Emmett's hugs.

"Can't. Breath." I choked out patting him on the back. He only dropped me giving a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I forget how small you are," he shrugged his shoulders noticing a very stiff Edward. "Hey man, I'm Sam," he said extending his arm. Edward shook his hand eyeing the man up and down.

"Sam! What are you doing? You're suppose to be frosting the cake!" Emily yelled peaking her head around the corner. Her face lit up when she saw me, the left side of her face covered in the scars. Shit... I forgot to tell Edward not to stare. Emily's face had been scarred up ever since she was nineteen. Sam lost control of the car for a second, I don't think he ever forgave himself for what happened to Emily.

"Well look who decided to come out of hiding." Emily wrapped her arms around me lightly. "Sam, go finish frosting the cake. Paul, and Jake are lighting the fire as we speak." She smacked him in the chest. "I'm Emily," she said waving to Edward.

"Edward," he said shaking her hand imminently. "Isabella, bought cupcakes. Said it was mandatory," he said handing them to her. She pointed to the table full of food.

"The boys eat a lot, ladies always go first," she explained to Edward. "Paul! Jake!" She yelled at the boys grabbing brownies. "Fingers out of the food before I come over there and smack you. It won't be a love tap either!" She screamed making them gently set the food back down.

"You must be Edward," Jake said loud enough so we could clearly hear him. Jake's eyes scanned Edward before he gave a shrug of his shoulders. "Scouts honor Bells, no pranks." He pointed to Emily. "She said if we did anything to make him feel unwelcome she'd make us all regret it. We had a good prank planned to," he gave a pouty face.

"Joking right?" I questioned when he was only three steps away from the two of us.

"Not even slightly," he said turning his attention to Edward. "I've seen you around in Seattle. You're a doctor or something, right?" He questioned.

"Surgeon. I don't remember you though," he said handing the cupcakes off to me.

"You were my sisters surgeon. She donated a kidney," he explained pointing to Kimberly. "Small, annoying, black-haired girl. She probably hit on you once or twice." At least Jake was attempting to have a conversation with Edward. Emily gave a loud whistle interrupting everyone.

"Ladies, get your food before the vultures attack," she motioned to the table coming into view carrying the cake. Like it was routine I made my way to the table with the rest of the girls. I looked back seeing Edward making small talk with Jake as I gave a sigh of relief.

"How the hell did you score the hottie?" Kimberly whispered looking back at Edward. "God I flirted with him the entire time I was in the damn hospital, and nothing." She gave a pouty lip before giving a laugh. "Kidding... kind of. We need to have some proper girl bonding time," she said as we started getting our food. Kimberly and Alice would get along.

"Alright boys," Kimberly said looking around at the girls. "Attack," she said as we watched them all haul in. Edward, Jake, Sam, Seth, Paul, Quill, Embry, and Jared took almost everything that was left on the table. "Let the party begin," she said walking over to Jared kissing him on the cheek. Jared and Kimberly? There's a pairing I wouldn't have imagined.

"Emily's a killer cook," Jake said to Edward walking back over to me. "Isn't she Bells?" He questioned wiggling his eyebrows.

"She should open her own business," I agreed, taking a bite of the hotdog.

_A/N: The bonfire didn't turn out like I hoped. But I decided to stick with this. _

_Leave your thoughts in a review!(:_


	22. Twenty-One: Art Gallery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I'm only borrowing them. **

"You know," Rosalie announced coming into the living room almost giving me a heart attack. "There's this art gallery thing, at the college." She looked over my paintings. Over the last week, I'd done six paintings. I'd been glued to this easel ever since Edward went back to Seattle. "There's a twenty dollar fee for anyone who isn't an art student, but I'm sure you'd sell at least something. These are good," She said shrugging her shoulders.

"When is it?" I questioned curiously. I was always up for making a little extra pocket cash, and it would allow more space. Because, let's be honest. I have a tiny little corner in this apartment, six paintings pretty much took up all of my space.

"Tonight. I'm forced to attend to support my fellow classmates. Besides, Katie would kill me if I didn't go. Emmett and I could just give you a ride." She suggested. Edward was coming home tonight, and he made it clear he wanted me to meet him at his house. He claimed he was in need of me.

"I don't know. Tonight isn't really a good night." Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Just tell Edward to come by the college, and after you're done he can have his way with you. What you do with Edward is your business, but you have a dress fitting in the morning. If you're late I will go all bridezilla on you," She warned with a sweet smile. I didn't doubt her ability to tear my head off if I was late.

"You should do it," Emmett announced picking up the first painting. "This is Seattle?" He questioned noticing the landscape painting. I shook my head his eyes questioning me for more about the painting. Emmett wasn't stupid, I haven't painted since my mother passed, and now suddenly I'm painting again. It wasn't coincidence that I started painting when Edward came into the picture.

"It's the view from Edward's apartment. If you look out the kitchen window you can see everything," I explained. Rosalie looked at the picture tilting her head before walking away. So I told a little white lie, it was the view from his bedroom window. Emmett didn't need to know that, he was just warming to the idea of Edward and I as a couple.

**_"Would you get mad if I said I wanted to do something tonight. Before going to your apartment? -B"_** In all honesty I wanted to go to the gallery. I shouldn't let Edward dictate what I could and could not do but I didn't want to risk pissing him off. I waiting anxiously for his reply walking into the kitchen mindlessly cleaning. Why should I even ask him? He's my boyfriend, not my keeper. Right?

**_"What do you want to do? Dinner?-B"_** He texted back as I was cleaning the kitchen.

**_"Not exactly. There's this gallery thing at the college tonight. I have a few paintings I want to get rid of. -B"_** I explained.

**_"Sounds fun. Meet you at the college. I might be late -E"_ **I gave a smile.

**_"Not so punctual now, huh? See you tonight. -B"_**

* * *

"Why is your brother coming to this thing? I don't picture him hanging college kids paintings on his wall," Rosalie's friend Katie questioned at the mention that Edward was coming. Katie seemed to be just like Rosalie, the only difference I could tell, was she was nicer than Rosalie. Katie had long curly blonde hair, wore jeans and a tee-shirt, and said 'please' 'thank you' and 'sorry.' Three words I've never heard Rosalie say.

"Bella is here. Edward will be at some point." She shrugged her shoulders getting a few more paintings from the trunk. Katie looked my up and down looking back at Rosalie. "Yes, meet the woman that finally tamed him. Help me with these," She shoved a few paintings at Katie.

"So, not fair. That boy is delicious. What I would give to sink my teeth into him." Rosalie shuddered slightly picking up her pace so that she was out of earshot. "You know every one of Rosalie's friends is going to be so pissed. We all had a little bet going to see if anyone of us would be good enough for him." I shook my head grabbing the last of the paintings. I knew Edward was desirable, but tonight I was going to get to watch college girls fawn over him. Great.

"Yea. He is a bit of a catch," I said nonchalantly. I walked into what was the gym of the college setting up my station.

"A bit?" Katie questioned with a giggle. "He's a doctor, comes from money, and isn't hard to look at. He's got the trifecta. What pulled you in? The money? That's what it would have been for me." I glanced over at her as if she were high. She thinks I'm a gold digger? "I mean, you just work at a diner, right?" She continued.

"Edward, could be completely broke and it wouldn't change my feelings for him. He is what pulled me in." I answered her. I looked at my watch anxiously seeing that he was already thirty minutes late. Katie shrugged her shoulder moving to her own station setting up her art work.

"Rose!" Another blonde yelled pulling her in for a hug. "I think I saw Edward's Volvo out front," She said making me turn towards the entrance.

"Probably. He should be here soon." Rosalie said letting go of the blonde taking a step back clapping her hands. "Now we wait," she said tapping her fingers on the table.

"He never comes to these things. Unless it's something for you," She said asking for an explination."Hey Edward," she cooed batting her eyelashes.

"Hey Irana," he said politely. "Isabella," he said pulling my into his arms. He didn't give me a chance to say his name, before his lips were attacking mine. I could feel the stares on the two of us.

"Edward," I breathed as soon as he pulled away. "You're late," I pointed out as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I noticed Katie, and Tanya both give envious glares before they went to their own stations.

"How long is this going to last?" He questioned looking over my paintings. "They're good." I waved off the compliment looking to Rosalie for an answer. I had no clue how long this thing was.

"It ends at nine, earlier if you sell everything," she explained before walking off with Emmett. The rest of the two hours was spent with Edward whispering dirty things in my ear to make me blush, and people actually buying my paintings. When the night ended I walked away fifty bucks richer.

"Do you want to come to dinner with us?" Rosalie questioned motioned to herself, Emmett, Katie, Irana, and a few other girls I didn't know. Edward gave a low groan letting his head fall to the crease of my neck.

"Dying here." He mumbled making me give a chuckle.

* * *

"What happened here?" I found myself questioning running my fingers down his bare back. I'd never once noticed the long scar, starting at his shoulder blade and ending in the middle of his back. Edward only rolled over so I could no longer see the scar. "You know, you have to let me in if you want this to work," I said cautiously.

"I do let you in Isabella." He motioned to our naked bodies. I rolled my eyes sitting up in the bed.

"Having sex is different, then letting me in. Sex is the easy part, letting someone into your life is the hard part. It's like, you're good at physically getting naked with me. It's something you don't give any thought to because that's the easy part of this. When you get down to it, you're not good at getting emotionally naked. You're not good at letting me in to any part of your life that you think will scare me off." I rambled shaking my head. "It's annoying." I explained watching him give a sigh.

"Drop it, Isabella." He said dismissively making me angry.

"I don't get you," I said wrapping the sheet around my body getting to my feet. "One minute you're this great, funny, kind, amazing man. The next you're a different person. You're closed off, demanding, and cold." I slipped on my tank top and panties dropping the sheet on his bed, walking into the kitchen.

"I asked you to drop it. My scars are not something you're allowed to ask me about." He was on the verge of yelling.

"You're back to giving me rules?" I questioned disbelieving.

"They never left." He said glaring at me. "We're exclusive. That's the only part that changed about this. I'm so sick and tired of trying to change for you. You are either going to like me this way of no way at all." He was yelling now making me walk back in the furthest corner of the room.

"Fine." I said dropping the argument.

"Are you coming back to bed?" He questioned rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"No. I'm going home." I said with simplicity picking up my jeans. "I'm not trying to change you. I just want to know the man I'm calling my boyfriend. Then again, maybe I shouldn't be calling you that, since nothing has really changed." My voice was emotionless as I buttoned up the pants.

"How do you plan on getting home?" He questioned leaning against the counter.

"I'll walk, or call Emmett, or Rosalie, or Alice. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." I went to open the door only to have Edward slam it back shut. "Let me go," I hissed.

"Sleep on the couch if you want. You aren't walking home." He said simply glaring down at me. I rolled my eyes sitting down on the couch. "Goodnight, Isabella," Edward said sounding exhausted. I only turned on the TV mindlessly switching through the channels. Was I really asking for too much? Thirty minutes later I settled for I Love Lucy reruns, laying down on the couch closing my eyes.

"This scar," Edward announced coming out from the bedroom. He grabbed the remote muting the TV. "Happened before the Cullen's took me in. I'm not going to tell you everything at once because I don't tell anyone, ever." Edward had my undivided attention. "I was five, Tanya was four. She did something that pissed of my father, probably moved his ashtray. He balled his hand into a fist, the way he normally only did for me. Something kicked in - brotherly instinct, possibly stupidity - and I ran full force at him. I was six, and he was thirty-two, I weighed in at 40 pounds, and was underweight. He weighed in at 140 pounds, but was drunk. I managed to make him stumble back into a bookshelf," he explained taking a deep breath. I didn't dare interrupt him. "That night, instead of hurting Tanya he did it to me. This scar," He turned around showing the scar I was talking about. "Is from a lit cigarette being drug across my skin." My mouth dropped in horror. He was six years old when that happened!

"That's terrible." I whispered horror clear in my voice.

"Come to bed. I'll set an alarm," He pulled me from the couch leading me into his room. I made no objections in this knowing that he was trying to let me in.

_A/N: Don't kill me for the major suckage that is this chapter. Writing thought writers block. Yay. Not too happy with the outcome of this chapter - can you tell? - but if I don't post it now you'll be waiting at least another week. So here it is. Do you love it? Do you hate it - totally understandable. At any rate, leave your thoughts in a review. _

_P.S. OVER 150 REVIEWS GUYS. I am so pumped! Thank you so much you guys! I love you! (Is that to mooshy? :p ) _


End file.
